Our love is like Wow
by Da'khari
Summary: Sam Evans is being Sam Evans he's cute and he knows it, until he meets Wow namely Mercy Jones, fatal attraction through the roof on this one folks - just a bit of fun for these two - yet again I do not own Glee
1. Chapter 1

**Our Love is Like Wow**

 **UPDATED**

 **TUESDAY**

 **Los Angeles**

"I'll see you later babe I'm a bit busy right now can't talk" Sam said as he put the phone down quickly

"Who was that Babe?" Brittany asked as she came out of the kitchen with his lunch

"Just Mike making arrangements for later tonight"

"He always takes you away, can you not make me the priority tonight please?" she said slamming herself on the couch next to him with a sulk on her face

"Babe you know I have work to do and it won't wait"

"Will you be back later?"

"How often do I stay over babe? It doesn't happen, so that's a silly question isn't it?"

"I just feel like you're always on the run every time you come you're making plans to leave it's getting boring and it's Valentine's Day"

"Babe you know the score I'm not about to be tied down and this is an open relationship your free to leave it any time you want" he said totally ignoring the Valentine's Day thing

"I thought we agreed to be exclusive about a month ago?"

"You asked it but, I didn't agree to that babe, I'm not ready" he said "I've gone off this food now with all that negative clingy chat I'm out of here" he got up and walked towards the door saying

"When will you be back?" following him to the door

"When I'm back, stop with the clingy, shouldn't you be getting to the dance studio already?" ' _I need some food girl'_ he thought.

"See you then" she said going forward for a kiss, he gave her his cheek

"Bye babe" he said and he was gone

Before he got to his car he was on the phone again "Hi babe I'm starving just thinking about you and your legs and some cooked food I'll be round in about an hour no make that 20 minutes I can't wait that long to see you, get something ready" he said jumping in his car and he was off. He stretched a 5 minute drive to make it look convincing when he got there she was at the door waiting

"Babe great to see you" he said walking in the door

"I wish you'd call me Santana or something different, Babe sounds like something you say to everyone and I'm special yeah?"

"Your food's special have you got something ready for me I'm starving?" he asked ignoring her request and flopping onto the large couch in the middle of the room

"It's in the oven just enough time for us to get our mac on before you announce another departure, Happy Valentine's and all that, I'd love to know what it is that you actually do" she said

"If I told you that I'd have to kill you" he replied laughing ' _I play girls that's what I do'_ he thought ' _what is it with these chicks and Valentine's Day'_

"No mac on today babe I'm going to meet Mike for some business in 20 minutes I really did just pop in, I could do with you rushing that food on though"

"Come on Sam it's been a week since you touched me, just an hour of your time that's all I'm asking for, it's Valentine's day come on"

"I'm totally flat babe I've got that much on my mind I don't think I can perform"

"I'll do all the work just give me something" she said straggling him as he stretched out on the couch with his arms across the top, her slowly kissing him from his face down to his dick "Let me do the work babe"

Sam dropped his head back to let her do the work and to keep the image of her out of his mind too he was so fed up with these bitches and their love for dick "That feels good babe" he said once he started getting in the mood for it. Santana knew he was ready and jumped on him. She tried to kiss him, on the mouth, several times during the short session but he kept moving his head pretending tobe mega enjoying himself ' _get your slut filled lips off me'_ he thought as he flashed his head around. Just as he started to feel the urge to explode she started performing ' _shit I'm at the fucking zoo'_ he thought closing his eyes to concentrate on himself.

"Get off I'm ready" he said but she stayed put "Get off" he shouted and she still persisted "Get the fuck off" he shouted pushing her off so he could explode, when he came down he was angry "What the fuck was that about"

"Would it be so bad if we got pregnant?"

"Are you shitting me, we fuck that's what we do, there is no relationship here just fucking and food, what would make you think we could have a child or even that I want a child, next time cover my shit up no more bareback for you bitch" he told her getting up to pull his trousers up and visit the bathroom, heading to the door when he came out

"Sam I'm sorry it won't happen again" she shouted following him to the door

"You're right it won't I don't know if I'm coming back after that stunt" he said walking out the door and slamming it behind him. ' _Bitches keep trying to trap my ass and I'm stupid enough to let them try smarten up Sam I am'._ He got to his car cursing out Santana for her antics, as he opened the door to get in something made him look across the road "Wow" he said as he saw a girl across the road looking as fine as hell and even though he had just shot his load he felt definite movement in that area just looking at her. Her hair long, black and curly her hips were definitely of child baring status, graciously flicking from side to side as if she was dancing down the street, her lips were the kissable type and she had two lumps of heaven attached to her chest. He got in his car and sat looking as she swaggered to the end of the street swinging her bag as men and women spoke to her and then suddenly she turned the corner, just then his phone rang bringing him out of his trance.

"Sam are you coming or not? I have things to do, if you've cancelled on me Bro" Mike warned

"I got to go see one more Bitch and then I'm with you Bro I need me some food and these tricks are playing me today" he said starting his engine and flipping his phone off and then on again

"Babe has your mama cooked?" he said waited for the response and then said "I'm on my way" speeding off in the direction of her house

Twenty minutes later he got to Quinn's house and his dinner was being served out for him as he pressed the buzzer he could see her in the kitchen dishing up ' _if I had to choose I could be with this bitch for a while, too needy by half but her mama can cook'_ he thought as she came towards him with a plate and a smile

"You can have this" she said as she opened the door "if you call me Quinn I need to hear you say my name Sam"

"Quinn" he said

"Thank you" she said as if he'd just given her the best present in the world, giving him the plate of food, which he devoured within minutes

"Where's your mama?"

"She's out for the afternoon" she replied getting excited "Why?"

"I just wanted to thank her for the food" he said seriously "But I can thank you if you want" he added making her face light up

"I'd like that" she said "It is Valentine's Day after all"

"Thank you" he said knowing full well that was not what she was expecting "Look Babe we've been here before, you're much too fertile to be having sex with, I mean three babies in three years I'm not about to join your club babe" seeing her disappointment "Besides I got to get to the studio this evening before I go to the club to DJ, and no I don't want to see you there".

His phone rang again, it was Mike "Dude bring it to the club and I'll take it from there" he said exchanging a few more words before hanging up the phone.

"What is he bringing to the club, another woman?" she asked

"We've been here before too, we are not exclusive hell I ain't even fucking you so that is none of your business but no it's not another woman"

"So you do fuck other women?"

"You sure as hell fuck other men you got three babies to prove it"

"You know I was in relationships when they happened, why are you throwing that in my face?"

"I'm stating a fact babe you ain't pure, what do you expect?"

"If that's how you're gonna speak to me you can fuck off out my house" she said, he didn't hesitate he get up and headed towards the door, happy for the exit offer

"No Sam I didn't mean that, stay please" she said grabbing hold of his arm to stop him

"I think I need to leave so we can both calm down I'll see you again soon babe" he said walking out the house ' _tricks think they be owning me for fuck sake a bit of food and I'm supposed to roll over? Forget that'_ he thought walking towards his car, getting in and taking out his phone

"Mike what is that whore up to?"

"She's coming to the club later Dude, she sounds mad, all I can say is take care of the money dude take care of the money I'm out" Mike said, he didn't want to tell Mike he wasn't bothered about the money because, then he'd have to explain everything else

Sam's mind was on getting to the studio to put his beat down, he'd just heard a fresh beat last night, he had put some words to it and wanted to test it out. As he drove along he saw "Wow" again at the local shop _"Who is she?"_ he asked himself, obviously getting no answers. He got to the studio and discussed his new beat and lyrics and within the hour he was doing his demo first run

"What do you think?" he asked when he finished

"It's fresh but needs something, I'll let you know when I know, but it definitely needs something" Bigga said as he wound down the beat.

"Okay I'll leave that with you then Bigga, it's my beat though remember that" he said walking out of the recording booth and heading towards the exit _'Listen to that sound it's good it's really good' he_ said to himself as he walked down the narrow corridor looking through the swing door gap, not believing his luck when he saw "Wow" standing there with headphones on singing like an angel. "So mystery woman has fuck me eyes, a beautiful body and an angelic voice, I need me some of that" he smiled as he turned to walk away

"You like Sam I am" Puck said as he went to push the door to the studio Wow was in. Puck was the guitarist for most of Bigga's back tracks, well known in the business for being very good at what he did

"Who is she?"

"I don't know some voice Bigga found and he's treating her like gold" Puck replied

"Like gold?"

"Gold dude"

He stood listening to the rest of the song after Puck had entered the studio, loving everything he heard _"So Bigga thinks she's his gold does he?"_ he thought _"another goal I'm setting myself"_ he smiled

Sam treated women as stepping stones, either to get him where he needed to be or to sleep with no strings attached, he just never made that clear to the women who befell to him. He knew he was a looker he had grown up being told as much and had loved it initially but when he was abused by an older family friend he's attitude changed and every woman paid for the hurt he was unable to share with his parents for fear he would be blamed for the abuse. He saw women as objects to be used, never to be trusted and unlovable, he took money mainly because he could rather than because he needed it.

He looked at his phone, he had about 30 minutes to get home, wash and get to the club where he was sure more drama was going to happen as the one Rachel was going to be there. She was in the entertainment business and had done well for herself unlike Santana and Quinn. She was in theatre and loved singing songs that meant nothing to him but she also, financially supported him, which for him gave a two finger solute to all females, so as a lesser evil he lapped up the songs in return for the money he'd receive every time they met. He resisted calling her babe because he knew it was a pet hate of hers that never got him a positive outcome, she'd want sex every now and then, which she thought was a prize for him but in truth he had to watch blue movies to get a buzz and would focus on them to get ready for bed activities with her in particular.

So he was at home in the shower the first time his phone rang 'Sam see you later, It's Valentine's Day and we need to talk and you're never in one place long enough' Brittany's message said. He was still in the shower when the second message came 'Fuck it, It's Valentine's Day I need to be with my man, I'm coming to the club those bitches better know you're my man' Quinn wrote with a wicked laughing face at the end. He was brushing his teeth when the third message came 'I needs me some of my special Valentine tonight so, I'm coming to get you later' Santana wrote

As he walked out the bathroom his phone rang again and he picked it up "Hi Sam speak"

"I've told you before about answering the phone like that Sam stop it" Rachel barked back

"Hi it's you, I thought I was meeting you at the club"

"What was all that shit about not being able to speak to me and putting the phone down on me this afternoon who were you with?"

"I was on my way to the studio, but I had a song in my head, now it's out I can concentrate on you" he said rolling his eyes for the bull shit coming out his mouth

"Stop with the bull shit Sam" she said laughing "I'll be there in 10 minutes, it's Valentine's so come with game, be there" she said clipping the phone off.

 _'That's what happens when a bitch thinks it has you by the balls Evans, no play no pay. '_ he said to himself as he grabbed his key and headed out

He got to the club at the same time as Rachel, done the usual air kiss and acted the gentlemen all set for the evening "Drink" he asked once he'd escorted her to her usual table, wanting to get away to check out the club before his time on the decks

"Usual" she said as he moved off and headed towards the bar

He had just ordered her drink when he heard a familiar voice behind him "Sam I'll have my usual while you're there"

"What you doing here babe" he said turning to see Brittany standing behind him

"Happy Valentine's, I left you a message saying I was coming" she said holding her arms open for him

"Well you shouldn't have I'm here with someone" he said quickly thinking about Mike's favourite phrase 'take care of the money'

"With who? she asked lowering her arms and tearing up

"My girlfriend"

"You never said you had a girlfriend Sam" she said attracting the attention of some people sitting on the seats at the bar. He went to answer her back harshly when he noticed 'Wow' sitting two seats down from where they were standing pretending not to pay any attention to what was happening.

"Babe come with me" he said pulling her along with him as he went towards the exit. Once outside he started talking again "Look I have never told you that we were anything but fuck buddies so, I don't know why this is such a shock get over it Babe no hard feelings but, you're not the settling down type of girl I'm looking for"

"Do you know what you're fucking looking for Sam" she said walking back into the club while fanning him off, not wanting to hear anything else from him

"Babe you didn't need to wait out here for me I'm a big girl now" Quinn said as she neared him as he stood watching Brittany walk away

"Babe what's happening tonight, why are you here?" he asked

"Valentine's, I left you a message"

"I feel like I'm on groundhog day here, I'm here with someone babe" he said "And before you ask she's my girlfriend, yes I have one and she's in there"

"You've never mentioned a girlfriend Sam we wouldn't be together if you had mentioned a girlfriend" she told him shocked

"Well I'm mentioning her now and babe we have never been an item we were fuck buddies without the fuck" he said laughing

"I'm glad you think it's funny well I'm dressed now no use crying over spilt man, I'm off to find me another man" she said walking in the club

"Please not another baby candidate" he shouted after her, she gave him the two finger sign.

Sam looked around to see if number three was on her way over but the coast looked clear so a while later he went inside to get Bitch's drink and settle in their VIP spot, as he waited in the queue he noticed that 'Wow' was still sitting at the bar "Hi…" he went to say as Bigga came up behind him

"Sam I have my pot of gold here that I've just gotten a guest spot for tonight, I seem to remember in the back of my mind somewhere that you sung too" he said laughingly "and I wondered if you and Gold could sing a song for me tonight?"

"Gold is that her name?" he asked

"No, her stage name is Amber" Bigga said "and she's going to be mega believe me my man" Bigga said pointing his finger "But Sam no scams with this one she's a sister and I might just get offended" he said to Sam who held his hands up observing the warning.

"Just a heads up Sam, I just had Quinn and Brittany ask me for a spot tonight so get your armour ready cos I gave it to them" Bigga said as Sam grabbed the drinks and went back to the table Rachel was seated at

 **Five minutes earlier**

"Give me a fucking drink bartender" Santana said pulling up a chair

"Like that is it?" a blond girl sitting in the next chair said

"Yeah just walked in to see my man sitting with some next bitch and I'm thinking to go all hype on them, but I stopped to think, what am I fighting for? And I can't for the life of me raise my hand to the bitch she can have him" Santana told her

"Same but different I came all the way here to see my man who tells me he has a girlfriend would you fucking believe it. He's been screwing me for the past 6 months and all of a sudden a girlfriend comes out the woodwork. I was going to bring it too but then I thought poor bitch she's welcome to him he ain't going to change so I'm just having a quiet drink" Quinn said

"Not eaves dropping but your story is my story and I don't mean to pry but what's his name?" Brittany asked

"Sam" Quinn and Santana said at the same time

"Sam" Brittany pointed to herself saying to the two shocked women

"Him over there" Brittany said pointing him out to the other two women

"Yep Sam" they said

"Well that's the end of my pity party I'm going to sing and get it out my system and then I'm back on the market" Santana said

"I'm a dancer but I'll give it a try" Brittany informed them

"I sing mostly act but I do sing" Quinn said

"Let's go speak to my friend Bigga, get a spot that will shock the shit out of him" Brittany said

"I'll guard the drinks" Santana said watching them walk off

 **Real Time**

So 30 minutes later they were standing behind the stage working out what to sing and who was to sing what "Ladies and Gentlemen I give you the Troublemakers singing a song to their ex apparently" the compare said and the music started and they started singing **"If your lips are moving" by Megan Tenor** **Brittany** started them off Santana took the next verse and Quinn took the third with Santana singing the last one and the others backing to finish the song.

Sam sat looking at the stage remembering to close his mouth as his now ex's sang him a fuck you song not only had he finished with them they had actually found each other and obviously talked enough to come up with this fuck off song he was mortified what was he going to do all day now he missed Blond Bimbo's mom's cooking already.

"Someone really hurt those girls" Rachel said clapping loudly as they left the stage

"Sam" Bigga shouted from off the stage, as Sam got up and waved acknowledgement "Get up here my man you're up next" he said before addressing the audience "You're witnessing another Bigga mash up here I've never tested these two out actually they've never met so, it's a bit of a challenge to them to get this right, it just sounds like it fits to me so here singing the make or break Bigga song **"Just a fool' by Christina Aguilera & Blake Shelton **Ladies & Gentlemen please welcome Sam and Amber" Bigga said backing away from the centre stage as Sam and Amber came forward.

"You ready for this" Sam said as the audience clapped

"As I'm going to be" Amber said "I'm starting?"

"Yep" Sam said as the intro finished and then he was standing there thinking Amber had the most beautiful smile he had ever seen, she smiled as he sung his bit and even he had to admit they sounded good together when their voices came together. He couldn't deny he really enjoyed jamming with her it seemed like the most natural thing and somehow he knew how to set the harmonies, rise and fall, by the end of the song they were both happy with the outcome.

People were up on their feet clapping and cheering at the performance even Sam was impressed before he could say anything to Amber Bigga was on stage "Great mix people we need to get that down"

"Your voice is beautiful" Sam said to who he now knew to be Amber

"Yours ain't half bad too, I hear you're country white boy" she said shocking him as he looked round but her eyes told him she was playing with him, _I like a challenge_ he thought, smiling back.

Next thing he knew Rachel was up on stage hugging, trying to kiss him, forcing his arm around her and smiling for the crowd, if nothing else she craved an audience.

Later on Sam went to the bar to get refills, Amber was still sitting at the bar "Hi again I hear you have two names?" he asked

"One for you Mr. Evans"

"Please call me Sam"

"I'm fine with Mr. Evans I hear you have four dicks"

"What!" Sam asked in shock again

"Well I know those Ladies were singing to you and there were three of them then a fourth one came on stage at the end of the song so I know you have or should I say had at least four girlfriends at the beginning of the night"

"For some unknown reason I don't want to lie to you, so yes I had four female friends at the beginning of the night but, including the one you still see me with, I never asked any of them to be my girlfriend it was all very casual and up front"

"So as you're not lying to me can I ask, what makes number four so special, why is she still attached?"

"I shouldn't have told you I didn't want to lie to you, should I?" he asked laughing "Okay, and I am ashamed of it before you tell me I am, but she gives me regular money for these appearances"

"So you're a gigolo?"

"No she doesn't know that she pays me for all these favours and appearances"

"So last intrusive question honest, do you have sex with her?"

"Yes on occasion" he said "Always safe sex and nothing adventurous, she doesn't do anything for me"

"Do you think I could, how you say, do something for you?"

"You are doing something for me" he said not hiding the lust in his voice

"If you wasn't digging out four girls already, I might have tried the merchandise but it's a red flag for me I'm afraid" Amber said getting up to leave

"Where you going?"

"I think the question should be where should you be" she said looking over his shoulder to see Rachel hot on his heels "Bye" she said before the drama started

"Sam where's my fucking drink" she came towards him shouting "You go to get me a drink I find you chatting up the fucking help what's up with you"

"What did you say, the help?" he asked aghast "That is so fucking racist Rachel you need to take that back it won't look good on your CV" he stood waiting for her to take it back "I just sung the most amazing song with her and I wanted to find out a bit more about her what's your problem?" he asked when she didn't come forward with the apology

"You'll know what's wrong with me when your studio time money doesn't appear in the bank Mr. don't fuck with me; my drink" she said walking away

 _Fucking bitch needed to do that yeah? I should get her all worked up and then walk away just to seriously piss her off, she's like a slapped pig when she gets started, calling Amber the fucking help, she's horrible_

Sam took her a drink and made his excuses and left for the stage to play his music and rap the only two things he loved in this life, in that order. He stayed on stage, creating a Valentine's vibe for longer than usual just to piss Rachel off and it worked because when he finally put the decks down and returned to their booth she had gone leaving a note stating that she was too tired to wait and would see him next week, he done a fist punch in the air "Result" he said with the biggest smile on his face.

 **WEDNESDAY**

"Sam" Bigga shouted across the dance floor "You still sleeping around cos Amber here could do with a bed and if you're not in yours she could use it yeah?"

Sam couldn't believe his luck Bigga was giving him this fucking goddess on a plate "No problem but it's not a safe neighbourhood I'd have to stay with her"

"Your stay with her needs to get parked Sam I am, this is Gold refined and untouched I'd encourage you to keep her that way if you know what I mean, your manhood depends on it"

"No problem Biggs wasn't thinking outside that box" he lied as he beckoned Amber to come to him "I'm ready if you are?" he said when she got to him

"It's 2am I'm ready" she said, as he took up his jacket and left the club with Amber beside him, pulling her trolley bag. The drive home was quiet and, unusual for him, he opened the car door for her to get out and let her walk into the building first

When they got to his apartment he rushed in to clean up and move things around apologising as he did it, showed her where her bedroom and the bathroom were before offering her a hot drink, surprisingly they both liked hot chocolate with sprinkles and cookies so after Amber unpacked her emergency things and freshened up that's what they had as they sat on his couch getting familiar

"So, it's Valentine's Day let's get to know each other, shall we play that what's your favourite game?" he asked

"Valentine's was officially yesterday but seeing as we haven't been to sleep yet I'll go with that, what's this game then?" Amber enquired

"One asks what's your favourite say drink and the other has to answer" he said "You go first"

"What's your favourite song" Amber asked

"Just a fool"

"Sam you can't do that it's got to be of all time"

"Right answer Just a fool" he said again

"Favourite name" he asked

"Easy Mercedes or Mercy to my friends"

"Is that your real name?"

"That's not a favourite question? Amber said before smiling at him "Yes it is"

"Your favourite kiss" Amber asked

"Yet to come"

"Favourite Orgasm" Sam asked

"Bit personal that, but still to come pardon the pun" she laughed

"Favourite girlfriend" Amber asked

"Not happened yet"

"Come on Sam you're cheating at this game" she said laughing

"I'm not seriously I was raped when I was 13 by my Mom's friend and since that I've used women, I've never really had a girlfriend I suppose I give Rachel that title because she's the only one I've ever got anything back from. She doesn't know I call her that and she will never know as far as I'm concerned cos I really don't want my name associated with her"

"Sorry about that Sam, bringing it up I mean" Amber said

"Shit happens but I didn't get the chance to deal with it as a child you know, and I just don't trust females now, this" he said pointing between her and himself "is surprising the hell out of me"

"Favourite Boyfriend?" he asked changing the subject

"I guess you didn't hear Biggs when he said I was untouched or did you think he meant something else?" Amber said

"God don't tell me I have a virgin sitting on my couch in my apartment this is a first" he said laughing

"Are you laughing at me Mr. Evans?

"I most definitely am not, I'm actually laughing at the irony of all this, I've never brought a girl up here before it's just something I've never done and then for the first one to be as pure as the driven snow, up here on my fucking birthday well that makes me laugh"

"So it's your birthday and you're laughing at me?"

"No I'm just laughing, I had four females on my arm today and tonight, on my birthday, I'm here with Miss untouchable talking about things I've never spoken to anyone about and feeling alright with it, why can't I lie to you?" he asked scratching his head

"I'm not sure but I know I don't want to lie to you either maybe we have a spiritual link or something, happy birthday by the way" Amber said giggling

"Thanks, change of game truth or dare" Sam piped up with

"Truth of course"

"Did you like me the first time you saw me?"

"No" she said "Truth or dare?" she asked

"Dare"

"Okay, I dare you to tell money what you think of her the next time you see her"

"Shit I walked straight into that one I guess, I'll do that for you but where am I going to get my studio time money from in the future?"

"Work for it like everyone else" Amber said letting out a belly laugh that made him stop to watch

"I guess I could do that, for you yeah, I could do that" he said with consideration "Truth or dare?" he asked

"Truth"

"Do you like me now?"

"I wouldn't say like but you're definitely growing on me" she laughed "Truth or dare"

"Truth"

"Did you like me the first time you saw me"

"My first word was 'Wow' and I walked around all day calling you 'Wow' every time I saw you"

"All day? When did you first see me?"

"I saw you this afternoon on 7th Avenue you must have been going to the studio, stopped me in my tracks, all I could say was 'Wow', then I saw you by the shop near the studio, then in the studio"

"And what do you say now?

"Is this part of the Truth game because my part seems to be going on a while?"

"Sorry, have the rules of the game changed for me then, no leading questions?"

"No; I still say Wow" he said smiling from the corner of his mouth delivering his sexy eye look

"So enough with the games then Mr. Evans, let's just tell truths" Amber said getting up picking up the two cups and heading towards the kitchen "Do you mind?" she asked pointing to her cup

"About?"

"Me helping myself to hot chocolate, I'm not leaving any money or planning on giving you any for anything really" she said laughing

"You're fast becoming a genuine friend you get for free, I'm doing a lot of firsts today" he said shyly

"I do believe you're being shy Mr. Evans"

"It's the Mr. Evans stuff making me feel like my Father's watching me although he hasn't for like 8 years now"

"Why is that?" Amber shouted from the kitchen

"What?" Sam asked getting up and heading towards the kitchen, to hear better

"Why don't you!" she shouted before seeing him standing in the doorway "Sorry why don't you speak to your Father?

"He thinks I'm a dick I think he's a prick and we've tended to leave it like that since I was like 19 really"

"That's sad my parents died before I left school in a car accident, well when I was 13 actually, and I had to live with my grandmother I'd love to be able to talk to them sometimes you know, just say shut up and leave me alone, or at least try to say it, my dad would have slapped the black off my ass" she said laughing, making him smile "Don't you have any good time memories with your dad?"

"Yeah I mean they live in Texas on a ranch so we had animals to tend to, and people to take care of, in the holiday homes but I always felt I was competing for their attention you know. When I was little they were struggling to make ends meet so it was work work work and I felt neglected always with the charge hand or other staff leaving me open to all sorts of inappropriate things I mean I went to bars and sat outside or peeped in you know, drugs smoked around me and swearing well, say no more and I suppose I felt the abuse thing which happened as a result was down to their neglect. I rebelled against my Dad in protest I suppose, a why didn't you fucking help me act helps me cope but, he don't know anything and now I don't go there because he still insists on having the bitch as a friend"

"So the abused becomes the abuser is that what I'm hearing?" she asked for clarification

"No I don't abuse people"

"So you don't call sleeping with women and then throwing them to the curb; abuse?"

"Mercy that's not how I see myself" he said hurt by her comment

"It's how those three girls see you Sam, as we're on best friend terms with names"

"Do you think?"

"I know, I'm a woman, you fucked them, lead them on, gave promises, took things from them and then fucked them off you abused them Sam" she said taking another sip of her hot chocolate, if for no other reason to calm herself down before she went orbital on this man

"I guess I did" he said sheepishly "How would you go about making that right?"

"Did you really like any of them?"

"Honestly; no I didn't, I don't, it was sex, food, money or a bed to be honest and, I didn't care if any them were any good at any of those things, I was just wasting time"

"Sam you have a flat here kitted out with everything a bed, even the fridge has something in it so you're not destitute I don't buy that" Mercy said before catching herself "Anyway back on track, I think you need to speak to your parents and get this stuff out in the open. Of course it's been a while since it happened but, it's still the biggest influence on your life and shapes the way you are today. If they start to understand why you are the way you are then relationships will heal" Mercy said "And Sam a woman can tell the heart of a man from his roots so you need your parents on your side if you're ever going to keep a girl, my Grandmother taught me that"

"You are so fast becoming my best friend Mercy, I feel you get me" he said with a smile making her smile which reached her eyes "You have beautiful eyes" he said making her laugh

"That is so not a chat up line, please tell me it was not a chat up line" she said through her laugh

"It was a fact actually" Sam said seriously

"Oh, thank you, yours are not too bad either when you get the lust out of them"

"Are you warming to me are we going to be friends?" he asked teasingly

"Life can be fun don't you think? she answered as he looked at her puzzled "Anyway I have things to do tomorrow starting with finding somewhere to live so I needs my beauty sleep" she said putting her cup in the sink and walking away before returning to wash it up "Grandma just spoke to me" she said as she picked up the cup

"Mighty powerful voice your grandmother" Sam said as he watched her wash the cups and leave them to drain to dry

"I was going to say see you in the morning but, in a few hours if your round"

"I will be and I was thinking about your living conditions and, my lack of money once I make good on my dare, see if you like it tonight but you can have that room, for rent if you want, it comes with the rest of the flat"

"We'll see" Mercy said stepping past him to get to her room

Mercy lay on the bed fully dressed thinking _I quite like him, he's got a gentle side to him that no one sees and I want to expose it, yeah he's a dork and that grin of his would have any girls knickers off but I think he could be a valued friend with time and I like the distance from the studio to his house and everything is here, you're not doing much talking yourself out of Miss Mercedes Jones, get to sleep you sassy brute your hormones are all over the place with this guy. You want him don't you Mercy? Do I? fuck yes I do but I so will not bow to this temptation recipe for disaster Miss thing, think it out come on think it out and then get your wet self washed. Remember the weakness of the flesh sermon Grandma told you about get it out and live by it,_ "Don't you just know the right time to raise your head Grandma, I hear you" she said getting up and going to the bathroom to get washed and ready for bed, noticing that Sam's light wasn't on her heart sunk a bit _he didn't even think about me, am I in the friend zone already._ She thought to herself as she passed through the living area to the bathroom in the dark

Sam flicked off the kitchen light as Mercy went into her bedroom, _what are you doing Evans, spilling your guts to this chick? Don't say that she's a woman, yeah spilling your guts to Mercy at the drop of a hat. You don't even know her she could be a mole put there by those bitch's to get you back. But she's a beautiful mole even if I say so myself, makes me want to go back to church, fuck sake_ "Behave yourself" _he said to his dick as he felt movement, this isn't even like that it's deeper than that, it's real he said rubbing himself, you're gonna get yourself off aren't you Evans? you don't do that any more you have girls for that stop'_ he thought moving his hand for a while. ' _You just fucked them all off tonight and they are not Mercy nothing compares just this once go for it dream of getting in there'_ he thought rubbing himself again and putting his hand down the front of his trousers, ' _you want to fuck her don't you Sam I am, do I?'_ _he asked himself '_ _fucking right I do but for the right reasons I feel something'_ he thought as he moved his hand rhythmically back and forth against his trousers, ' _What!'_ _His mind shouted at him, as he quickly exploded then suddenly a door opened and he stopped breathing with his dick in his hand, it was Mercy walking through the room_ _'fuck'_ _he said in his head_ _'she's right there'._ Mercy didn't seem to see him she went straight to the bathroom and he ran to his bedroom before she came out, refusing to turn the light on to make her think he was listening out for her, which of course he was.

Later that morning he woke up, tired but, with a new lease on life he was going to put things straight with the females he'd hurt and start his rehabilitation according to his truths last night. As he walked out into the living in just his boxers he was stunned to hear "Well good morning Sam I am, a bit far for new roomies but hey it was initially your spot so go for it"

"Wow sorry I forgot you were here" he said walking back towards the bedroom and re-emerging seconds later with Sweats on and nothing on top "You found breakfast" he said a little surprised

"I made Breakfast" she said laughingly "Yours is in the oven" she said pointing with her folk towards the kitchen as she sat on the couch eating

"I could get used to this" he said laughing

"Don't"

"I've decided to talk to those girls and set things right today"

"Don't tell me you're going to grovel and get them all back, typical player"

"No I'm going to ask for forgiveness and ask to be friends"

"Are you shitting me" Mercy said stopping eating for that moment

"No; and I'm going to fulfil on my dare and get Rachel told too"

"I didn't mean for you to …"

"Don't give me that bull shit you meant it alright, maybe not for today but you meant it"

"That's what I was going to say, I didn't mean for you to do it all today"

"God I'm finishing your sentence's, creepy" he said making her laugh

"Do you mind me calling you Mercy in public?"

"Not really but I'd prefer only people who know me call me that, so you can call me Amber or M if that makes it easier for you"

"Okay, by the way I had a great time last night I haven't spoken so much about myself in I don't know how long I feel, em invigorated is that the right word?"

"If you feel like you have a new lease on life then yes"

"Yes that's how I feel like today is the first day of the rest of my life" he said smiling "You did that" he said, cocking his head as she looked at him thinking ' _isn't he just fucking cute'_ smiling back at him.

"Did you get a good night's sleep?" he asked her

"Yes I did thanks" she replied, lying as best she could she was not about to tell him she was up half the night nursing a throbbing fanny that was about to make her all but scream out for him to come in that damn room and service her and the other half of the night unable to control her body in her sleep due to wet dreams.

"Did you?" she asked "novelty of being in your own bed for once and all"

"I actually enjoyed my bed so yes I did thanks" he said feeling his manhood rise as he relived the events of the night starting with getting himself off in the living room while she walked through to rolling around his bed all night jerking off and wet dreaming. He looked up from his thoughts to find her looking at him "What?"

"Your face said something different to your mouth and I was just wondering if the spell had broken and you were now able to lie to me" She said not taking her eyes off him

"Actually I was reliving the night"

"Reliving sleeping?"

"Well I'm embarrassed but reliving wet dreaming over you, I was in the chair over there when you came out to go to the bathroom last night with my dick in my hand, praying you wouldn't turn the light on, it didn't stop when I finally got to my room, I've been at it all night bar actually getting off" he said with a red face "I tried lying and you caught me out straight away I have to tell you the truth"

"And I respect that Sam so I'll tell you the truth, I was up most the night nursing my throbbing fanny and when I was sleeping I was wet dreaming about you but, I'm not about to do anything about that, it's kind of natural I think"

"So are you saying we're not attracted to each other then?"

"We can say what we want, but I think our bodies are saying that we are, I'm just not ready to do anything about that right now"

"Because I'm a player?"

"Because I'm into commitment, didn't you listen to anything I said last night?"

"Everything but you never mentioned why you wanted to stay a virgin"

"I don't want to stay a virgin, I just want to be married and settled with love, trust, honesty, communication and all that you know?"

"Okay I hear you, and I'm not ready for that?"

"Hence I'm not going there with you on that"

"No I mean, you think I'm not ready for that?"

"Sam you haven't even gotten rid of your four girlfriends please leave this conversation at the door nothing to discuss"

"Okay, but when I bring it and I'm going to bring it, you better be ready for it, that conversation" he said picking up his hot drink and heading towards his bedroom "I'll be ready in five"

"Shower nasty" she shouted

"Twenty then"

"Okay" she told him "Who are you impressing" she asked thirty minutes later when he emerged from the bedroom dressed a bit smarter than he was the previous day

"You, I'm going to go all out with this truth thing and tell you I think I could love you, I may even be on the way there. I'm not saying this to scare you I just want you to know what's in my head"

"That's fine because I could well, have a thing for you a really big thing, I'm feeling you too Sam Evans"

"Hold that thought" Sam said taking out his phone "Brittany will you meet me at the club later about 7pm I've got to talk to you" then he listened "No it's not that it's well come to the club and you'll see" he made the same call 3 more times to Rachel, Quinn and Santana before looking at Mercy to say "I'm going to prove to you that I think what this is, is big, will you be there tonight, not for show just to be there, I won't spot you up?"

"I'll think about it" she said "Come on we're going to be late" she told him walking towards the door

They got to the studio with minutes to spare "Sam I am, I hope you didn't treat Amber bad" Bigga said as soon as they walked through the door

"He was a perfect gentleman Biggs" Amber replied before Sam could say anything

"Right let's get to business money doesn't make itself" Bigga said shooing Amber to the booth "And Sam get to work yourself, as it's your birthday, I might call you in for a jam with Amber later, I liked that mix last night we might be able to do something with that" he finished as Sam left the room

To say he thought about Mercy for most of the day was an understatement, all day even at break, and he didn't get to see her either, as she was surrounded by some big names all day, went out to lunch with no other than Todrick himself, he was getting fidgety, he'd been asked not to leave until Bigga had seen him. Mercy wasn't having a good day either, she was unusually fidgety herself, it took her a while to figure out it was because she wanted to see Sam, when the door opened around lunch time her heart lifted, realising her thoughts were of Sam she figured she had more than a little thing for him, she was actually missing his company after only one night. Mercy took her phone out and text him 'I'll see you at the club' she felt some release in knowing that she had communicated with him. On hearing the ping he reached for his phone exhaling a big breath when he realised the text was from Mercy _"She texted"_ he said to himself before reading it "Okay" he said as if she was standing in front of him and he smiled to himself _I actually feel better for that_ , he thought.

"Sam" Bigga said as he walked down the hall with Amber in tow much later that day "I have a song come with me" he said spinning him round too fast for him to look at Mercy. "It's different to yesterday's tune I'm testing your two out and I hope I'm right" he said laughing. Once in the studio he put the sheet music in front of them gave them 10 minutes to work out the harmony's and then shouted for the first take on the song.

"Ready?" Sam looked at Mercy asking

"Ready"

"I missed you today" he said in her ear

"Like crazy" she replied before the music started and they started singing **"Till the end of time" by B Bozeman & Timothy Bloom ****he** was well into the song before he realised the words were a bit in your face, he looked in Mercy's face singing about wanting to actually impregnate her and her telling him to go ahead and do it.

"Fuck" he said "I didn't read all the words before we sung that sorry" he said turning away from the glass front of the studio with his now every red face

"That worked for me Sam I am" Bigga said through the mic

"Shit I forgot it was a take sorry" he said looking out at the crew in the mixing room

"No problem that's a wrap on the first take you two have something we can sell" Bigga told them "Amber did you find somewhere to live?"

"Yes I did Sam helped with that" she said closing the conversation down "Sam its 6.30pm we need to go" she said grabbing her bag, his hand and leaving the studio as everyone watched

"What's that about?" Bigga asked

"They're in the friend zone" one of the producers shouted back

When they got to the club no one was there yet, of the people Sam had invited anyway, as he stood looking at the clock which eventually said 6.55pm Rachel was the first one to walk in, he went over to greet her and showed her to a table close to the stage. Looking up he saw Quinn, Santana and Brittany all standing in the doorway like a frigging girl band "Ladies thank you for coming" he said sneaking a peek at Mercy sitting at the bar sipping a long drink and looking fierce.

"What the fuck is this Sam" Santana asked looking around the table

"Please just come and sit down and I'll tell you all at the same time please" he said stretching his arm out towards the table Rachel was sitting at. When they got to the seats they stood looking at her until Sam introduced them to her

"Rachel this is Brittany, Quinn and Santana my ex's" Rachel's face dropped as she made to get up "You're no different to them you just didn't know you were an ex too so sit down" Sam said sternly before turning to the other three ladies and beckoning them to sit too. "Okay I brought you all here today because I wanted to say that I'm sorry for the way I treated you all when we were seeing each other in whatever context, I was wrong to treat you like that and I am truly sorry"

"I don't know the truth from a lie with you Sam" Santana said, Brittany and Quinn nodding in agreement

"Let me explain this to you the only way I know how, I think I'm trying to say I hope someday we can be friends but that is all we are ever going to be" he said

"I don't want you back Sam you'll never change" Santana said

"That's fine because I'm not asking any of you to get back with me, I just don't want to end bad, as I said I wanted you to all hear this at the same time, I guess I'm saying I don't want to play with people's feeling any more and I know I did that to you all, I didn't take any of you serious, I'm nothing like the guy you think you know, I just want to say I really am from the heart sorry"

"Very nice Sam so now you're letting go of us?" Quinn asked

"After we sung you a fuck off song?" Brittany added

"I don't think any of you ever knew it but, for lots of reasons I needed you all more than you ever needed me, so I guess I'm telling you I'm sorry basically but yeah we're done, I think I needed to say that out loud"

"I am so fucking over your smart ass, you'll be calling me within the week, we know this so we will be having words about it" Rachel said getting up and pointing to the three girls sitting at the table before grabbing her bag and attempting to walk out.

"Rachel" he shouted after her "wait I need you to understand …."

But she walked off anyway, turning only to say "I hear you but you mark my words" before leaving the building

Santana came up from behind him and grabbed his head by his hair, swinging him round violently "last kiss to say goodbye?" she asked

"No fucking way finished means finished" he said ripping her hand from his hair and stepping back "Sorry but I want a clean break I've stopped, as of today that won't be me" he said shooing them away from him and watching as they walked away. It was only when they were out of sight that he looked at Mercy sitting on the chair with her back to him.

"Hey" he said slowly approaching her

"Don't touch me" she spat at him "that was horrible to watch will that be me in a few weeks?"

"No I promise you it won't, and, I wasn't going to touch you, I don't trust myself like that yet"

"What?" she spinning around on the chair asking

"I don't trust myself to touch you"

"What does that even mean Sam?"

"I won't want to let you go if I touch you, I don't think I'd be able to stop myself from feeling on you"

"You're a hot mess" she said, jumping off the bar stool and walking off

"Where you going?"

"I got to sing tonight" she said pointing to the stage

"So I'm here for the night?"

"Your choice" she said nodding as she got on stage

"This first one is going out to my new friend on their birthday, they know who they are" she said as the music started and he stood watching her and taking the song in, her smile at the end of the song, told him they were on speaking terms again

Mercy went on into the night singing and talking to various people on and off stage, at around midnight she finally took a comfort break and went to use the bathroom in the hall instead of her usual one mainly because she had seen Sam head that way about 30 minutes ago and he hadn't returned as yet. She heard someone laugh loudly, making her aware she was in unfamiliar territory, she griped her purse tighter. As she walked through the crowd she spotted him leaning against the wall talking to a blond headed older woman, making her stand for a while and watch him interacting with the woman. They were in conversation but every now and again the woman would move in on him flirtatiously and he would smile brightly and lap it up. At one point the woman went to brush what might have been hair away from his forehead and he pulled back and removed it himself he was careful not to touch her and she was clearly begging for him to touch her. Another female joined the two of them and he left the two of them to talk, walking away moving further away from the direction Mercy was standing in. She decided to follow him for no reason other than to observe, he went through a small door and down a corridor into another room. When she got to the door she pushed it slightly and slid her ear in to hear him talking to a man

"Dude I flat out told them I don't want anything else to do with them it was scary but necessary"

"So Dude who is she?"

"Who's who?"

"Dude I know you're whipped you don't do things like this she's got to be special"

"Mike she is special, I mean honestly, I look in her eyes and I just can't lie to her I've opened up to her like I don't know so easy and she's fine looking she loves singing, talking and hopefully sex as much as I do"

"What do you mean hopefully as much as you? You haven't tapped that yet"

"Dude it's not about tapping it it's about loving it and yes I used the word I think I'm in love dude I don't want to fuck her I want to make love to her and I want to get all sorts of intimate with her, I feel like she's my soul mate" he said excitedly

"Come on Dude can you hear yourself you're Sam Evans you don't get hooked, I've known you nearly all your adult life something is wrong and you need to get checked out"

"Mike I'm telling you I'm in love I don't believe it myself it wasn't like gradual or anything it was like wow, without even knowing her name, I know this doesn't happen to me and that's all the more reason why I know this is the real deal"

"You won't know that until you've tapped it bro"

"Your conversation is getting tired Bro, I said I don't need to tap it, I'm in love and she wants to wait until she's married and I'm respecting that"

"She's a virgin?" Mike laughed

"Yep"

"That's the attraction then it's the challenge isn't it?"

"No Dude it's my feelings I just hope in time she feels the same about me, and sex for me used to be everything when it was nothing but when I look at her I feel it's not just an action and damn it I want us to be special too, I know I'm getting soppy but she does that to me I really don't care what anyone thinks, I'm whipped"

Mercy had heard enough she let the door quietly close and went back to take her place on the stage "Wow" she said before she started her next song with a bit of a pep in her step from knowing that Sam felt something like she felt about him. Soon after that it was near time to go home, she done her last song and left the stage to find a waiting Sam.


	2. Chapter 2

**THURSDAY**

"You waited" she said as she approached him

"Yeah why wouldn't I?"

"I looked for you in my break and I didn't find you so I assumed you'd gone" she lied taking care not to look at him when she spoke

"Oh some woman old enough to be my Mom, I'm exaggerating, was trying to come on to me I played with her for a while but got away as soon as I could and then I went to see my friend round back to talk about you"

"About me?"

"Yeah you're my biggest subject at the minutes I think I've got a bit of a fatal attraction thing going on but don't worry I'm harmless" he said laughing as he put her jacket around her arms "What are we going to discuss tonight cos if you're anything like me you've just started buzzing" he said

"We'll see" she said getting into his car while he stood opening the door for her, waiting until she was in before shutting it before getting in himself

"Gentleman skills Sam, I'm impressed" she said making him smile as he buckled up "I'll make the hot chocolate, you choose the film"

"I don't think you'll like my choice of film but I'll have a go" So they got to the house and went about doing their allocated tasks "You are so going to be bored with my choice" he said laughing

"That's not allowed I have to suck it up, just like you'll have to suck up my choice on my day" she shouted from the kitchen

Five minutes later Mercy walked into the living room with a tray with hot drinks, cookies and snacks for the past midnight movie. Sam sat slouched on the sofa looking totally fuckable and Mercy took time to divert her eyes from his man parts. "I won't be long I'm just going to get into some sweats" she said putting the tray down on the coffee table and heading towards her bedroom

"Good idea" he said getting up and going towards his room, "it's best to be comfortable"

Less than 4 minutes later he came out with just trackie bottoms on, showing his eight pack and bulging biceps, she came out in a jump suit and gasped at the sight of him sitting topless on the couch fit as fuck "You're teasing me Sam" she said looking at him in the eye

"I am but I want to be comfortable too, come sit down let's get this movie started" he said waiting for her to sit before pressing play on the player

"Avatar" she said jumping up "my favourite movie is this the special edition?"

"No" he answered questioningly

"I've got the special edition in my room, it's got play back, scene freeze, extras and everything do you want to see it"

"Mercy you are kidding girls don't buy Avatar"

"This girl does" she said jumping off the sofa and emerging a minute later with a special edition copy of Avatar in her hand "Pop it in then" she said handing it to him who did as he was told as she sat in the middle of the sofa, he saw the opportunity and sat right next to her with every little room for air between them.

"Here we go again" he said pressing the play button as they took their hot drinks and cookie in hand

They sat through the three hour movie without shutting their eyes once and had discussions, pausing the film, about how things would have gone had they written the script and extra ammunition, speaking the Avatar language and how they could communicate using it and even had the same favourite word 'Txe'lan' which meant heart.

"Its daylight, we have to be in work in like three hours is it worth going to bed?" he asked

"I've got to get some sleep even if it's just an hour's power nap"

"You go ahead I'm going to stay right here" he said "Wake me if I'm sleeping will you"

"Will do" she told him as she went towards her room "Good morning" she said laughing

"That suggests we spent the night together" he said laughing "Good Morning" he said putting his face into the cushion "frustrated is not the fucking word" he muttered as she shut the door

Mercy got in her room sat on her bed and silent screamed "I want you so much right now I'm going to cry"

"Why don't we just get it on" they both thought at the same time,

By the time he caught himself he was standing at her door ready to knock it and she was standing with her hand on the handle ready to take the plunge and open it, they both reacted and the same time and as his knock went to hit the door she pulled it open

"Sam" she said "Mercy" he said and they fell into a lust filled kiss, before checking themselves, pulling away for those few seconds enough to know that they both wanted more, they went back in for a longer kiss, getting deeper and more urgent by the second, strangely it was him that pulled away .

"I don't know what this is saying, well I do, but I'm not willing to go any further with this right now Mercy I heard what you said about waiting"

"I'm glad you're being the strong one right now because seriously, I don't trust myself around you, you do something to me that makes me just want to make love to you all the time, but I won't you're not good for me and deep down I think I know that but you're right for me I'm having a hard time understanding why that is, maybe I need to change or the other way round, I don't know but I do want you to kiss me again" she said closing her eyes in anticipation of his kiss which he delivered slowly and passionately. This time he took time to look at her lips plump and longing, feel her lip as he sucked it into his mouth before using his tongue to sweep her lips apart requesting entry she immediately introduced her tongue to his mouth and danced around in it until he grabbed it with his lips, they kissed until only their lips were comfortable, eventually moving to the couch

They sat there talking about life, relationships, loves, hates, him going to see his parents, to his surprise he agreed to go but only if she came with him as his girlfriend

"I don't know Sam you haven't seen them in years then you turn up with a black girlfriend isn't that going to be too much?"

"It's going to be who I am now and they can accept or reject it but I'm going to try"

"If you think its best, I'll come, for you" she smiled "Let's get dressed and go to work it's much too late to sleep"

"Okay, but I really don't want to get up, I feel at home here like this"

"Me too is that weird?" she asked "Bigga would kick our butts" she said laughing

"Maybe mine, okay we have tonight to get back in our cocoon let's get dressed and go" he said attempting to get up from the couch but she pulled him back by his jogging bottoms

"I need to be on those lips Mr. I'm going to be thinking about them all day" she said dragging him closer for a kiss which he fell into for what seemed like forever

"I got to write a song" he said when they stopped kissing

"What now, today?"

"Yep and it's about you"

"Make sure I hear it then won't you? today you say?"

"Yep"

"Okay" she said getting up to follow him passing by her room to grab her things for her morning ritual, they both got to the bathroom at the same time "After you" she said "It's your bathroom"

"Ladies first" he said stepping back to allow her access

"Okay but you're first tomorrow" she said walking into the bathroom

They were both ready within the hour and eating toast as they went through the door "We haven't slept and we're still having breakfast on the run" he laughed

They got to the studio and dare not show any emotion for fear of repercussions from Bigga so they just said a humble bye and parted company. They spent another day apart with the hope of getting just a glimpse of each other at some point during the working day. At 4pm Bigga called time "That's it Amber you can have the rest of the day"

"Thanks but I don't know anybody to have the rest of the day with"

"What's Sam doing let him show you round before your gig tonight"

"He said something about writing a new song so I guess he'll be a while"

"Not usually he has his hits sorted overnight" Bigga said as they left their recording room and made their way to the studio he was in. When they got there he was still panning out the last bits of the song "You're doing a new song I hear can we hear it yet? Bigga asked, Sam look up from the music sheet he was engrossed in

"Nearly there Biggs" he said

"Enough to give us a bar?"

"I can give it you all just need the drums to get the incidental beat down and we're good" he said

"Let's hear it then" he said looking at the band while Sam sneaked a look at Mercy, smiling

"He's a slave driver told you didn't I, for you" he said, his eyes dancing between the two of them "Anything; hit it" and the music started and he started singing **"Won't Walk Away' by Lemar** a different kind of grove to what everyone was used to hearing from him smooth with feeling

"Wow that was great and in one day I'm impressed Mr. Evans" Mercy said

"Yeah I like that mood on you Sam; inspired by?" Bigga asked

"Your jam we did at the club I loved the feel of it and it was relaxing you know" he said looking directly at Bigga as he spoke, but his smile was for Mercy's buzz

"Amber you must work with him, get a song done, soon too" Bigga said

"I will Biggs I will, he's got some good stuff and in a day" she said smiling at Sam

"I'm glad that's a wrap I need you to show Amber here the town she's got some time before her show tonight and she needs to get out but the same rules still apply" Bigga warned him

"I'm sure we both understand those rules Biggs, we're like almost room mates" Sam said forgetting himself

"Room mates?" Bigga asked

"Yeah my spare room is no longer spare she rents it from me, she gets a body guard, home and it's cheap, we couldn't find anything better" he said getting red faced

"Are you okay there? I mean you're not being taken advantage of are you?" he said looking at Sam as he spoke

"Hell no Sam isn't like that" she said disgusted with Bigga accusation "If he was I'd have to ask why you let me stay there that first night?"

"You're right silly question Amber forgive me" Bigga said holding her shoulder, Sam felt a ting of something watching Bigga's hand on her shoulder but had to bite his tongue, she saw his face and moved from Bigga grip across to him grabbing his arm and pulling him out of the studio.

"What was that face for?" she asked when they were in the car

"He put his hand on you and I think I felt jealousy, would you believe, it was weird but I wanted to deck him" he laughed

"I saw it I even felt it, it was weird I just knew I had to get you out of there fast, what's happening with us Sam we're a bit too connected, don't you think?"

"I don't know but I'm not scared about it, I'm just running with it"

"That's my phone" she said grabbing for her bag "It's Bigga" she said before flipping it open "Hi boss what can I do for you?" "That might work well but I'd have to see if he's doing anything first hold up"

"Sam are you busy this weekend?"

"No why?"

"Hold up let me finish this call and I'll fill you in, that's fine Biggs, Monday then bye"

"Monday how did you get tomorrow to Sunday off I'm so jealous"

"You're jealous of yourself now, this is getting worrying"

"Why myself?"

"Because you're off too, and I was thinking the perfect time for a little trip"

"Parent trap" he laughed "So you're ready for Dallas then?"

"I'm supporting you Sam are you ready?"

"Let's stop off home and book the tickets, throw some things in a bag and then we can go straight after the show before I change my mind"

"It's a plan" she said "What school did you go to?"

"I went to loads but the one that really impacted on my life was McKinley High in Ohio I joined the Glee Club there and had the time of my life and made some good friends but it's been a while since I saw any of them everyone is all over the world now but, Blaine's my life long friend in Texas and Mike's my best friend here in LA, I was talking to him about you at the club the other night, remember I told you about that?"

"Yes you did; any girlfriends coming out the woodwork at me?"

"Not many that will have a good word to say about me with my track record and against you I'm a bit of a slut but I've always practised safe sex no babies dotted around I've slept with about 4 girls in Dallas but I'm sure they'll turn it into 444 with their wish list activity, but I've kissed a lot"

"Anything else"

"Well I've never gone down on a girl, so if any of them say that they are lying and I rarely kiss the girls I sleep with on the lips, I think I remember kissing Tina Chang once but we ended up feeling like siblings"

"Tina Chang?"

"Yeah Mike's wife, we went to school together, they weren't together then obviously"

"Right you start packing, I'll make the reservations and get myself sorted, then we're off site seeing after I call my parents, still undecided" he said jumping out the car to open the other side for her. They got in the door and he swung her round giving her the biggest kiss "I've been wanting to do that all day" he said when he came up for air only to be dragged back in by her

"I've needed that since this morning too" she said when she finally let him go

"Sightseeing"

"Shitting right?" she asked knowing how they were feeling

"No I'm not, sightseeing after booking our flights" he said making her stop attempting to kiss him again in mid flow

"You're right" she said stepping away from him, he needed all his strength to not pull her back to him and go for gold

"This is so fucking hard" he said

"Yeah" Mercy said walking away and laughing her actions making him pick a cushion up and throw it at her

So she went and showered and changed her clothes while he booked the plane tickets and packed his clothes and then had his shower but, before leaving the flat they had another make out session in which he made several attempts to cop a feel of her boobs but she blocked his attempts and eventually he gave up and had his last kiss.

"Come on we haven't left much time for sightseeing"

"I'm going to see Texas in the morning I think we can be forgiven for not seeing LA by night, I mean I work in a night club Sam"

"I know" he laughed

"Will you sing for me tonight?"

"Bad move Biggs would have my nuts, but I can when we get to Texas"

"Why is that?"

"My contract says not to sing in Bars and Clubs in LA except ones I'm signed up to or at his request, I asked to sing a sorry song to the girls the other day and he said no"

"Poor Sam; we'll sing in Texas then" she said giving him her puppy eyes

"We will" he said as they got in his car to get to the venue. Pulling up at the back stage door 10 minutes later "Good luck on the ice Mercy I'll be waiting" he said as he escorted her to the back door, watched her walk up the corridor and then he went round the front to get into the club himself. He sat at the table front and centre to the stage waiting for her to perform and was determined not to move tonight as he always seemed to attract trouble when he ventured out

"Hi Sam" he heard from behind him just as Mercy looked around the curtain at him, his face changed and so did hers, she was mad and he was irritated

"Hi Ladies what can I do for you?"

"A drink would be nice" Santana replied "For old time sake"

"Vodka dirty please" Rachel said, Sam rolled his eyes at the fact that she'd actually teamed up with the others

"Yeah we all want shots" Quinn said looking mysterious

"Four shots coming up" he said getting up to go to the bar as they all sat at his table without being invited

Mercy was looking on thinking _when in hells name is he going to tell them to fuck off_ when she saw him coming back with drinks and handing them out "No messing tonight ladies, and I brought you those to show there's no hard feelings" he said nodding at the drinks he'd just set on the table

"We're singing tonight Sam, and it's to you" Rachel said getting up and heading towards the stage as the others followed her

Sam slyly looked in Mercy's direction not wanting to draw their attention to her, she was pissed

"Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen a treat for you tonight we're singing a song just one and it's to Sam I am because we want him to know that however we get him that's alright with us" Rachel said "start the music" she shouted as Santana, Quinn and Brittany ran to the stage. Quinn started singing **'Touch' by Little Mix'** as the others took their turn in the song and Rachel finished the song. Even Mercy had to admit they sounded alright together it was clear they had practised the song, but those sluts were wrong to back up on her man like that and she was pissed.

"Are you all shitting me?" Sam asked holding his hands up in front of him when they came off the stage to hug him "No fucking way, I told you all that I'd finished with that life and I'd finished with you it's not going to happen just leave me alone, and for the record, no I don't feel the same way" he said angrily, getting up and walking away in a familiar direction, Mercy knew exactly where he was going. It took her nearly fifteen minutes to calm down enough to go on stage and as she got to the centre she saw Sam re-entering the room, giving her a smile, _he's over it, but I'm just getting fucking starting_ _she thought_ returning his smile.

The girls were all still sitting at the table waiting for him to get back unwilling to accept his truth, Mercy was getting pissed and wanted to scream at them to leave him alone _'this calls for bitch moves'_ she thought as she settled in on the stage "This is for a special someone, who may need me to say the words" she said as the music started "listen to the words, Jane, Unique back me up please" she said looking directly at Sam as the music started and she started to sing her version of **"It All Belongs To Me" by Monica & Brandy (Adapted) **flashing her words at the girls as they sat staring at Sam dough eyed, Sam was listening and looking at her

 _Loving you is hard, I feel like I'm about to hurt myself, and I don't wanna do it baby, I'm loving you so hard and the way they act ain't been no help no no no no sugar (yeah, you got it sweet don't you). You must be blind, you must be dumb, you must be tripping, you must be crazy (you must be out your damn mind) To think that I'm ma let him off that easy, I know you're mad, can't take no more, but put him back, coz he ain't yours, have a fit, slam the door, but leave that man at the door, that man belongs to me. Those clothes, those cars, those rings, yeah, that mac book, that shit belongs to me, so log him off your face book coz he belongs to me_

(turn the lights on)

 _All you do is talk, never knew you to do nothing else, you ain't good for nothing' ladies, It's like you got no heart, cold as ice, and nothing can make you melt, no no no lady, hold on one minute ladies. You must be blind, you must be dumb, you must be tripping, you must be crazy, to think that I'm ma let him off that easy. I know you're mad, can't take no more, but put him back, coz he ain't yours, have a fit, slam the door but leave that man at the door, that man belongs to me. Those clothes, those cars, those rings, and that mac book, that shit belongs to me, so log him off your face book coz he belongs to me_

 _Ain't nothing leaving my house, unless it's over my dead body lady, so pack up all that lust you came with, cause loving you? There ain't no danger. I know you're mad, can't take no more, but put him back, he ain't yours, have a fit, slam the door but leave that man at the door, that man belongs to me. Those clothes, those cars, those rings, and that mac book, that shit belongs to me, so log him off your facebook coz he belongs to me, to me,_

 _Coz he belongs to me, to me, coz he belongs to me, to me, all belongs to me_

"That was the shit" Sam said moving forward before he remembered that the four ugly sisters were on the front row. Mercy beaconed him to come up on stage, he did and hugged her

"And for the record" she looked at the four ladies saying "This man belongs to me" she announced, Sam looked at her for a while, taking in what she'd just said before going in to kiss her

"Fuck he kissed her" Santana said "he's never kissed me let alone in company"

"Me either" Quinn said

"I don't remember a time he's kissed me on the lips like… that" Brittany said still looking at them on stage kissing

"Don't look at me I couldn't get him into bed half the time, I had pecks on the cheek after I'd bug him" Rachel told them

"This bitch is a threat" Santana said

"Girl you know Sam she ain't no threat, I remember seeing her sitting in the bar the day we found out about each other and she was just sitting there nursing a drink and sucking it all in so she knows what he's like. If she wants to get bitten that is sure as shit up to her good luck to her I say, I mean I wouldn't have minded going back there, he's a good lay, but if he's settled now what's the point?" Brittany concluded

"So that's it, end of fight?" Quinn asked

"End of for me" Santana said as Brittany echoed her response

They finally came up for air, giving Mercy time to say "Ladies I mean it, this man belongs to me and if we have to have this conversation again it's gonna be explosive" she warned, they just looked at each other not saying anything

 **FRIDAY**

Sam sat at the same table as the ugly sisters for the rest of the night buying them drinks and talking until Mercy finished her act, introduced her to them as his girlfriend, had a drink, then they went to the airport as planned.

"Why did you choose to out us tonight?" he asked as they got in the car

"Jealousy I think them being all over you and I just wanted to warn them off so I did, problem"

"Not at all super sexy Miss Jones but now you've broached the subject will you be my girlfriend?"

"Wow I think I'm in love with you Sam Evans because I'd be honoured to be your girlfriend, does that mean other half? Hold up is this a one on one relationship or is it open?"

"Fully one on one Mercy I'm not messing about this" he said wiggling his index finger between them "is not a joke" he said as they pulled up at the airport

"I'm not taking it as a joke Sam I know how hard that was for you and I'm happy really but, I genuinely want to know if you're serious about this or am I the start of another game"

"I'm scared shitless if you must know but I also know I've never, and I mean never, needed anything or anyone as much as I need you in my life and the way I'm feeling about you I don't have room for anything or anyone else, this thing is getting bigger for me" he said as he put the bags through at the check in and took her hand as they went to the nearby café for drinks

"I know that feeling boyfriend, but; just so you know, I'm still a no sex before marriage person so can you deal with that?"

"I'm not into the waiting game so you better be ready for things to start moving fast between us and I mean the legal important stuff, I'm that serious"

"Wow at that rate we'll be married within the week" she laughed

"You laugh" he said sobering her up

"That's our flight they just called" he said getting up and picking up his holdall and hers "Meeting the parents" he said grabbing her hand and heading towards the plane. The flight took three hours, they slept on the flight and were even more tired when they landed

 **Texas**

"Sorry Mercy but everyone's just started getting up at the ranch for feeding and everything I'm not sure how much sleep you'll get but we'll definitely get breakfast"

"I'm too excited to think about sleep Sam you're making it up with your Dad and promise no sleep until you've at least tried to do that?"

"I promise" he said kissing her on the forehead, before jumping into a waiting taxi "it's about a 20 minute ride" he informed her pulling her closer to him till she was almost on his lap "I can't be close enough to you, don't get letting go of me when we get there will you I need you close"

"Nervous Sammy" she said pushing out her bottom lip and making him laugh

"Fuck I'm turned on by that begging face you just dropped on me Mercy" he said nervously "And the way you say Sammy sounds sexy as hell making my man parts move don't do that too often"

"I'm supposed to do that to you I'm your girlfriend" she said smiling, he kissed her and smiled back

"Okay here we are just coming into the Ranch" he said

"Where's the house?" she asked looking ahead

"About a mile and a half in"

"How big is this Ranch?"

"One of the bigger ones around about 275 acres"

"Fuck Sam your family are rich you didn't tell me that"

"It's not important and their still just people, I'm richer I got you" he said hugging her in "don't take no shit from them Mercy. I know I promised you I'd try hard, but if they attack you sorry we are out of there I'm not having it"

"I can handle myself Sam, the aim is to get your relationship with your Dad back on track and see your Mom, never mind how they treat me this is important, I'm used to it"

"You should never get used to being treated badly and while you're with me it's not acceptable I don't care who it is"

"Wow Sam it's a fucking mansion" she sat up saying as the house came into view, they passed the tree lined avenue and rounded the corner to reveal a stunning white building with double front doors and about 20 windows on the front and a separate building which looked like a garage to the left side of the building

"It's okay a bit dated now I'll have to fix it up when they've gone"

"Where are they going?"

"Passed on like"

"How frigging morbid what are you thinking like that for?" she pulled away form him asking

"Oh I'm an only child" he said jumping out of the car and walking round to open the door for her to get out while paying the taxi man and getting him to bring the bags to the door.

Sam left the bags on the step and opened the door "Morning" he shouted through the house dragging Mercy with him obviously excited to see his Mother "Where is everyone?" he shouted again to see his Mother come running out of the kitchen

"Samuel is that you? Oh my God I don't believe it my prayers have been answered I'm going to ask but I don't want to, what are you doing here?" she said hugging him so tightly he wasn't able to answer her, when she let go she started searching him "Are you okay? Your skin and bone boy, come get some breakfast" she said before stopping sharply having seen Mercy "hello" she said to Mercy then looked at Sam "this is?"

"Mercy Mom this is Mercy my girlfriend"

"Pleased to meet you Mrs. Evans" Mercy said putting her hand out to shake

"I guarantee you're responsible for him being here thank you" she said hugging a shocked Mercy "And the name is Rose Mrs. Evans is my mother-in-law come on in" she said leading them to the kitchen

"Where's Dad" he asked

"One of the cows are birthing he's been down there all night I'm expecting him soon or that Cow's in trouble, he'll be glad to see you"

"Will he?"

"Sam you're his only child of course he'll be pleased to see you, it's whether the two of you are going to be stubborn enough not to show it is the question" he looked at Mercy, pushing that bottom lip out again making him laugh

"Breakfast will be ready in five" Rose said as Mercy and Sam took their coats off and sat at the kitchen table watching his Mom while Sam asked questions about old faces and animals just catching up. As said within fifteen minutes the breakfast was in front of them, they were tucking in when the back door opened

"She had a tough time but we got the little bugger out in time" his Dad said with his back to the room forcing his boots off to leave outside using the step and shutting the door. Sam stopped eating and looked up waiting for the initial reaction

"Sam is the breakfast alright?" his Mom asked

"I haven't had it yet woman" his Dad turned round saying when he realised she was talking to Sam the son "Sam my boy good to see you" he said going towards him with outstretched arms, Sam got up and leaned into his hug "this is long awaited I want to apologise son for whatever it was that I did not having you in my life is shit hard I want to make it up to you whatever it takes I'll do it"

"It wasn't you Dad" he said "We'll talk after, all of us" he said sitting back down and holding Mercy's hand again

"And who's this nugget of gold, she's a looker SJ"

"You're going to have to use Sam now Dad because I don't use SJ any more, this is Mercy my girlfriend"

"Pleased to meet you Mercy, do you mind Sam?" he asked and Sam nodded an okay before his Dad gave Mercy a kiss on the cheek "Welcome to the family, she's a keeper Sam"

"Thank you Mr. Evans and hello" she smiled

"Please call me Samuel a bit difficult with the two of us in the house or Dad whichever you feel comfortable with, I know Sam's serious about you you're here" he said sitting at the table as his breakfast arrived and he tucked in "excuse me while I eat been up all night" "So Sam you're still singing, we have all your records, I think you've lost the country music bug but I like your stuff and the fact that you write it all is amazing I'm proud of you son"

"Thanks Dad"

"Hurry up Sammy I want to hear Sam's news" Rose said

"I'm going as fast as I can and stop with the Sammy shit you know what you're doing" he said looking at her lustfully, making Sam and Mercy smile at each other "You get that too son?"

"Yeah I do Dad only I just found out about it"

"Killer said by the right woman ah" he said and they both laughed, so when he finished eating Rose was the one to encourage the conversation

"Come on Sam spit it out what's kept you away from my arms for nearly what 8 years?" she asked

"Dad you're going to have to use your first name this is getting confusing for me" Sam said

"Okay my real first name is Dan" he told Mercy laughing "I call myself Sam, my middle name, because I missed the bugger so much"

"Well the reason I've been away and treated you all the way I did was Mrs. Jennings" he said and waited for their reaction

"Penny?" Rose said quizzically at first and then she had a face of disbelief "Sam you are not saying what I think you're saying" Rose said with her hands over her mouth "Are you that child's father?"

"What? What child? No way, No way, what a child I was raped and it produced a child?" he said

"Raped….. By Penny, No fucking way that fucking bitch, that fucking bitch" Dan got up saying pacing around the kitchen "I want to dig the bitch up and kill her again, correction I need to dig that bitch up and kill her again" "Sam I got to get out of here for a while I'm gonna to do some damage" he said leaving the house

"Come back, please don't do anything stupid come back" Rose shouted after him but he was in no mood to listen

Mercy held onto Sam's hand tight refusing to let it go just in case he decided to leave too "Mercy I need to go after him he's going to do something stupid and Mom's on her own, you got a car Mom" he asked

"You have, your dad brought it about 3 years ago it's in the garage" she said "Some jeep looking thing"

"Sam should I stay here?" Mercy said letting him go

"No, come on we need to go, Mom come on we need to find Dad"

"Where's she buried?" he asked

"Gladstone near the Lake" she replied jumping in the car on the passenger side and Mercy got in the back "Mercy where are .." Sam turned to see Mercy getting in the back and decided not to question it he just smiled and got in the driving seat and sped off towards the Lake. When they got there Rose jumped out of the car before it stopped and started running towards the grave stones in the distance, Sam stopped the car looked at Mercy and got out the car "You okay?" he asked, she nodded before he ran off after his Mom

"Mom we need to slow down Dad won't dig that grave up but he might hurt himself I shouldn't have said anything I'm sorry" he said when he caught up to her

"You should have said something years ago Sam I always knew there was something about that bitch, I want to kill her, I don't know about your Dad"

"At this point it's not even about her any more if she's dead"

"Let's just find your Dad and get him back home and then we can talk this through"

"Dan!" Rose shouted across the graveyard

"Over here" she heard back and went running over to where the noise came from

"Dan I hope you're not really digging that bitch up we'll be in trouble" Rose said moving towards him

"I'm not I got here and thought she can't die twice, can she, unless she came back the first time like minutes after"

"SJ I'm really sorry that happened to you if I could turn back time I would. Now you've said it, I can see all the signs your misbehaviour, rebellion, our fading relationship and you leaving were all elements of you telling me something was wrong and, although I suspected it, I chose not to ask that question and carry on as usual. I swear I never thought it was Penny, I sacked a load of ranch hands thinking it was them you know" Dan said

"Let's go home Dad I've left Mercy in the car and I promised I wouldn't leave her" he said

"She means a lot to you doesn't she?" Dan asked

"Yes Dad she does and it happened really quick; you know?"

"I know it was like that for your mother and me, Rose will you go sit with Mercy while Sam and I have a chat please?" he asked

"Don't be long it gets creepy out here" she said walking back towards the car, as Dan turned back to Sam and started talking

"I can only say it was like a bolt of lightning when we met and from that first moment I knew I had to have her above all others. I was actually seeing a girl when I first saw your Mom and I told her that evening I didn't love her and we needed to split. Until I saw your Mom mind I thought I did love that other girl"

"God Dad I thought I was just lusting at first but I'm in love from that first day I don't know how to tell her I don't want to scare her off or anything but I could marry her today"

"I've been there son, and as God would have it she's a virgin isn't she?"

"How do you know?"

"It's like history repeating itself Son, you will marry her and nothing will keep you apart so don't sweat it"

"Nothing"

"Well babies might try at first but other than that nothing"

"I can't even lie to her Dad, that just doesn't happen to me, I lie all the time it's a trade mark but, I can't to her I don't understand why, and the strangest thing is I don't want to lie to her"

"She'd know anyway son she's your soul mate, your other half, your heart suck it up and count yourself lucky to have found her some search their whole life, and never do"

"Let's get back coz she'll be stressing"

"We will get back because we need to talk" Dan said getting up "But son if she's who you think she is they'll be peeved that we interrupted them by coming back so quick so watch for it and that's a good sign believe me"

They got back to the car to find Mercy and Rose deep in conversation "What you two find to talk about" Sam asked

"Hush your mouth boy we're talking woman talk" His Mom said as his Dad jumped in his own jeep "SJ come sit in the front with me" his Mom said sitting at the wheel, putting Sam's nose out of joint as he wanted to sit with Mercy but, he did it anyway.

There was a little small talk all the way back home and Sam seemed fidgety and kept looking in the mirror at Mercy all the way. "What?" Mercy mouthed one of the times when she caught him yet again looking at her through the front mirror, he just put his eyes down. Mercy started paying more attention to the conversation Sam was having with his Mom after that and she heard a lot of names being mentioned but nothing to be alarmed about or so she thought. The car stopped outside the front door just like the taxi had a short while ago and everyone got out, Dan arrived at the same time

"Son can we have that chat now please we have the Charles' party later tonight and we need to make an appearance you know how the neighbours are" his Dad said while letting his Mom out of the car and Sam was on the other side doing the same for Mercy as they spoke.

Sam grabbed Mercy's hand and squeezed it before replying to his Dad "Yep that's possible but, what time are you going to the Charles'?"

"Just having this conversation then getting dressed and off"

"Okay" Sam said turning to Mercy to ask "Do you want to go or are you tired?"

"Oh we already discussed that we're going to do something special with my hair and then we'll be dressed and waiting by the time you finish your chat and then we'll be off" Rose said

"Mom I was hoping.." Sam said

"Stop it Sam you're far too attached to Mercy let her out sometimes" his Mom came back with, Sam rolled his eyes but didn't answer back remembering Mercy's saying; you know the man by how he treats his parents or something.

Sam and his Dad sat down to have their conversation and Mercy and Rose went upstairs as she'd said about an hour or so later Sam and his Dad where hugging and Mercy and Rose were still nowhere to be seen "don't even mention time to them Sam just take my word for it"

About twenty minutes later they descended looking everything they were beauty at its best "You look fantastic" Sam said to Mercy "Beautiful" was all Dan could say "We've worked the dates out and the baby isn't Sam's not a chance in hell he'd well gone by conception dates" Dan said and everyone breathed in relief.

"Come on get upstairs and get dressed I don't want to be sitting around for too long getting all crushed and everything" Rose said and the men ran off upstairs, within 30 minutes they were both downstairs ready to go looking dapper"

"Ain't we a handsome, beautiful bunch of people?" Rose smiled

"Damn straight" Mercy said making everyone laugh

"You stick with me tonight Hun" Rose said to Mercy, Sam wasn't happy as they walked out to the car and this time the men sat up front and the ladies in the back

"Mercy we need to talk" Sam said once the car started up and got off the grounds

"You got all tomorrow to talk Hun can I have her tonight?" Rose said

"It's important Mom" Sam said

"You're not at work or anything so it can't be that important leave it till tomorrow son let's just enjoy tonight yeah?"

"I think that's the point Mom" Sam said almost under his breath

Rose's mobile rang, it was Carol Charles the host for the party "Hi Carol, yes we're on our way now, yes but Sam came over and, yes he's coming too and, yes we are, as I , yes we will, Carol, Carol, she's gone" Rose said shutting the phone off

Minutes later they were sitting outside the Charles residence and the party was in full swing "Mercy I need …"

"Sam I said leave her alone" Rose said pulling Mercy to her "Come on Mercy lets go party" and they left Sam standing at the car with his Dad while they went off into the house

"Dad all kinds of shit is going to hit the fan when Mercy meets up with those girls I dated. I need to at least tell her it's going to happen and, Mom won't let me, it's not fair her going in unarmed like that"

"If she's worth protecting your Mom will do it son leave the ladies to do what they do best" his Dad said

"What's that?" Sam asked

"Bitch" his Dad replied "Just know you have her back, whatever happens and, nobody gets to hit them so just watch out for them" he said following them into the house

"Sam" a group of girls swooned as he walked in

"Ladies" he said looking at no one in particular and carried on walking with his Dad looking for Mercy as he walked, she turned with the commotion and smiled at him

"Sam hi" another one came into his space to say "Remember me Josie Richards" she said "5th grade onwards

"Hi Josie, hell you've grown up how are you?"

"Fine can we get a dance later on for old time sake?"

"No I'm here with my girlfriend"

"Yeah right you don't have girlfriends and remember you promised Diane Green you'd marry her if you ever decided to get married"

"Diane Green?" Sam said puzzled

"Yeah her with the deep blue eyes I think anyway she hasn't been here for a while and then Jayne, Ruth, Julie, Sarah, Dion, Debbie" too many to count of your ex's are over there all waiting to say hi"

"Oh" Sam said thinking Fuck "I need to find my girlfriend" Sam said looking around the venue with no joy, and panic started to set in for him, his dad saw it

"Calm down son let them do their worst your Mom will handle it, and Mercy looks like a fighter too" he said as Sam carried on scanning the room for Mercy

Sam's panic got the better of him and he moved away from his Dad and non-stop talking Josie and into the crowd, only to find Mercy and his Mom standing in a crowd of ladies laughing and hugging each other _"I need to speak to her_ " he said to himself

"Oh Baptism by fire Sam, your Mom is introducing Mercy to all you old haunts" Josie said rushing past him to get to the group. Sam didn't know what to do he didn't want them all over him in front of Mercy but he didn't want them to think he had feelings for them and some of the girls if he remembered had no girl code. He stood there in his dilemma until his Mom called him over

"Hi, there you are" he said going up to Mercy and hugging her and kissing her forehead before looking into her eyes and kissing her on the lips "I missed you" there was a brief silence before Diane came forward

"Well Sam Evans, the well fit bit of rough you're finally back, not for me I hope I'm hitched got fed up of waiting for you" she said going in for a hug and Sam hung onto Mercy with his Right arm so Diane had to make do with half a hug, straight after which Sam introduced her to Mercy, he did that with all of them he could remember, that chose to hug him.

"So Sam" Julie said she was Sam's first proper girlfriend she came after the incident with Mrs. Jennings and he tried his hardest not to give her a hard time but he took her virginity and left her the day after "Is this finally forever or a hit and run, don't tell me she's a virgin" she finished

"We haven't talked about forever yet but it' definitely for now" Mercy said smiling up at Sam "It's good to meet so many of your old flames at once it means I only have to say this once and if there are any missing please" Mercy said looking at all the women standing around and in front of her "Feel free to pass this on" she said taking another breath, and moving Sam away from her

"Sam belongs to me now so you all need to back the fuck off before I have to deal with your shit and please believe I will break your shit off so stop with the remarks and innuendos of fucks past get over it, it's never going to happen, or in a few cases happen again, not on my time anyway" she said standing waiting for reactions but none came "So we are clear then?" she asked putting her ear forward for a response

"I think it's up to Sam who he wants, not you" one of the girls said

"I can assure you it is most definitely up to me" Mercy said looking straight in her eyes "I will not be saying it again so listen carefully hands, eyes, hearts, minds off my Man"

"Woo Miss Thing do you really think you can take us all on? Dion piped in

"I think the question should be do you think he wants you enough to fight for him?" Mercy said "And I think each one of you should ask yourselves that before you come to me because as I said I will break it off"

"So snap that" Rose said clipping her fingers above her head at her waist and at her knee"

"Sam come on" his Dad said in his ear and he moved with his Dad away from the crowd of women

Mercy and Rose walked off bouncing almost as Sam and Dan stood watching "I told you Bitch" Dan said

"With attitude so Sassy" Sam said obviously turned on

"Down Boy" Dan said laughing making Sam laugh too as they walked towards the main room

"Sam" Mrs. Charles said as they entered the main room where all the food was being served "We haven't had the pleasure of your voice live now for about it's got to be 10 years will you do us some songs. One of yours though no Country you're not about that any more I'm told and I quite like your stuff your Mom keeps me up to speed"

"I'll see what I can do Mrs. Charles later on in about half an hour" Sam replied looking at his Dad "Good idea, bad idea?" he asked

"It will be fine son just go with the flow Mom and Mercy will look after themselves stop worrying, she's already an Evans"

"it's not about how she is Dad I'm missing her we're in the same place and I'm missing her and I really don't understand these feelings I'm having about this woman sometimes it really scares me cos I feel so... exposed"

"Sam, Sam Evans no way Sam freakin Evans what brought you back Bro?" he turned to see his best friends from childhood Blaine Anderson smiling coming towards him. Blaine was still as immaculate as he had always been, hair perfect, colour coordinated and still as handsome as they come.

"Blaine what the, hey great to see you Bro I've missed you" he said

"I've missed you too Bro" he said giving him a bro hug

"What are you doing with yourself now-a-days?" Sam asked

"Well I finally got married to a guy called Kurt he's the cutest ever and he loves me and we have two children both adopted before you ask, I'm in the film industry just bustin in and he's into fashion"

"Someone more into fashion than you?" Sam asked laughing

"You'll have to meet him he met up with some old college friend or something and went off to chat. So what are you doing with yourself other than making hit after hit as we all knew you would?"

"Truth I wasn't doing anything until under a week ago when I met the love of my life and now in my head I've planned the engagement, wedding, family and retirement"

"What! You mean you've found someone? Remember we thought that would never happen for you, that's fantastic, where is she?"

"She's around with my Mom somewhere I brought her down to meet them and she's run off with her" he said laughing

"That's a good sign" Blaine said "Are you round for the weekend?"

"Yeah I think we'll go back on Sunday evening will you be around?"

"Yeah lets meet up at my house tomorrow night and we can meet the other halves we've got the children at home so I'm going to grab Kurt and get off, they'll be getting grumpy for Grandparents, you'll meet them tomorrow Bro it's so good to see you, tomorrow" Blaine said walking backwards away from Sam

"Tomorrow" Sam said turning round to see Mrs. Charles standing behind him "Song Sam" she said

"Okay I'm on my way now" Sam said searching the area for Mercy and his Mom, his eyes met with Mercy's when he looked to the right, she was standing watching him anyway so he smiled and walked towards her

"Mrs Charles asked me to sing and I wondered did you want to sing with me for a second song"

"Something fun please" she said

"Well the first one will be a fuck off song to all those girls that tried to attack you this evening, I've just got to do that so, if you come up after that, is that okay?"

"Absolutely fine, and Sam, I love your family"

"They have to love you because I do" he said before he could stop himself, looking shocked that he'd said it

She kissed him on the lips, looked into his eyes and said "Me too from day one" Sam was buzzed punching the air and jumping higher than Mercy had ever seen anyone jump before

Sam grabbed her and kissed her for the longest time before letting her go "I've needed to touch you since forever it seems like an age" he said before kissing her again

"Sam song" Mrs. Charles said again and Sam let go of Mercy's waist and grabbed her hand and went up on stage

"Good evening everyone Mrs. Charles has asked me to do some of my songs for her so sorry if you were expecting country but not from me just yet anyway and as a treat I've brought along my girlfriend, who is an awesome singer, to help me with another song so I'm just going to sit her down here" he said getting a chair for her on the stage "Before we start" Sam grabbed his guitar and started playing the melody before the band took over, "You got the backing on this?" he asked the back singers standing in waiting, they nodded and he took it away singing **"I choose you" by Mario** Mercy was sitting listening as he sung until he got to the chorus and then she was up dancing for him, with him, to him and singing along telling him she chose him too. Sam finished the song giving Mercy a kiss as everyone in the crowd wooing "Next up a duet from us" Sam said strumming his notes and whispering to Mercy "This is to all of them" she nodded, then he signalled to the band to start as they sung **"Love & Sex Part 2" By Joe & Kelly Rowland **as the crowd danced along to the smooth grooves, anyone in the business would have agreed that was the business

"You are on fire" she kissed into his neck saying as they finished

"It's the way you've got me today babe, sorry Mercy" he said as they made to exit the stage but stopped as he apologised

"What's wrong with calling me Babe?" she said looking up at him from behind her

"I called the others babe because I couldn't be bothered to remember their names and I don't want you to think I'm treating you the same"

"Are you treating me the same?"

"No I'm not, you are it for me I really do love you"

"Then you can call me babe if you want, I trust you, and I like it"

"You just blow me away Mercy you really do, don't think I'm silly but do you think we were meant for each other?"

"No doubt yes we were"

"I feel the same too"

"We feel the same too" the crowd said alerting Sam to the fact that the mic's were still on as he looked down at it

"Last song so get jumping and then we're off we need privacy, and you need to be paying to see us like the rest of the world" Sam said laughing "Babe can we do Hey Mama"

"Yeah no problem" Mercy said as Sam turned and instructed the Musicians and singers then the music started for a short while before Sam started shouting to the crowd who was shouting with him as they started singing **"Hey Mama"David Guetta ft. Nicki Minaj & Afrojack **everyone was getting into the song dancing and having fun to the catchy tune. As the song finished Sam said "Thank you and we are out of here" while everyone was clapping and the band carried on the tune, as they left the stage "Talk about versatile" he looked at Mercy saying

"My middle name" she laughed

"Mom, Dad we're going to go see the town and walk part way home if you don't mind, next stage relationship if you know what I mean" Sam said as they hugged his parents and headed out of the Charles home. When they got to the long drive Sam asked Mercy if she was alright walking for a while or he should get a car and she agreed to walk.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well we said the L word" he said after a pause in the conversation

"You mean Love Sam we said we loved each other"

"Well yes we said we loved each other, I didn't want to say just in case you done it for effect or something, actually I'm passing bricks waiting for you to come back with something on this" he said making her laugh

"Sam" Mercy said as she stopped walking and looked up into his eyes "I love you, I have since maybe our second conversation and definitely by the end of our first night together in your flat, where has all this doubt come from? I've never lied to you"

"It's not doubt I think it's more disbelief, I mean when we met I had like four female friends all at the same time, you've come here and seen that I'm like the world's biggest whore and you still have the confidence in me to trust what I say, I just have to keep checking if this is real cos I've only ever imagined this kind of relationship I didn't actually know it existed" he said looking at her "Maybe I'm expecting you to disappear in a puff of smoke or something" he said followed by a nervous laugh

Mercy carried on walking saying "I'm not about to tempt fate by not doing what my heart is telling me to do Sam I've lived that way all my life my grandmother taught me that"

"Thank the lord for your grandmother" he hugged her in saying "So we're in love I like this feeling correction I love this feeling" he shouted as they carried on walking down the road afterwards in silence.

"Sam let's talk about sex" she blurted out

"It's fun, we'll like it when we're ready, it can get messy and it produces babies if we're not careful oh and STD's too, next subject"

"Sam" she stopped to look at him with sad eyes

"What?" he asked looking back at her with a smirk on his face

"I meant when will we be ready and everything"

"We've already had that conversation, when we're married and that is going to happen I need you to know that, but we have a bit more to work out first"

"Okay" she huffed "I can see this needs spelling out Mr. Evans" she said stopping him from walking

"Mr. Evans is a bit strong considering we just fell in love" he said with a smile

She ignored his flow and carried on "I'm not about to let you bust my cherry until we're married but I expect other things to happen you know" Mercy said searching his face for a light to come on but none did "Oral sex Sam" she said with a bit of a blush

"Oh; oh okay" he said sounding like he'd been slapped in the face "I didn't think you'd know about sucking dick and that have you done that before?" he asked

"No I haven't but, I've seen it on TV and DVD's so I know enough to know it's not penetrative sex and, it's not just about sucking dick is it?"

"Well I guess not, but I've never been into a girl that much to do anything like that to her if you know what I mean" he said coyly

"So you don't think that much of me then?"

"Oh yes I do actually, I'd love to try that with you so you're saying we can have like oral sex?" he asked for clarification smiling at her nod "And how far will you go with that, serious heavy petting or what?" his voice saying excitement

"Down boy" she said laughing "I want nothing in my back passage thank you very much and I mean ever, and no fingers inside me but anything else goes"

"Okay so massive make out sessions for us, I'm going to suffer with blue balls for a while then"

"Hopefully it's encouragement for you to make an honest woman of me"

"Shit" Sam said rubbing his trousers zip yet again "Too much excitement for me I could do with some of that now, but I want our first time anything to be special so I'm going to control myself"

"Thank you Sam" she said grabbing his hand and carrying on walking "Where are all these sights you supposed to be showing me?"

He swung her round to face him "There are loads but right now this is the only one I want you to see" he said looking into her eyes as they went into a way too passionate kiss for right there on the street

"Evans and his black lady what are you doing, don't you know you can get locked up in these parts for PDA?" Someone shouted from a car driving past

He stuck his two fingers up making the car stop "Shit Sam they stopped" she said grabbing hold of his hand "Do we run?"

"From what? No we don't" he said half not understanding why she would say that, as the car backed up and her grip got tighter

"Still invincible Evans" the driver said as they levelled up to where Sam was standing

"Might have guessed it was you Jessie, talking about my girl like that, still living off the bank of Mom and Dad I see?" he said as Jessie jumped out of the car to give him a hug

"No offence Miss just trying to rattle his cage my apologies for my comment" Jessie said holding his hand out to be shaken "I'd normally kiss pretty girls but as your with Sam, which is a rare sight, I don't think I'll even ask permission for fear of being decked" he said looking at Sam who confirmed that hugging was not allowed "Jessie St James is the name" he said as Mercy gave her hand for shaking after Sam smiled at her giving the Okay"

"Jess what's happening for you?" he asked

"Married Barbara although I don't know if it's love but the family connection is a good one and the children are beautiful"

"You have children with Barbara?"

"Yes, 2 girls and just had a little boy all look like their mothers family so much I wonder sometimes" he said laughing "You around for the weekend, you must come see us"

"Will do" he said shaking Jessie's hand and walking away

"Tell me you didn't sleep with his wife too" she said laughing as they watched him drive away "Sam at this rate our children will never know where their grandparents came from because we'll be too scared of them meeting up with your old haunts we'll ban them from Texas

"I didn't sleep with her but, we had a make out session just before I left Texas and the thing is she told me she was getting married I didn't know it was to Jessie he's a sort of friend"

"How can you have sort of friends Sam?"

"Well we spent time together as children because our families are of the same money pot you know and Barbara's Family the Mason's are another one of us money pots along with the Anderson's who you'll meet tomorrow evening because Blaine was or still is really my best friend"

"Sam my patience is running out there are too many women I can't fight the world"

"I don't need you to fight any of them Mercy just believe in me. I told you I slept with four girls the rest weree kisses or hangers on, there is absolutely nothing any of them can do to split us up. I'm never, I need you to look at me for this" he said grabbing her chin "Never do you understand me, going to go with anyone else until the day we get married and then we'll totally belong to each other"

"Okay Sam I'll work with that but this girls jumping out the woodwork thing is only a joke for so long" she said before she carried on walking

"I'll sort it Mercy I will" he said following her down the road

It was early hours of the morning when they finally got back home, Sam's parents were in bed already. "We won't share a room Mercy I don't want my parents thinking the worst of you"

"Your Mom knows I'm a virgin and we're waiting, she has ways of getting information from me" she laughed

"I'll take you round the grounds tomorrow and in the evening as I said we're going to Blaine's they have the biggest Ranch in these parts by about 5 acres ours is the second biggest" they stood in the kitchen, him making hot chocolate and her sitting at the table as they talked

"I love this house Sam it's like the house above all houses isn't it?"

"I didn't really get the chance to love it as a child, I suppose it is nice but, my memories keep me guarded"

"Now we're here together maybe we can make new memories?" she asked, he nodded

"Do you want to go for a swim, I found that relaxing when I was growing up?"

"You have a pool?" she asked excitedly "Not skinny dipping right?" she frowned making him laugh

"No in underwear or you can go get your swimwear, up to you" he said still laughing

"Where's the pool?" Sam pointed to the door leading outside

"Just across the way just a minute walk away you'll see the water shimmering as you open the door" he said, she left her seat to open the door and look out

"Yep I'm going to get me some of that" she walked through the door saying, Sam left what he was doing to follow her, once in the pool room she kicked off her shoes, unzipped her dress and let it fall to the floor before jumping in the pool "It's great not too cold, what you waiting for come on in" she shouted back at him, he didn't hesitate he stripped down to his underwear and jumped in

"It's freezing Mercy" he shivered catching his breath, they played about for a while before doing some lengths and calling it a night on the swimming. He jumped out of the pool, got two robes, wrapped her in one before putting the other around himself "I think we've earned our hot drink don't you?" he said doing a shiver and hugging her into him to get warm

"Please" she said bending down to collect her belongings before leaving the pool

"Someone will pick those up in the morning"

"Like who?"

"We have staff that do everything, Mom was cooking this morning because she wanted to not because she does" he said laughing while opening the door for her

Mercy looked at him to see if he was joking, and saw he wasn't "Why weren't you scared of that guy in the car tonight?" she asked while Sam pulled out a chair for her to sit on, before going back to making the hot drinks

"Because I'm Sam Evans and around here everyone respects the name, I'm the safest I could ever be round here Mercy and so are you now everyone knows who you are" he said looking at her "And I don't mean to sound big headed about that, it's just what my parents have built up and, those girls all just want a piece of it and, I suppose that's why I've had those opportunities to disrespect the way I have in the past, because they and I, know the game"

"So Sam how rich are you I mean I don't know I can handle more money"

"We don't handle money babe we live in LA in a flat that we pay our bills on, my parents handle money"

"Okay wobble over" she smiled as Sam handed her the hot drink and put a plate of cookies on the table

"So I don't get it how comes your family have a good name and you have a bad one? I know it all started with a wicked witch and all that, but there must be something else to it I mean your money, and surely if the people around here respect money they would be scared of treating you badly but those girls today they didn't seem to care who you were, why is that?"

"Everyone round here is money"

"Okay so why the respect?"

"Well think of money as in tree yeah but not just any tree an old oak tree say so you'll have the root which is where everything else comes from" Sam said nodding

"Yeah and Sam I'm not a baby I'm just not into understanding your money thing so no more baby steps"

"Sorry babe, well my family planted the tree and everyone else has come to look at it"

"Okay so how did these other people come to be dipping into your family business?"

"Well the business used to be gold back in the day then it changed to oil and it's been oil ever since but there's always a buck to be made in the industry so people buy land near us and hope for the best some have found oil and some haven't but my great great grandfather had the nose for it and passed it down the generations. Dad got bored with the oil business he said he was spending too much time away from Mom and started the cattle trade which is making big bucks right now but he still has his hand in oil"

"So how do you know so much when you've been away for like 9 years?"

"I love my singing and DJ job I love being around people and interacting and everything but my first calling was business and first rule of thumb keep an eye on your pennies"

"So do you hope to take all this on in the future?"

"I'm not too sure yet"

"What's holding you back?"

"Well I have to be honest I've just met the person I want to spend all my life with, and it very much depends on her life choices as to whether I live here or somewhere else"

"No way is this up to me Sam Evans no fucking way" she told him shocked

"It's up to us Mercy you've just started out in the music business it may well be your calling and we'll have to follow it" he said "Don't worry about this place it will always be a family business I have no intentions of selling it too much blood, sweat and tears to let it go. I was thinking to make part of the big house a holiday home and half for us as a holiday home or I might just use it all as a hotel and make us a holiday home somewhere else on the land"

"Have you really been thinking about this?"

"Babe you don't know how easy decisions have been for me since I've met you"

"I bet I do babe there really easy for me too I just want to be where you are, that's easy enough"

"Hey its been about 5 hours since I last told you and we haven't been to sleep yet that's bad form don't you think?" he said

"Since you said what?"

"I love you I really do it, was scary to come to that realisation, but I couldn't fight the feeling and I hope I haven't scared you off in telling you this because that's the last thing I want to do"

"I know it's only been a few days for us Sam but I feel exactly the same way, I've gone past freaking out about it I'm just rolling with the punches because it feels right and I do love you with all my heart" she said looking up at him

 **SATURDAY**

"It's 3 in the morning we need to get to bed you can sleep in my room if you want no funny business but you can" he said Putting the cups away and putting the leftover biscuits back in the tin. "Let's go up" he took her hand and left the kitchen. They'd reached the first step when the doorbell rang "Who the hell is that?" he asked a blank looking Mercy, shrugging her shoulders. He let go of her hand and walked towards the front door the same time as the butler came out of the side room to answer the door

"I'll get it Master Sam" he said and Sam let him pass to open the door

"Good morning Miss everyone in the household is asleep how can I help you" he asked a blond lady standing at the door

"Well tell Master Evans to get up, I heard he was back in Dallas and thought I'd be the first to jump on, it's Miss Anderson just say Swifty's here he'll know who I am" she said as Sam emerged from the side of the door.

"Jenny it's so fucking late, what are you doing here" he said laughing and hugging her hello "Come in we were just going to bed but I'll give you like 10 minutes come meet Mercy the love of my life" he said looking towards where he'd left her only to find she wasn't there "Oh she must of carried on up" he said to Jenny "I saw Blaine earlier today and we're up to yours tomorrow evening, you've sprung up you were a squirt the last I saw you"

"It's called growing up big bro from other parents, everyone does it you've got face hair and apparently in love and it's not; shock, with me" Jenny said pretending to be stunned

"This could have waited till the morning Jen, what is it?"

"I was sent by the clan to check out the new Mrs. but she's not about so the plan has been squashed, I told them she's going to be all that if our Sam's fell for her but, they don't believe me. I always knew you had class, there was just never any class in Dallas, told them but, they are going to feel it. Tell her to bring it tomorrow when she comes but, it's not right you guys shouldn't have to prove yourselves; who the hell do these bitches think they are" Jenny said

"Thanks for the heads up but, I've got to get out of here these girls are doing a good job of making me look bad, some of them just about got a friggin kiss and they are going on as if we were about to get married. Mercy doesn't even know that most of them are living on a kiss or the promise of one" he said "Love to stand and chat Jen but I've got to be up in the morning, we've been swimming so I need a shower first too I'll see you tomorrow evening" he said walking her to the door and letting her out after hugging her.

He took the stairs three at a time to get to his bedroom and his heart sunk when he opened the door to an empty room _'she did say it was getting tedious all this woman stuff'_ he thought about going to her room to apologize but decided to let her be, she may not be in the best of moods at the moment. He sat on his bed thinking how a perfectly perfect evening ended with them in different room without having even said goodnight and held his head in his hands reliving the doorbell scenario.

"That water was colder than the pool" she said coming out of his bathroom with a towel on her head and PJ's on to his surprise

"Oh that gage has always been funny I should have showed you what to do" he replied "I thought you'd gone to bed" he said sheepishly "alone" looking at her "My heart was sad"

"Babe sorry I was just being a child and racing to the shower" she said laughing "I'm not going to leave you Sam for a start I wouldn't know how to get back home and secondly I just told you I love you, are you not comfortable in that?"

"I'm aware of all these frigging girls keep coming at me, but that wasn't one, that was Jen my best mates sister she's always been random, and what you said earlier about it all being too much"

"Showers free I want to get some cuddling going on so hurry up" she said ignoring his comment, as he got up to go to the bathroom "And Sam" she called after him "Please don't mention other girls in the bedroom this is our place"

"Okay" he said; understanding why his comment went unacknowledged, he came out of the bathroom about ten minutes later in PJ bottoms and bare chest "Is this too much I can put something on if you want?" he asked as he walked towards her

"I'm almost tempted to say take something off" she said laughing "that is a joke" she followed with as he stood not knowing what to do.

"Another time another place and I'd have said you had too much on too" he said laughing "Do you want to watch something until we fall asleep" he sat on the bed asking

"Yeah"

"Okay" he said getting up to go turn on the TV, when she pulled him back

"I want to watch you" she said looking him in the eye, picking the duvet up and slipping under it "Which side do you sleep on?"

"The same as you" he said laughing and flicked the TV on anyway

"How do you know that?"

"Because I just do but we'll sleep on each other anyway so it doesn't matter" he jumped into the bed saying snuggling behind her before she turned round to face him

"So it's our first sleep together how do you feel" she asked

"Like I'm not going to get any sleep tonight"

"Blue balls yeah"

"Yep" he said "But hopefully it will get easier especially when we start with alternative sex"

"Just remember I'm suffering too" she said turning her back to him so he could spoon her

"Sleep, we're up in like 5 hours max" he said "Hey" he said nudging her for attention, she turned to look at him "I love you"

"I love you more, Goodnight Sam"

"Goodnight Mercy"

That morning he woke up with Mercy in his arms _'this is home'_ he thought bringing a smile to his face, 10 minutes later she stirred and sunk back into his arm pit smelling it as she moved "Smells like home" she said "I could live here Sam"

"Funny that, I was just thinking this felt like home too" he said smiling before bending to kiss her nose

"How do you feel about morning mouth?" she asked making him bend further down to kiss her on the mouth

"I feel turned on by your morning mouth" tasting his lips as they laughed

"Come on let's get up before Mom comes up for us everyone in this house wakes up at about 4am, it's about 9am now she's itching to come up" he said laughing as she jumped up and ran to the shower

"Don't fancy getting caught in bed with your man!" he shouted after her laughing

"My man? Last night you were talking future husband today it's my man" she said popping her head out the door

"Hey I am your future husband and your man, I'm yours whichever way you want me!" he shouted back

"Good to know future husband because you got me the same way" she said popping her head back round the door with the biggest smile on her face that lit up the world for him

"You're beautiful you know" he said going towards her and giving her another kiss

"Shower" she said before the kiss got any further and closed the bathroom door, she finished her morning ritual and he his within the hour and they were down in the kitchen having a late breakfast when his Mom asked the question

"Where did you sleep last night Mercy?

"In Sam's room we were watching a movie and talking till late when I fell asleep" she said nervously

"Oh it's just I came in to see you this morning and thought maybe you were an earlier bird than me but then Dan said the bed hadn't been slept in and I sort of guessed" Rose said

"Is there a problem?" Sam asked his Mom

"No son it's just, as you know, Mercy's a virgin and she wants to stay that way until marriage and if you defile her I'll never forgive you"

"Don't worry Mom I'd never forgive myself we have boundaries that I live by"

"How did you get him like that Mercy?" Rose asked

"Trust me Mom he feels the same as me, it wasn't anything I had to talk him into"

"Mom?" Sam said with a laugh

"Problem?" Rose asked her son

"Not really you are going to be her Mom someday soon it's just after one day you two are so, I don't know, close I love it" Sam said hugging his Mom in "Thanks Mom, because you know this was a deal breaker"

"I know you love her Sam, we love her, and yes it happened just like that so we know its right we didn't have to try at this feeling it happened to us and I know you understand that"

"And I love you both too Mom it's the most natural thing in the world to me" Mercy said hugging her new found family member

"What's the plan for today" Rose asked

"Well I'm going to take Mercy to see the oil wells and cattle market and I might take her into town to see the offices and have lunch and then this afternoon we might spend here I'll do anything Dad wants me to help with so you two can have some time and this evening we're going over to Blaine's to meet his Hubby and family and chill"

"Sounds like a plan" Rose said as they got up to leave to start their day

"Bye Mom" Sam said giving her a kiss and a hug

"Bye Mom" Mercy said "See you later" giving a hug

"You will" Rose replied

"Dad I'm here later if you need any help with anything these two are going to be attached at the hip by the sounds of things" Sam said man hugging his Dad as he said bye

"Bye Dad later" Mercy said giving him a kiss on the cheek as they left the house for Sam's jeep

As promised Sam took Mercy to see the oil rigs and the cattle markets on their land gave her a bit of a tour around the land itself and looked at some of the holiday homes they had to offer. She met some of the families that lived on the land, some were new so, Sam was meeting them for the first time too. Old Man Hutton offered them some lunch and Mercy accepted, she was having so much fun which impressed Sam, then after lunch they went into the town to look at the offices

"Dad doesn't get out here much any more and he's asked if I'm interested in looking in on it for a while till he gets someone to manage it for him, I can long arm manage so I've said yes the commitment is about 2 weeks every 6 months or so what do you think?" he asked on their way to town

"What do you mean?"

"About me being here for 2 weeks every 6 months" he said "What is it about our life together that you don't understand?" he asked

"If you're doing something for your family Sam there is no comment it's your family, actually from what I've heard since I've been here it's our family" she said laughing

"I like the sound of that, but you must say if you think I'm doing wrong"

"I will and I have remember?"

"Here we are" he said as they pulled up to a very tall building with about 6 gold front doors

"Very expensive building" she said as he dropped the car keys in the valet's hand and opened the door for her to exit the car

"We're on the top floor too" he said as they entered the foyer

"Impressed" she said looking around

They got in a lift with several others, at the 34th Floor most of them alighted leaving just them and one other person in the lift

"Top please" he said to the man as he grabbed hold of her round her waist and pulled her in front of him to whisper in her ear

"I used to stand in here as a child and think I'm never going to get to the top"

"What floor's the top?" she asked him not so quietly

"60th Floor" he said, noticing the man in the lift turn around

"Mr. Evans Jr I presume" he said

"Yes Sir I am" he said back to the man

The man held his hand out and stated "I'm the Manager of Mr. Anderson's business which is just below yours Sir Mr. Jenkins" Sam smiled and shook his hand

"Nice to meet you Mr. Jenkins" he said before turning to Mercy and saying "This is my friend Blaine's family's business he's talking about, Mr. Jenkins this is Mercy my girlfriend soon to be wife" he said smiling at her while he said it

"Nice to meet you Miss Mercy" he said as the lift pinged and then he was gone

So they looked at the offices and Sam looked at some of the books before they left to get back home. "Can we stop for a drink" Mercy asked as they started out of town

"I suppose so I know a place but it's frequented by all us young ones, I don't really want to take you there because I know what's going to happen if certain people are there, but it is the best place around and the smoothies is to die for"

"We must go then" Mercy said "And be damned with the consequences"

So Sam took them to the Texan Hut, they went in and took a booth rather than chairs as they were more private "Smoothie?" he asked, she nodded, as he reached the counter the door opened and one of his ex- girlfriends and a group of girls walked in. Mercy feeling the tension looked at him, followed his line of sight and saw the girls come in, she sat watching them for a short while until they approached him saying hello 'he'll handle it' she thought relaxing back in the chair waiting "Those people are so fucked up" he said sitting down "Can we just drink this and leave?"

"No, no one is forcing me to leave anywhere I give as good as I get" she said touching his hand

"I don't want you to get involved in this Mercy you shouldn't be involved in …." Sam didn't finish his sentence because the duke box came on extra loud making everyone in the café look in its direction to see the girls taking their coats off and walking towards their table

"Listen Girl, he never sticks to one woman you need to learn that, I mean I was it for him" the blond said "he's already had the best" one of the others said pointing at the first girl that spoke as the burst into song singing **"Best days of your life' by Kellie Pickler** as Sam sat going red faced and seriously angry at the performance. When they finished Sam just looked at Mercy

"Did you say damn the consequences?" he asked her when they'd finished

"Okay Ladies" Mercy said to the six women standing at the mouth of the booth they were sitting in "I'm not saying I don't believe you got hurt, but come on you see me sitting here and talk about him already having the best days of this life, I take offence at that" she said cutting her eye "no self-respecting woman would run around blaming the man for the reason they couldn't keep him interested. Why would you want people to know that happened to you? How you going to get a man to respect you after throwing your business all out like that?" she asked the main singer

"I didn't think of it like that" she answered

"Well .." Mercy said waiting for her to give her name

"Drew" she answered humble like

"Well Drew, you may have been the best Sam had at that time in his life but rest assured, he's had better" she said smiling at her

"Okay erm" she said shame faced

"Mercedes" Mercy said

"Okay Mercedes, I'm sorry" She said clicking her fingers, as all her friends walked off

"What was that?" Sam asked

"Some truth, hopefully it done the job" she said laughing "Drink up and remember to shut your mouth" she said still laughing

"You are crazy" he said as he started laughing too

"Crazy about you" she said making him stop and look at her for a minute

"I love you"

"I love you more"

"Is that our thing the more bit?"

"It's my thing but I don't mind sharing it with you"

"Okay" he said taking the last sip of his smoothie before they left for home, Mercy had time with Mom and he spent some time with his Dad, both doing things around the house in a fashion spending quality time, after dinner Sam announced they were off to Blaine's for maybe a musical evening taking his guitar and Mercy.

"What's Blaine like?" she asked as they drove to the house across the field

"He's cool, I love him like a brother and he'll love you"

"And his house is bigger than yours"

"No, just the land"

Ten minutes of rough driving and they were sitting outside a large brown stoned house which looked somewhat newer than Sam's family home "It's a new house" she said

"Well newish after the fire they rebuilt with all mod cons" he said letting her out of the car and shouting up to the house

"Sam how rude"

"It's not he's my bro really" he said looking back towards the house as the door swung open

"I'd know that knock anywhere" Blaine came out running towards them shouting, giving Sam a hug "I so missed you Bro" he said when they parted

"I missed you too bro and I didn't really know how much until I saw you yesterday" he said stepping back

"And this is…."

"Merc!" a voice squealed from behind Blaine

"Kurt" she screamed back giving him a hug "Twice in one week, what are you doing here?" she asked while Sam and Blaine looked on

"This" Kurt said grabbing back for Blaine and pulling him forward to stand beside him "Is my husband"

"And this" Mercy said looking up at Sam now standing beside her "Is Sam my boyfriend" "Sam Kurt's my best friend from school we went all through school together he came out to me first and I must admit, he came out because I had a crush on him but we've been besties ever since" she said hugging into him again

"Hi Blaine" she said as Kurt grabbed hold of her and started towards the house

"You know you've lost your girl for the night yeah?" Blaine asked Sam as they walked in behind them

"I know you'll be spouseless if he don't give my girl back when I ask nicely" Sam said making Blaine laugh "Dude I'm serious" he said making Blaine look at him hard

"You are aren't you?"

"As a judge dude"

"What's so special about this one?"

"Did you look at her bro, I mean really look at her? I'm saying nothing ask your hubby"

The children were standing at the door waiting when they got to it "Daddy who's this" the older one asked

"This is Mercy Daddy k's best friend and that is Sam Daddy B's best friend and they're together; Sam, Mercy this is Randel 7 and Rebecca 5 a real handful" Kurt said rolling his eyes and the children came forward and offered their hands for shaking

"So Cute" Mercy said as she bypassed the hands and went in for a hug

"Go back with Grandma now we're going to have adult time" Blaine said shooing the children off

Sam and Blaine followed Kurt and Mercy into the den, Blaine set about getting the drinks sorted "Kurt these two are a new relationship so don't be thinking you're going to keep them apart all evening because I know Sam and that is not going to happen, be warned"

"Warned?" Mercy asked looking at Sam who was massaging his guitar looking anxious

"Blaine just told me that Kurt thinks he has you for the night and I just told him not really if it's left to me"

"So why the word warned?" she asked

"That's Blaine's word not mine" Sam said

"Dude" Blaine said looking at him "the code" widening his eyes at Sam in disbelief

"Sorry dude I can't lie to her"

"Shit man you are fucking whipped" Blaine said

"Blaine!" Kurt shouted "ladies present" he said pointing at Mercy

"Sorry Mercedes" he said waving it off

"Hey don't mind me I swear more than Sam" she said laughing "he's pulling your leg"

"No I'm not what happened to church Missy?" he asked

"It's still there in Richmond where it always was but I'm in Los Angeles now Nana finally let me go and I'm flying high" she said spreading her arms in a flying motion

"Flying so high you got men all up in your business and slack ones at that, you need to get fixed up girl before Mr. over there fixes your business for you" Kurt said with sass

"Sam ain't fixing nobody's business he's a kitten" she said laughing "Come on I got to go touch my man" she said pulling Kurt with her

"Hey" she said as they got to the other side of the room where Blaine and Sam sat talking all things comic book, and Sam opened his arms to welcome her in, she sat on the sofa next to him and kissed him lightly on the lips

"PDA?" Blaine said surprised

"Lots of" Sam said pulling her in for another kiss

"So what you doing in sunny California Merc?" Kurt asked

"Singing what else" Mercy replied "just jumping out of church and into the clubs I have a regular spot in a night club and I spend a lot of my day time in the studio"

"So where did you meet Sam?

"At the studio he sings too, on my first day"

"What does he sing?" Kurt asked

"Anything you want him to"

"So you're a singer Sam, I'm up for that challenge, let's have a little singing competition" Kurt said

"Sam can sing you know?" Blaine told Kurt "He sung country when he lived here but he has lots of music out now"

"Throw down your gauntlet any song and genre I'm up for it" Sam laughed

"Who can I say Merc?" Kurt asked "That woman Megan, she was just starting to kick it our last year at school Mercy, Blaine get that song up of hers and then we can see more" he finished

"You mean Megan Trainor" Sam said looking at Mercy

"Are you sure about this Kurt, I only know the one I sang at school?" Mercy told him

"Yeah you and Sam against Blaine and me" he said jumping up "one song, one chance go for it. We have sheet music and I know you can follow that" Kurt said laughing

"You still collect sheet music Kurt?" she asked

"Yep I don't get much chance to sing now a days with all the fashion stuff taking priority so to keep up with Blaine, who's in the business I tend to buy almost everything"

"I tend to sing classical" Blaine said laughing "So I really don't know how Megan whatever comes into this"

"She's a good singer come on let's get this in the bag, this is a happy one what about **'Walkashame' by Megan Trainor** " Kurt said to Blaine looking through the sheet music "We've all done that" he finished as Blaine started the music and they started singing. Blaine with the sheet music as Kurt jumped about acting some parts of the song out. Mercy was up dancing, while Sam was sitting shaking his leg at the song and doing guitar chords to parts, till the song came to an end and everyone clapped

"Yeah everyone's done that for sure" Blaine said as he went to the bar to get more drinks and a few snacks

"Walk of shame well, I beg to differ never have and I hope never will" Mercy said

"Oh yeah, that pink elephant is still in the room then" Kurt said looking at Mercy with a smirk

"Has pride of place" Mercy replied

"Who are you trying to fool?" he asked laughing

"She's right it is still in the room as you said, we're waiting for marriage" Sam butted in

"What's that Dude, what did you just say marriage you two getting hitched?" Blaine asked walking back with refreshments

"Well yeah but not right this minute like I plan to do it soon but we need to talk some more about that so it's not up for discussion just yet" Sam said

"Oh he's planning on being your future husband is he?" Kurt said to Mercy again with a smirk

"What is it with you and this smirking thing?" she asked him

"I've listened to Blaine's stories about this man, although some of them are funny, a lot of them are around disrespecting women, and I wouldn't be your best friend if I didn't tell you that"

"I know all that Kurt, but thanks for caring about me that way" she said looking at Sam "But you know when I look into his eyes, I see it, I know he means everything he says to me and Kurt I actually love him" she said taking Sam's hand and placing the back of his hand on her cheek.

"Oh Merc that is so sweet" Kurt said turning to Sam "I love you cos my best friend says your cool and that carries weight but you mess her around Sam and I know people I mean seriously, I know people" Kurt said looking up into Sam's face

"Ditto" Sam said pointing at Blaine "And believe me I know people who your people don't want to know"

"Now we have the testosterone in the place sorted can we have a drink and get on with enjoying ourselves?" Blaine said

"Well said" Mercy shouted going over to Blaine and grabbing his arm "We need to have a conversation nothing that harsh" she said looking back at Kurt and Sam "Blaine I just want you to know I love your bestie with all my heart and his heart is safe with me, I would never knowingly do anything to hurt him and I hope you believe that"

They got to the door before Blaine responded "Sam is very complex Mercy, I know he is totally smitten by you everything he's doing is alien to him, I can see he's trying really hard to be the person he thinks he needs to be for you, I wish you both all the very best, I hope you find what Kurt and I have, I truly do" he said as they hugged turned around and came back to their significant others.

"I've found another one Blaine" Kurt said "Even better than that one we could have won with this one" he said as Blaine hugged him in

"PDA?" Mercy said surprised at Kurt's actions

"He's my husband it's different you get married to do those things don't you?" he stated, Mercy and Sam looked at each other and said nothing

"You ready babe" Sam said getting up off the chair and pulling Mercy up "Well I'm a bit of a cheat really because I know Megan very well actually, she spent the entire album life at the studio in LA so I know all those songs and more and there's a song that she thinks is going to be on her next album that I had something to do with" Sam said looking at Mercy's shocked face "Although since I heard Mercy sing, I was wondering whether I'm still going to sign it off to her but, I'll see" Sam finished

"Babe I don't know the song" she said

"We're better when that happens Babe and I've got the track and the words on my phone" he said plugging it into the system and logging it in

"So here's the song and be honest, I'll sing the first verse then you can come in" he said, the music started playing Mercy stood reading the sheet music and humming while Sam strummed along on his guitar then started singing **"Marvin Gaye" by Megan Trainor & Charlie Puth. **As soon as the first bar dropped Blaine and Kurt were up dancing, Mercy was rocking and following the song she was familiar with the chorus it was Marvin Gaye after all, she loved it, everyone did

"That was a good song Sam" she said as he pulled her in for a kiss

"PDA?" Kurt said with a smile

"Couldn't wait" Blaine and Sam said together

"I could see that couldn't wait Bro" Blaine said laughing "You are whipped"

"I'd have to say that one was the winner" Kurt said

"Okay so what does the winner get?" Mercy asked

"To hear you sing another song" Sam said "Will you?"

"I'd be honoured" she said as Sam got up and fetched his phone, selected a song and handed Mercy the device with the sheet music on it

"Do you need time?" he asked

"Just a few minutes to get the bridge I can work the rest out as I go along" She said studying the sheet "Okay I think I got it and some of it needs changing so I will and you can feed back to me" she said giving Sam a nod to start the music, he picked up his guitar and started strumming

"I'll do the obvious deep parts and join in with the chorus a bit" Sam said as he got into the song on his guitar while Blaine and Kurt looked on excited as Mercy started singing **"Close your eyes" by Meghan Trainor** everyone laughed when Sam done his bit and in the second verse Blaine and Kurt joined in

"Hey babe that was sensational" Sam said

"Hope you write me something even more spectacular if that's possible" she said

"Okay, will do" he said leaning in for a kiss

"Wow that was... that was" Blaine said

"Oh it's your first Mercedes full on experience or do we still call you Amber when you get into your Zone" Kurt asked

"Yes Mercedes you have a gold nugget right there girl is he helping you do something with that?" Blaine said pointing to Sam

"Well since we met we've sang a lot together if that's what you mean" Mercy said looking at Sam

"Yeah Bro we have sung a lot together" Sam said trying to divert the conversation

"Is Bigga still down there with you" Blaine asked

"Yeah he's still there heading things up he's a good boss, puts up with my shit anyway and he still lets me go in with new sounds and do my thing so I'm happy" Sam said feeling like he'd answered all of Blaine's questions present and future and going in for another kiss from Mercy

"Leave her alone Evans" they heard from the doorway looking up to see Jenny standing at the door

"Jen" Sam said walking towards her "squirt you've grown, I couldn't believe it was you when you came last night and I still can't" he said hugging her before bringing her over to Mercy "This is Jen, Mercy, Blaine's little sister not so little any more" he said laughing "She came over last night to suss you out for the girls apparently but you'd gone to bed; Jen, Mercy the love of my life soon to be wife" he finished saying as he got to Mercy.

"Guys I'm sorry but some of the girls talked their way into the party tonight, my fault I let it slip I was coming home to see you sorry" Jen said giving Mercy a sorry look

"No problem" Mercy said quite bubbly making Sam look a bit concerned

"Did I hear party?" Kurt said

"Oh gosh you're in your element now Kurt" Mercy said laughing "forever the host"

They sat about getting familiar again and talking about old school days and clubs they attended and why, having a laugh "I think I'd have liked going to school with you guys always some drama going on" Blaine said

"Oh the unholy trinity" Kurt said

"Oh my God I wonder what happened to them" Mercy said looking at Sam "Right up your street, they would have been fighting over you Sammy" she said noticing him take a deep breath at the conversation "Sorry Sam" she said touching his hand as Kurt frowned "used a trigger" Mercy said and carried on the conversation "They were cheerleaders top of their tree slept with everything that moved and if another girl wanted him or her in some cases they wanted them

"You know Mel and Kate got married in the end" Kurt said laughing "the same day as us we saw them on our hen do night"

"Wow after all that bitch fighting they got together" Mercy said laughing "I'm pleased for them, Mel always loved Kate; endgame and all that"

"Which one of those girls would you most hate to come back to haunt you?" Blaine asked Sam

Sam looked at Mercy uneasily but answered Blaine "Maybe Janet Soul" he said looking at Blaine as if to say stop now

"Why?" Mercy asked

"Maybe because my Granddad caught her head in my pants in the barn just before he died and every time I think of him I see that image so I wouldn't want her standing in front of me bringing that image back to me like real time if you know what I mean and I told her I loved her" he said quickly trying to mask it

"Your granddad?" Mercy said holding her cheeks

"Yeah" Sam said laughing hoping that was all she caught

"And you loved her?" she asked

"I told her I loved her and at that point I guess I think I did, I don't remember much, another mask" he replied laughing it off

"Don't do that" she said angry

"Okay" Sam said rubbing the back of his neck "Yeah at the time I think I thought I did babe but…"

"Who broke up with who?" she butted in

"She broke up with me" he told her "Mercy can we talk about this another time" Sam said looking around the room, thinking why did he miss the opportunity to tell her about Janet fucking Soul

"I'd love to" she said

"You better watch out Sam that's definitely coming back to you, I think it was the weak attempt at masking it that did it" Kurt said looking at a fuming Mercy

"Hey" Sam said unsure how to deal with this situation he'd just created "Mercy" he said, she looked at him and he saw the anger in her eyes "Guy's you got to excuse us a minute I have to sort his shit out like now" he said to Blaine, Kurt and Jenny grabbing Mercy's hand to get her up, when she didn't come willingly he turned to her "Will you come with me please babe?" He asked and she got up, they walked outside and got in the car he drove a short distance away from the house, just near the stables before he stopped the car "Babe I.."

"Don't babe me" she said putting her hand up to stop his conversation "I asked you before we got here if there was anyone I needed to know about and you omitted to tell me about erm.."

"Janet"

"Yeah Janet why? And then to find out that, you told her you loved her and, she finished with you Sam you see this girl as a threat, otherwise you would have told me about her, you led me to believe that I was safe with you when, it's clear I'm not"

"You are safe with me babe I mean Mercy"

"Amber will do right now Samuel, I feel as far away from being your friend as I could possibly feel right now"

"Shit" Sam said grabbing his legs till his knuckles were white with the force he was holding his anger in "I am so mad with myself right now" he said through clenched teeth "I'm sorry I didn't forget about her I just didn't want to tell you I was ever thinking about loving someone else I didn't want that in our relationship it was stupid of me to think I could keep it to myself, you see right through me. I know this is a big ask but, just this once will you forgive me for not telling you that one thing and, at the same time I promise you with all my heart, which you have, that I will never hold anything back from you again. I can't promise that I'll always tell you everything but if you ask I won't tell you a lie or omit anything no matter how painful I'll always be honest just give me this chance to prove it to you" he said looking at her angry face before saying "please"

"Sam I've accepted a lot from you since we met and I don't need thanks for that I accept you, slut features and all but, I draw a line at being lied to or kept out of the loop if we don't have trust, respect and communication we have nothing and I want something with you, I don't understand why you keep trying to mess this up"

"Seriously Mercy I don't I'm treading on egg shells trying to keep you from hating me, I'm under some serious pressure from these fucking tricks, they are coming out of the woodwork I mean I don't even remember half of them they must have just joined on, I told you I slept with four girls and that was the truth, I kissed a few more and made some promises, yes I was very loose with my promises then granted, but I never had anything I was scared of losing till I met you"

"Sam, I'm jealous that you told someone else you loved them and meant it, I don't want to be your next Janet and if I'm honest before I invested so much in you I wouldn't have minded hearing all this, but now I have I feel like you've been cheating on me, keeping that information to yourself like you're thinking about her or something, while you've been with me"

"Babe I thought about her once for a split second when I decided not to tell you and never again I swear"

"What did you think about her in that split second?" she spat at him

"That I'd told her I loved her"

"But it wasn't just that thought though was it Sam, you visualized where you were, what she looked like, what you were doing, what she said all in that split second and you were talking to me" Mercy said getting out of the car and slamming the door obviously still upset walking towards the stables, the lane dark and lined with trees

"Fuck" Sam said banging the steering wheel in anger _"What the fuck Evans this just gets fucking worse, why is this happening"_ looking up to see Mercy walking down the dirt road _'I really don't know how it was Mercy'_ he thought as he jumped out the car and went after her "Mercy please hear me out" he said touching her arm

"What?" she said still walking

"How can I fix this tell me how to fix this?"

"I'm walking Sam what's to fix?" she said looking up at him for a short while

"Mercy, this is so inappropriate right now but, I'm so turned on I .." he said she stopped to look at him

"I just thought that too" she told him, he couldn't help it he pulled her to him kissing her hard, his hands wondering, surprised that hers were too "We're arguing"

"Let's carry on" he said attacking her lips again, backing her onto a nearby tree

"Sam don't lie to me again or hold anything back it hurts my heart to be disconnected" she said looking into his eyes

"I promise it will never happen again, you'll never have anything to be jealous, even if she turns up again nothing" he assured her "Shit can you feel that?" he asked rubbing up against her

"Yeah" she laughed "I'll have to sit on your lap when we get back I'll wet the chair" making him laugh too "Not a joke Boyfriend" she said walking back toward the car "That thing is making my insides pulse" she said nodding at his bulge

"The thought of that is making me jump" he said laughing as they got in the car, she leaned over and kissed him

"Let's go back to the party" she said tapping the dashboard

"Are we okay Mercy?"

"This time we are but I can't guarantee it will be like this the next time Sam I'm not a mug" she said looking at him as he drove

"I know you're not and I don't intend on this happening again" he said as he reflected on what just nearly happened giving him a cold sweat

So they got back to the house and there seemed to be a party going on as the noise had increased dramatically "What the fuck is going on in there" he said as they neared the house and realised the door was open "It's a real party Mercy" he said half happy half concerned

"Whatever is in there we'll face it Sam" she said grabbing his hand as she opened the door


	4. Chapter 4

Hey your back" Kurt said hugging Mercy "And he's still intact must be love" he said smiling at Sam "All sorts of people have turned up you must be pretty popular Sam" he finished grabbing Mercy's hand and pulling her into the den

"Everyone Sam and Mercedes is here" Kurt shouted

"Sam" a few people shouted, he looked at Mercy "Hey Sam" he heard focusing on an unfamiliar face coming towards him "It's me don't tell me you've forgotten the love of your life, it's me Janet" she said going in for a hug and took one full on, Sam look at Mercy again

"Oh Janet I didn't recognise you" he said looking at her trying not to make eye contact with Mercy, too many people were watching for the reaction "How's life treating you?" he asked

"Oh I married the love of my life sorry Sam it wasn't you and this" she said pointing to her belly "is our fourth child"

"Congratulations, I hope you're very happy"

"I am actually I married Finn"

"Finn, Finn Hudson?"

"Yeah I'm Janet Hudson"

"Hey that's great is he here?"

"Not yet but he'll be here once he's shut shop, he'll love seeing you, what are you up to"

"Still the music thing as always and I've fallen in love for real this time with Mercy as you heard I'll introduce you to her when I find her she's off with Kurt apparently they're old school friends so their catching up"

"Life is funny isn't it Sam no offence but I really don't know what I loved in you"

"I'm not offended Janet to tell you the truth, now I've found it too, I know I didn't love you either"

"I'm going to get acquainted with Mercy I'll leave you to it" she said walking off towards the patio

"Sam" Jessie called from by the piano "Come on over my man" he said sitting at the piano chair

"Jess what's up man" Sam said looking around for Mercy with no joy

"Babs just stepped off to speak to Jan and your Lady, I think Joe's wife is out there and maybe Jakes Mrs. what's her name again?" he asked Sam

"Don't know Jake mate let alone his wife"

"Jake the Jewish black guy at school younger than us but his Dad was fresh money from Turner Valley" Jessie said

"Oh you mean the dinner lady's daughter Marline or something like that" Sam said

"Yeah something like that he married her"

"What's Joe's wife's name then?" Sam asked looking at Joe and his wife talking

"Oh she's Artie's sister Sugar"

"Yeah that's it, Is Artie here?" Sam asked

"He might turn up with Finn they tend to go everywhere together nowadays" Jessie said

"Okay" Sam said "I'm going to find a drink, back in a bit" and went off in search

Meanwhile on the patio Kurt and Mercy were having a bit of a heart to heart when Babs turned up "Say nothing sweet, these people don't make friends" Kurt said as Babs came close

"Hi Kurt, who's your friend?"

"You know damn well she's not just my friend Babs she's Sam's other half and that's the bit you're interested in" Kurt said

"I probably would have said yes to that what 9 years ago, but I found a man that I loved enough to marry and thoughts of Sam left my head babe, no offence Sam's Lady, like most the bitches around here Sam was only ever an aspiration he didn't sleep around half as much as they make out, he has a nice side" she said sitting down

"How do you know about a nice side, didn't you just want to get it on with him?" Kurt asked

"Everybody wanted on him, he's cute but he's choosy and most of them wasn't his choice, a woman scorned and all that" Babs added

"Yeah for a while everyone was bitching on me because Sam told me he loved me" Janet said as she walked towards them sitting at their table "You might as well hear this from me because everyone has it romanticized, Sam told me he loved me yes we went to our first party, he got real drunk, told me he loved me and I taped it on my mobile after asking him like ten times to say it again. I made out like we were being intimate and people have hated me since for being the one to snag Sam, he never really loved me and I've never told him that" Janet said, leaning towards Mercy to shake her hand "Janet Hudson (nee Soul) very pleased to meet the real woman Sam loves"

"Pleased to meet you Janet, Barbara" Mercy said moving her eyes from one to the other

"Babs please, his Mom calls me Barbara"

"Hi Kurt, knew you'd be out here with the ladies" Kitty said "Babs, Jan" she said as she neared "You all know Marley yeah, Jake's wife"

"Oh yeah young Jake how is he?" Kurt asked

"He's fine thanks, we came out here because we are so fed up with the bitches, why don't they just get married and stop fanning on our husbands always want what they can't have, bringing the true meaning to trailer trash without the trailer" Marley said

"So this is the dishy hubby group" Babs said laughing

"I'm fed up of singing fuck off songs to them and love songs to my hubby there is no fight I'm just wasting my time on them" Kitty said "My Artie's in a wheelchair and they still want him" she finished making Mercy laugh

"Do you sing Mercy?" Janet asked

"Yes quite well actually"

"Let's sing something to celebrate you joining the sexy hubby group when Finn and Artie get here" Janet said looking at Kitty nodding in agreement

"I'm afraid Sam and I aren't married yet so I don't quite qualify"

"I beg to differ Mercy, may I call you Mercy?" Janet asked, Mercy nodded agreement, the last thing she needed was Sam's friends against her "Sam has never, I mean ever, brought a girl home to meet Mom let alone his Mom taken a girl of Sam's out and sassed with her you are it Miss Mercy soon to be Mrs. Evans, I can assure you" she finished

"Plus any fool can see Sam's in love the way he looks at you and talks about you that's just not Sam" Babs said

"I don't know what you've done to him but he's changed for the better" Blaine said walking out towards Kurt "Hubby we have more guests" he said turning to the girls to say "You think your looking after those taken men sitting out here chatting do you? Finn and Art are here trying to get through the door" he said laughing at Jan and Kitty's jumped up to go find their men.

They all went in to find Finn, Sam and Jessie lifting a guy in the air counting down to throw him up and the guy protesting "Put him down now" Kitty shouted and they all looked at each other before putting Artie back in his wheelchair "Haven't you guys grown up yet" she asked watching them laugh, patting Artie on the back, he was laughing too.

"Hey babe you okay?" Sam said as he saw Mercy come through the door making his way over to her "I missed you" he said in her ear as he kissed her forehead

"So Sam's in Love I hear" Finn said

"Yep right again and this is Mercy" he said as the guys stood staring "Mercy" he said getting her attention "This is Finn, Joe, Jake and Jessie, you met him yesterday and Artie all from School crazy guys pay them no mind"

"Hi guys I've been outside talking to your wives, Jan, Babs, Marley, Sugar and Kitty yeah" Mercy said pointing at the partner of each name mentioned

"Yeah you got it" Finn said "Nice to meet you Mercy" he said offering his hand "We'd usually hug but Sam's not like that"

"Not this time guys sorry, jealousy is a bitch" he said hugging her

"Babe I'm gonna sing with the ladies you okay with that?" she asked

"Yeah if that's what you want to do, I'm fine with that" he said "did they treat you right?" he asked as she went to walk away

"Yeah fine, I like them" she said looking around the room, Sam went back to his conversation with the guys "Hey babe" she said getting his attention again as she walked back towards him

"Yeah" he said turning to look at her

"I love you, you know that right" she said smiling at him with her eyes

"I love you more babe and I know you know that" he said kissing her on the lips to a woo from those standing around them

"PDA" Finn said surprised

"I'm going to sing now babe" she said kissing him again and going off to see the others

"Sam's in love" Artie sang as Mercy went out of ear shot

"I ain't ashamed to say it Bro I'm whipped, totally whipped" he said laughing "She's got me and dude, I want her to get me, she's got me like that, I can't even lie to her" he said still laughing

"OK people" Babs shouted over the mic "Same shit different day and I'm getting fed up of it much like all us other women up here leave my damn man alone a word of advice, if he didn't sleep with you before me it is not going to happen get a life and step the fuck off" she finished as Jessie looked on in shock "Hit it" she said to Blaine operating the Music, Kitty & Babs started first as they sung their bits of **"Any man of mine' by Shania Twain** as the girls danced around enjoying the song and giving the message at the same time, while their men bobbed along happily agreeing when the song asked them to, the men were up on stage dancing with their partners by the end of the song enjoying themselves to the end

"That tore it down babe" Finn said getting Jan off the stage

Sam took Mercy in his arms "Wow I didn't know you were country babe" he laughed everyone was bigging up their wives for a while

"We weren't really singing to them we were just having fun" Jan said shaking her head to everyone that had performed

"That's right fun" Kitty said before they all laughed

They'd settled in with drinks, having general chat and stuff when Babs gave Finn a wink and started the conversation "I think Sam still has a major problem, that Miss Nelson has a Fatal Attraction on him" she announced

"Yes Dude I'd forgotten about her in all the commotion" Finn said to Sam "Last year or the year before we were all at a Christmas do and she came out at midnight with a cut out of you, everyone laughed initially but she still had it in her room in August and talks to it so I don't know man everyone just stays away from her nowadays"

"Including me" Sam laughed "I don't think I even know her"

"Joslyn's daughter you know the help, from the Sylvester ranch" Babs prompted

"Joslyn yeah, but I don't remember a daughter" Sam said "You lot are having me on unless her daughter's like 10 years old" he said laughing

"She's about 8 actually but that paper mannequin really did look like you" Finn said laughing and everybody joined in

"Okay you nearly got me" he smiled looking at a relaxed Mercy's face "I'm going to sing to my lady now, if anyone wants to join me? And sing to theirs that is" giving Mercy a kiss before heading to the stage, filling Blaine in "Finn you got this?" he asked

"I got this" Finn said nodding ready to Blaine, the music started and Finn came out singing **"Tonight" by John Legend & Ludacris **followed by Sam then Joe and each man took his turn singing through the song as Artie and Jake took on the rap with Sam ending the song

"Sam" Mercy shouted mounting the stage "You've got that look in your eye looks like you're looking at…"

"Heaven" he said "I am" he said kissing her, right there on the stage

"Did you just get back at some girl?" she whispered

"No that was for you" he replied "Believe me?" he asked looking at her blankly

"What kind of question is that? Yeah I do" she said kissing him back "You rock my world Sam Evans" she said looking round to see they were the only ones left on stage

"This party is rocking let's get some line dancing going on up in here" Sam shouted and everyone cheered as he pulled her back and kissed her again before she left the stage

There was a couple of hours where Country took over the party and Sam showed some of his old colours "You're good" she said when he came down from the stage after singing yet another jumpy country song

"I've got one for you will you come up with me so I can sing it to you"

"Wow, what is it with you guys and singing you've done it nearly all night" she asked

"Am I neglecting you?"

"No not at all it's just you sing an awful lot"

"I'd sing all day every day if I could music is my life, after you that is, I do tend to sing all the more when I'm happy" he said walking her up to the Stage

"Hi everyone, yes it's me again but, I know everyone has a good time when I decide to rock up for it, I'll forgive you for clapping" he said laughing as everyone clapped "I've neglected my Lady all night entertaining you while she's been watching so now you can watch me pay attention to her for a change"

"Finn take it away on this one please" he said going over to him to tell his what he wanted to sing and coming back with a chair for Mercy to sit on "My Lady thinks she's the lucky one and I keep telling her no such thing, she doesn't even know how much I love her, I really can't believe my fucking luck, see she doesn't even stop me from swearing" he said laughing with everyone else

"That's because the babies are not here yet" she laughed

"Wow babies, hell that feels good I'm in her future" he said laughing again "Right here goes Mercy this is for you, some Country I want to instil in our babies" he said jiggling his eyes and strumming his guitar as he sang **"Stay A Little Longer' by Brothers Osbourne** Sam had pulled Mercy up to dance on the second chorus, they were locked together when the band stopped playing, she kissed him as everyone clapped his efforts

"Babe it's time to stop, this is for alone time" she said

"Alone time?" Sam asked "Are we talking next level alone?" he asked again peaked

"Give me some alone time and we'll see"

"I know it's not your just playing with me it's never going to happen at my parent's house" he said laughing "Do you want to sing babe?"

"Alone time" she said looking at him "Anyway I don't do Country music Sam they wouldn't know my stuff"

"I'd like to hear that last song you recorded, then alone time I promise" he said

"Promise?" she asked

"Two then Promise" he replied not waiting for her to answer "ladies and Gentlemen not, I've convinced Mercy to sing us one of her songs I think her voice is amazing and I'm not being bias it really is just listen to this" he said going to the band to give them a rhythm and the backing singers too before telling Mercy to take it away as she went into her rendition of **"Have You Ever?" by Brandy** as Sam stood like everyone else mesmerised

"Told you" he said as the crowd clapped and cheered when she finished "Want to sing one last one before we leave?"

"No"

"I tried" he smiled at the crowd

"Goodnight folks" they shouted as they left the stage, it took them an extra hour to say their goodbyes to Finn & Jan, Artie & Kitty, Jessie & Babs, Jo & Sugar and Jake & Marley, then there was a tearful goodbye to Blaine and Kurt as they left their best friends behind and went home to Sam's parent's home knowing they were due home the following day.

Once in the car Mercy said "I really enjoyed myself tonight Sam thank you for that, best birthday ever"

"Your birthday? Mercy you should have said something we would have done something special" he said shocked

"We did do something special, we had a great day" she said kissing him

"I was super buzzed you got on with the girls I didn't see that going so well, I think after that I was on cloud nine, it was like the first woman free stress we've had since we got here"

"Sorry for the Janet drama earlier" she told him

"Where did that come from?"

"Apparently you were super drunk when you told her you loved her and she taped it, so you'd believe you said it, but she played you, she told me tonight"

"And for all your romanticizing it, that's all I can remember looking at a phone and cringing at my own words" he said and they both laughed

"Mercy I've said it before and I'll say it again this thing between us is moving mega fast if I wasn't in so deep already I'd be freaking out so I need to tell you something only Blaine and my parents know and of course Bigga but don't freak on me it's not that I've lied I've just neglected to tell you and after our conversation earlier I think I need to come clean"

"Sounds serious" she said as he stopped the car "Looks serious" she said cocking on eye

"The Studio back in LA well Bigga Manages it but"

"Don't tell me your parents own it, I knew this I knew this" she smiled at him

"No not quite, I own it"

"You own it?" Mercy asked "Did you get Bigga to get me there on purpose?"

"What! No, why would I do that? How would I have known you? No, I didn't this; meeting and everything, is genuine" he told her obviously offended

"I think I'm the one that should be flipping here Sam" she looked at him saying, he could see she was ready to blow big time "So you own the studio?"

"And the apartment" he added "And this is going to be the deal breaker and please don't take it any other way but how it's meant but I won't accept any rent from you for it, I'll move out if you want me to, but I'm not accepting any money" he stated

"So what did you take money off those girls for?"

"Because I could I suppose a woman used and abused me and I guess you were right at the time I just did it because I wanted to treat women that way I'm sorry"

"So you're Money then?" she asked

"I was born Money Mercy I can't help that, but I don't take the piss with it if that's what you're asking, what belongs to my parents belongs to them until the day they die and then I suppose it will belong to me I've got good business sense and Bigga is a good friend as well as my Project Manager, we've come a long way together and in some ways he treats me like a son"

"But he keeps you on a clock too"

"He does because I want it that way but if you notice I also do what I want in the studio too"

"What like your own songs and stuff?"

"Yeah like that stuff, look Mercy I really don't want to have to hold anything back from you and I really don't expect you to want to do that either but I have to ask you this one thing please don't let Bigga or anyone at the studio know that you know this, it only works if few people know, I will tell him once we're ready and we're sure of where we need to be in this relationship"

"Is that a doubt about us Sammy?"

"No it was a communication I'm not a single person any more, I believe decisions have to be agreed in a relationship"

"Okay, I'm okay with this so nothing changes for us except you refuse to take rent?"

"Yeah"

"Do you think people will say I'm with you for the money?"

"More than likely when we get married but you knew me and loved me before all these revelations so they can go screw themselves"

"Okay let's go home I mean to your parent's home I need some cuddles"

"You had it right the first time" he smiled starting the car

The next morning there was time for a last spin around town and the ranch before they packed and left for LA late afternoon "Look forward to meeting your family" Rose shouted after them as they drove off. Mercy went stiff for a second she'd had a whole weekend without having to think about her so called family and now it was going to be inevitable wasn't it.

 **SUNDAY**

9 hours later they were sitting in their apartment ready for their hot Chocolate and thinking about bed and what was going to happen in it. They had been very conservative over the weekend being in the family home and all that but now they were in their own place with no one to answer to and a whole lot of restraint to go under. As Mercy settled in to watch the 1972 re-run of Batman with all the fighting captions Sam jumped in the chair beside her after putting the hot drinks on the coffee table.

"So Mercy what Mom said earlier about meeting your family"

"Are we going to tell anyone at work that we're an item?" she asked

"How do you feel about us doing that?"

"I think Bigga will have the most to say, I'm not really friendly with any of the others"

"Okay so we speak to Bigga as soon as we get in tomorrow and the rest can just see it happening yeah?"

"Fine"

"I sense avoidance here, I asked about meeting your family"

"You didn't you made a statement" she said getting up and going to the single chair at the far side of the room

"Well maybe but now I'm asking when are we going to meet your family?" he asked looking at her "and before you answer just remember the conversation we had before you forced me to go see mine"

"When Bigga gives us the time off"

"Okay I can sort that one out"

"What do you mean sort that out get us special treatment like mates' rates" she said laughing

"Once we tell him about us he's going to know I'm serious and if I say my priority is to meet your parents he'll understand time off"

"So when are we looking, I mean my Grandma doesn't even know you exist"

"She will" Sam said laughing

"Grandma is alright it's the other bigots I'm worried about"

"What racism?" Sam asked shocked

"Yeah I don't know how they'll behave and I can only apologise in advance and I will rip anyone a new one that comes at you or me for that matter I can hear it all now" she said rolling her eyes

"Come here" he said calling her over with his head "You need a hug don't stress we'll win them over" he said cuddling her when she got there

"I hope so Sam this; you're important to me and they need to see that"

"It's important to me too and I'm sure between us we can make them see that" he replied kissing her lightly which she soon turned into a heavier kiss, his breath itched as he noticed her hands had started roaming his body, his brain went into overload, he started to roam her body pleasantly surprised she wasn't doing the usual fan off at his touch so he carried on "Mercy" he said, trying to catch his breath between these urgent kisses "Can we take" he panted as she started to kiss his neck, chest and pinch his nipples "The next step" he finally got out

"No" she said before going back to what she was doing

"This is killing me" he said still kissing on her as hard as she was giving it "I need to stop Babe honest I need to stop like now" he said trying to pull away but she was moving with him, she'd pinned him down on the couch straggling him _'this is a classic bitch move'_ he thought as panic came and he tired to sit up and life her off him, his struggle not a struggle as his mind and his heart was exactly were he wanted to be "You said no right?" he asked looking in her eyes as she still insisted on sitting on him.

"Yeah I said no" she said before she went back to kissing him again just as hard as before

Sam felt her start moving almost rocking on top of him "Did you mean don't fuck you or don't touch you or both?" he said as she kissed his chest and rubbed herself up against his growing erection

"Don't touch my wet and stop talking" she told him barely able to catch her breath she was so excited, Sam started kissing and feeling her boobs on top of her cloths, but he soon went under her top, his need becoming urgent as she moved provocatively on top of him making him move stoke for stroke under her

"Mercy you're going to make me cum in my trouser if you don't stop" He eventually said knowing he was closer to doing that than he was comfortable with

"Penny drops" she said biting his lip as she ground on him harder "I'm nearly there too so you'll have wet patches inside and outside your trousers" she whispered to him

"God that's so fucking, oh God I'm, Mercy I love you" he said grabbing hold of her and holding her down on him as he spurted his load in his trousers

"I love you more Sammy" she said as she flung her head back, arched her back and let out the most erotic sound he'd ever heard "Oh my God I needed that" she said "Sorry about the wet" she said going to get up off him to visit the bathroom

"Stay for a while please" he said holding her on him "That was so random and so fucking hot I don't think that's ever happened to me before, thank you"

"No thank you that was my very first other person orgasm and it meant something because it was with you" she replied they sat for a while before Mercy talked him into letting her go to get cleaned up with the promise that it would happen again within the week

"Can I sleep in your room?" she asked when she came out of the bathroom

"Help yourself I'll be in after the shower"

"Oh and Sam we don't do any of that kind of stuff unless we're together and in agreement promise?"

"What kind of stuff?"

"Masturbation and associated stuff"

"Oh" he looked around the room thinking "Okay Promise" he finally said looking at her "Does that mean you're going to be around a lot?" he asked as she went into his bedroom

"I live here Sam" she shouted back

Sam was in the bathroom laughing at himself _he used to be inside girls and have problems getting off and now Mercy comes along and she not only brings him to life but gets him off just by kissing him and feeling him up a bit just the thought of her touching him made me blow, for fuck sake_ "She is the bomb" he said as he washed off the evidence of her getting him off without actually touching him where he thought he'd need touching. He got his PJ bottoms on and went to his bedroom to find her in his bed "This is a nice feeling" he looked at her saying

"That's a nice visual" she said holding her hand out for him to go to her, they fell asleep in each other's arms and woke up in the same position 6 hours later

 **MONDAY**

"Morning Babe" she heard making her smile because now she knew exactly where she was and that was exactly where she wanted to be

"Morning Sammy" she said bringing a smile to her face and his

"We're facing Bigga today" he reminded her

"Bring it on" she said turning to kiss him before jumping out of bed "I'm tempted to stay in bed all day but I won't because I promised Bigga I'd come back" she said smiling at him as she went to the bathroom

"I've got a song" he said "I'm going to get it run today" he jumped up following her to the bathroom "I didn't even feel that kiss" he said going up behind her at the mirror "Can I have another kiss?" he asked with his puppy dog face on, Mercy didn't answer she just turned and gave him another longer kiss "I'm alive" he said laughing out of the kiss

"Right out, you're not watching my morning rituals" she said shooing him out of the bathroom "Give me fifteen" she said shutting the door behind him

Then it was Sam's turn and she demanded a kiss before leaving him in the bathroom. Eventually they were fed and dressed and ready to leave the house to go to work as usual Sam saw her into the car and they were off to the studio. They sat outside for a short while just getting up some gusto "I don't know why I'm nervous I just met all your family and friends and I wasn't fazed" she looked at him saying "Maybe a kiss will help" which he gave her

"I wished we were home back on that couch" he said making them both smile

"Okay let's go before this visual gets out of hand" she said with a giggle

They left the car and went into the studio holding hands at first but chickened out when they got to the door and let go "We are going to do this aren't we?" he asked

"Yep"

"After you" he said pushing the door open as she walked in "Right now?" he suddenly said, she didn't know where this burst of bravery had come from for him but she was up for it, she nodded a yes so they walked through the main entrance and down the hall to the offices

"I don't think I've ever been this far down this corridor" she said looking into doors as she went he said nothing just kept walking

"Here we are" he eventually said stopping outside the room at the end of the corridor

"Why is he so far away?"

"Because this is his home"

"He lives at the studio?"

"No this is his home" Sam replied to a confused looking Mercy as he knocked on the door

"Come on up Sam" Bigga shouted from behind the door

"How did he know it was you?" Mercy asked as Sam pointed to the cameras above their head and down the corridor before opening the already unlocked door

"Morning; special delivery?" Bigga asked

"Well no not delivery notification" Sam said

"Please do not tell me that I have to take this poor girl back to her family defiled Evans I asked you explicitly not to mess with her I promised her Grandmother for Christ sake" Bigga said not happy

"Not defiled Bigga just dating" Sam said

"No such fucking thing with you" Bigga said to Sam looking vexed "Sorry Amber" he said for swearing

"Biggs I swear this is the real deal I have no intention of defiling her we're in love actually we just came back from Texas where she was very well received and to be fair I didn't think I'd have a problem here with you"

"That's the problem you don't think Sam, you never fucking think" Bigga replied before looking at Mercy again and saying yet again "Sorry Amber" making Sam move uneasily

"I'm going to hold that because I know you're looking at the old Sam from like last week but this guy that's standing in front of you now is a changed man I'm in love Biggs I mean really in love and we both know it's too soon but we're talking the M word already" Sam said before thinking about Mercy's relationship with parents talk and calming things down again "Okay" he said taking a minute to calm down "Just let me prove to you that I mean this just give us a chance to prove this to you"

"If she's still a virgin in a weeks' time that will be proof enough for me" Bigga said looking at Sam as he walked towards Mercy

"How are you, is he treating you right?" Bigga asked

"More than alright, he's a gentleman" Mercy replied making Bigga look at Sam with a smile

"So I guess you two came to tell me you're an item then?"

"Well yeah we thought you at least needed to be told, well you know we live together have done from the first day we met, it's not because we fell into it, we clicked at the Studio and then again at the club we just clicked" Sam said

"I've been to see his family and friends already and we hope to go see my family soon" Mercy said almost excitedly

"I don't think I'd like to be a fly on that particular wall when that shit hits" Bigga said looking at Sam

"Bring it on" Sam said "You know me in the face of adversity" he said looking at Bigga

"I know the next thing you're going to ask is for time off to go to Richmond but, seriously it's going to have to wait two weeks I've booked you up for the Drake and the Heron alternate days and it's big money Sweetheart" Bigga said looking at Mercy with a sorry face

"Two weeks?" Sam asked

"Yeah and you're in some of those because people heard you two together the other night and liked it" he said

"Okay" Sam smiled

"There is a downer though; the Troublemakers are Amber's opening artists, and don't shoot me I didn't know you two were going to hit it off" Bigga said putting his hands up in the air at the come back from that

"Can you just not cancel them and put like someone else there?" Sam asked

"You know what? Its fine" Mercy said, holding her hand up to stop the conversation. Sam went to say something but kept it in and just looked at her with disbelief "So when's the first show?" she asked looking at Sam but talking to Bigga. Bigga looked at Sam whipped all over his face with his smug smile, Sam wasn't' having it so he gave Bigga a fuck you look, Bigga smiled at Sam's silence

"Finally someone that has him under control, I've been waiting for this, pay back's a bitch hey Sam" Bigga said making Mercy realise how her actions looked

"Sorry babe I didn't mean to make you feel like that I'm just getting into work mode, can we keep these two things separate pleaaase?" she said giving him a sexy look and peck on the cheek

"Yeah sure"

"Who the hell is in control in this new relationship?" Bigga asked laughing

"It's not about control Biggs it's about respect" Sam said laughing at him now

"Out of here you two go make me some money, Amber I have a new song for you to try out so go see Puck he'll get everything started until I get there" Bigga said before looking at Sam "And you go do what you do best create another show stopper that makes money"

By the end of the day Sam had a cover song ready for recording and Mercy had recorded a song that Bigga was pleased with. Sam spotted Bigga and Mercy walking through to his booth, their faces lit up when they saw each other "Hi Babe" he said holding his arms out for her as she entered the booth, kissing her right there as everyone looked, firstly at them and then at Bigga

"It's love apparently" Bigga said

"It's got to be love PDA from Sam Evans is not heard of" Puck said laughing

"Leave us alone Dude and yes it's love" Sam said before kissing her again and all she could do was look in his face as he spoke

"You got a song for me?" she asked still staring at him

"Demanding as well?" Puck asked

"She knows what she wants this one" Sam said getting a slap on the arm from her as she laughed

"Song!" Mercy said sternly

"That's my baby" Sam said playfully "come on Dude you can help with this" Sam said to Puck as they entered the recording booth

"It's different to my usual stuff but I feel different so no apologies, this is for M"

"M?" Puck asked

"Amber" Mercy replied not wanting Sam to lie to his friend as Sam started singing a version of **'Breathing' by Jason Derulo** to Mercy

"Wow that was so cool I loved it and Sammy I feel the same way we're soul mates" she said having entered the booth just before the end of the song standing at his side hugging him

"Different but good" Bigga commented "Two hours to show time at the Drake Amber" he said leaving the mixing booth with Puck in toe

"Babe I need to get some clothes I forgot them in the rush this morning" Mercy said to Sam

"If we go now you'll make it" he said putting his guitar away and taking her hand to leave "Bye Guys" he said as he left the booth

"Bye" Mercy echoed

They got in the car and kissed "I've needed that all day" she said "At one point all I could see was your lips" she said making him laugh

As they drove along Sam thought he'd broach the subject of the Troublemakers "Mercy the opening act I'm sorry if he could do anything about it he would I promise you" he said waiting for a reaction but didn't get one so he left it alone. They went home had a bit of them time then Mercy got her clothes for the evening and they left for the Drake, they got there to find just a few people scattered around and a lone man playing the piano on stage

"Fuck this is going to be a great night" Mercy said sarcastically

"Bigga said big bucks didn't he?" Sam asked but she didn't get time to answer before a tall blond lady came up to them

"Are you the act for tonight?" she said looking at Sam but talking to Mercy which was made clear because she looked at Mercy for the last word

"Yes I am" Mercy said with a bit of a laugh in her voice

"You can take a seat over there Mr?" she said looking at Sam the whole time this time

"My names Sam and…"

"He's come to watch my performance" Mercy finished for him looking at him playfully, before following the lady to the back stage facilities

"Your Manager's a bit of eye candy isn't he?" she asked Mercy

"My name's Amber by the way" Mercy replied

"Sorry my name's Sue I'm the Manager here a bit distracted by the hunk"

"Understandable" Mercy remarked walking into the room she was being shown

"There is another act in the back room but this area is solely yours, there's a side door they can use" Sue said before leaving Mercy to it "I'm going to get acquainted" she smiled on leaving

"Have fun" Mercy smiled taking her phone out and texting Sam 'watch out for the cougar but don't tell her about us play the game'

Sam felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and took it out to find a message from Mercy and read it 'what game' he replied with a smile on his face 'she's here' he wrote as she came towards him, he put his phone away

"So Sam how long has Amber is it been on your books?" Sue asked

"Well, sorry I didn't get your name" he said

"Sue my names Sue" she said moving her chair closer

"Well Sue Amber has been with the company for about 2 weeks now she's just getting exposure but she's what we in the business would call a gem"

"And who's Sam?" Sue asked

"Well I'm just Sam I'm afraid I think she's really good and I just like to watch her in action"

"How long have you been in the business?"

"About 14 years"

"You don't look that old"

"Started as a child around 11 years old"

"Oh that makes sense"

"And what about you, how long have you been in the business of hotel entertainment?"

"It's been a while maybe 20 years or so but this type of exclusive entertainment about 2 years the owner just went up market for whatever reason but it was a good move the clientele changed too and the business is doing well" Sue said

"Owner has good business sense then?"

"Yeah, sorry I got to go it's time for the opening act" Sue said getting up

As she did so Sam looked around and was surprised at the influx of punters the hall had someone at every table and the waiters were busy serving out drinks as he was about to call one over a lady waiter came to his table "Drink for you Sir from the lady in the dressing room"

"Thank you" Sam said smiling at Mercy's games wondering if she was testing him or really just playing a game with these people. Sam was brought out of his day dream by the sound of Santana's voice on the stage

"Ladies and Gentlemen I give you the first act of the evening the Troublemakers" Sue said before stepping off the stage and going to sit back with Sam on the front table

"I see our Friend Sam is back in the land of the living" Santana said looking directly at him "Hello Sam" she said as all three waved at him

"Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen we're going to sing a few songs this evening and dedications are welcome in between we maybe have time for three dedications so get them in quick, our first song goes out to a mutual friend Sam sitting here up front, long time" Quinn said smiling at him and he waved to them all as the music started and they started singing **"You're Makin Me High" by Toni Braxton** they made suggestions to him throughout the song, him smile as cougar sat with an angry face

Sam wasn't phased in fact all he could think about all through their performance was Mercy sitting on him on their sofa rubbing his dick down with her hot wet crutch until he exploded in his trouser and the smell of coco butter.

"Sorry got to take this call" he said to Sue and left to go to the bar 'just listening to that and closed my eyes thinking about you and your beautiful coco butter smelling wet miss it' he wrote and sent it smiling

Mercy smiled when she got his message but didn't send one back as she was getting in her zone ready for singing, this was her first biggish break and she didn't really want to mess it up but if those bitches came at her or Sam she'd have no choice she was praying hard that things went well. The next thing she hears was the stage manager telling her she had five minutes to performance time and she was up and pacing the floor thinking get a grip Mercy when another text came through 'Stop stressing there's only me of importance out here do your thing, break a leg, this friggin Sue woman and the three witches at my table uninvited' and a frown face making her laugh again. Mercy put her phone away and made her way to the stage

"Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen It's my first night tonight so I'm going to start with a song for my significant other and then ask you to put your song requests in via the box here hopefully we'll get through a fair few so here goes to Sam my significant other" Mercy said

Sue look sheepishly at Sam before smiling at Mercy, while the others already sat open mouthed when they realised who they were doing the opening show for "You two still together" Brittany asked

"it's only been a week but, we're living together and she's been to meet my family and stuff we're hoping to get married soon" Sam said to a sea of blood drained faces "shhh she's starting" he finished pointing to the stage as Mercy started singing **"My Love Is Like... Wo"by Mya ft. Missy Elliott** as she gyrated on the stage for Sam smiling at him when she said wo

Sam was laughing by the end of the song at the thought that Mercy had chosen a song with his original name for her in it, he was standing clapping not just for the song but for the show Mercy had put on with the song to him transforming from the classic hotel performer to the bedroom bully look through the different stages of the song and he knew how that felt. She went through the rest of the show and had a short break for about 20 minutes which she spent with Sam and at about 2 in the morning she was finished for the night after getting dressed and bagging her things she went out to meet him to find the girls and Sue still sitting at the table, with an angry looking Sam

"Hi; what's up babe" she said walking round to him to rub his shoulder before he dragged her down to sit on his lap

"These Ladies" he said through his teeth "are trying to convince me that what we are isn't real"

"How would they know that babe?"

"I have no idea"

"So if that's true, and we didn't tell them that, why are you getting so fired up about their opinions?"

"I guess I'm a bit defensive when it comes to you"

"Thanks" she said kissing him on the lips for them all to see "So, can we go home while we still have some energy left?"

"Yep" Sam said picking her up off his lap and putting her feet on the floor before getting up himself, they didn't say anything to the women sitting at the table just walked away

 **One week later**

They went on like this for the rest of the week until Friday it was Santana who approached Mercy asking "So this thing between Sam and you it's like the real deal yeah?" the others listening in

"Yeah it's the real deal we hope to get married in the very near future"

"I hear you met his family?" Rachel asked coming from nowhere

"Yeah their nice people and his friends" she said and they sat for the next 20 minutes of her break talking

"I like you Amber I think under different circumstances we'd have maybe been friends" Quinn said

"I like you ladies too but not enough to share my man" she laughed before seriously saying "No I mean that" and laughed again. Sam was somewhat surprised to see Mercy with the girls laughing but figured it was better than brawling in the place, so he thought he'd leave them to it and went back to his table to nurse his drink that he'd had all night. "Hey why the Billy no mates act?" Mercy asked

"No reason saw you getting acquainted and thought I'd stay away for once" he said hugging her as she came to him "You back up now?"

"Yeah but you're coming with me I asked Bigga already he said you're to start next week but you could do one song tonight" she said

"Straight up?"

"Straight up" she said pulling him up

Mercy got up on stage and dedicated songs to individuals in the audience and her new found acquaintances at the bar before calling Sam on stage to do a song

"Actually I think we'll let the audience choose for us what do you say babe?" she asked him as he made his way to the stage

"Fine by me"

"Okay you need to challenge him he's too comfortable in his box" she said laughing as he made his way to her side

"Let's have it then, this challenge" he shouted as he got to the mic

"Womack and Womack" somebody shouted

"There too young for that stuff" someone else shouted back

"What about love sex magic" Brittany shouted "from the thug" she said making everyone laugh

"I think you'll find he's my thug" Mercy said pointing at him then herself

"Okay we'll do that one Okay M?" Sam said

"Fine" she said nodding for the musicians to start playing as she started singing **"Love, Sex & Magic by Ciara & Justin Timberlake **with Sam joining in for his cues as they performed tastefully sexy on the stage, finishing the song in each other's arms

"Yeah" applause went up for the performance and shouts of more could be heard but as promised Mercy only let him do one song before she carried on and finished the night reminding them if they wanted to see more of Sam they should visit all next week, before leaving for home

When they got home Sam thought it had been a good week since they had last broached the subject so he should ask Mercy again about visiting her family maybe the coming weekend "Mercy can we go see your family this weekend? He shouted from the kitchen as he made the hot drinks "I'll let you have double DVD night" he said laughing

"Actually I was just getting round to asking the same thing I need this to move on" she said as he came walking out of the kitchen towards her putting the drinks down on the coffee table

"Move on?" he questioned

"Yeah you know next steps and things" she said jiggling her eyebrows

"Next Steps" he agreed a bit excited moving closer to her

"After the visit Sammy I don't want to be hopping around craving for something I would not dream of having at my Grandma's house" she said giggling

"You're working on Friday so we'll go Saturday morning straight after and get back for Sunday yeah"

"Sounds Good" she agreed before taking in a long breath and exhaling

 _"Sho be do do do Shu be do do do"_ Sam sang at Mercy's puzzled look "waiting to exhale" he said with a smile

"Sounded nothing like it" she laughed

 **SATURDAY**

The Plane ride was quiet, they'd taken the early morning flight so most passengers were asleep as they listened to music and played Sudoku, on landing they found their bags and collected the hire car to get to their destination.

"So Sam, you will let me know if any of these fools mess with you yeah?" she asked as they drove through the town of Richmond

"I can handle myself Mercy trust me" he said confidently

"I know you can babe but these folks can get vicious and I need to know your safe all the time" she said hugging into him as he drove the rest of the distance from the airport with Mercy hugged underneath his arm in their hire car.

"Just left here babe it's about another 10 minutes and we'll be there" she said

"We're leaving the town and going into the sticks where are you taking me?

"It's not far" she said fidgeting

So they drove in silence for the next maybe 8 minutes before Mercy added "The house it's just a bit big but don't be .."

"Fuck look at this Mercy its breath taking Wow" he said as they cleared the bend and a lake came into view on the one side of the road and on the other a very large white house, with men sitting outside to the left of it and children playing in the lane in the hot sun of early morning

"Sam stop" Mercy said making him slam the breaks on

"What's up?" he asked when the car came to a standstill

"I just want to say the house is big but we all live there and there'll be no room sharing no time at all"

"Should we have had a conversation before we got here Mercy?" he asked smiling "I know you did this to get me back" he laughed "Is your family money?" he asked

"Well yeah but not like yours" she said shyly "Okay but don't judge us yeah we're money"

"So don't keep anything away from me ever again or me and you are done; applies to me yeah but not you?" She asked pointing to himself first and then her

"It applies to both of us, but you've put me through so much bull shit this past four weeks I just needed to get you back in some small way" she said leaning up to him, kissing him on the lips

"Cedes it's you; you better get in here before Ma sees what you're out here doing" a voice interrupted them saying

"Uncle Danny" she said pulling away from Sam as she turned round to look through the window on her side at the tall dark skinned man with dreadlocks and what looked like a reef hanging out his mouth "This is Sam my boyfriend" she said as Sam stretched across her to shake Uncle Danny's hand

"Nice to meet you" Sam said with a strong hand shake

"Sam" Uncle Danny said before turning to Mercy saying "You know he's white right?"

"I'm ready for you all just bring it coz you all know I ain't joking this time round" Mercy said getting out the car to him

"Hold up Baby Girl I'm joking, Sam I'm joking I know you know he's white, word of advice baby girl let Sam defend himself and earn some respect they will kill him in there if you come out guns like that" Uncle Danny said hugging her

"And you still rolling those extra strong tobacco leaves Uncle it's gonna be the you know what of you" She said fanning the smoke away from her face "Anyway we're going to see Grandma see you later" she said getting back in the car to direct Sam the short distance round to the gate to get in

"You're seeing me now Baby Girl I need to see this go down" he said jumping the fence and running back across the grassed area at the front of the house

"I didn't tell any of them anything about you I wanted us to hear everything together and react together but, I'm going to take Uncle Danny's advice and leave you to it unless you actually call my name and then they better watch the fuck out" she said with attitude making Sam lift his right eyebrow but say nothing

So they stopped outside the house, the playing children stopped the chatting in the lane, all that could be heard was the dog barking loudly "Mercy" heard her name and turned round to see that the children had realised who she was and were running to her for hugs, they got them as she called their names individually while hugging them, the men got up and went towards her

"Uncle Jim" she said hugging him in "Uncle Tony" she acknowledged hugging him and lastly "Uncle Calvin" once all three had their hugs and Uncle Danny joined them Mercy turned to Sam who was standing watching the fond exchanges "Uncle this is Sam my boyfriend" she said as Sam held his hand out for shaking to each one

"They know he's white" Uncle Danny said laughing

"We both know she's black too" Sam said smiling at the men standing in front of him "Hopefully we'll get acquainted later" he said moving past them holding Mercy's hand as she manoeuvred him into the house

"Grandma" she shouted walking into the house and straight to the back which Sam found out was the kitchen "Grandma" Mercy said much quieter once she got into the room and the Grey haired lady looked round with delight on her face

"Baby Girl" She said but before she could get up Mercy went to her and hugged her Sam was sure there was crying going on but he was just lapping up his surroundings as Mercy and her Grandma held each other for the longest time. Sam noticed the dried corn trash on the table the big iron pots hanging from the ceiling raft the very clean eight burner stove and the massive freezers on the side wall the kitchen had all mod cons for the age it looked outside "I missed you baby" her Grandma finally said when she let her go

Getting up from her bent position Mercy went round to face her grandmother "Grandma this is Sam my boyfriend" she said waiting for a response

"You're thinking of him being more than a boyfriend if you've brought him here" she said laughing

"I am Grandma but you have to meet him first" she said shyly

"Does it matter what I think?" her Grandma asked looking at her slyly "And be truthful girl"

"No not really he's the one and it's going to happen we don't know when yet but it's definitely going to happen" she said feeling proud of herself in saying that

"So young man that's taken my young Granddaughters heart come here let me see you"

"Good day Ma'am" he said putting his hand out for a shake

"Son if you ever want me to crack a smile with you; you need to get down here and give me a hug I think we're going to get a lot more personal as time goes by" Grandma said to him as he did as he was told and gave her a hug "Good hugs, you have a good spirit" she said as he moved out of the hug

"Thank you Ma'am"

"I'm not your Ma'am I'm Grandma Jones" she said

"Sorry thank you Grandma Jones" he said smiling with the woman

"I like him Baby Girl he's a good man" her Grandma said

"I like him too Grandma actually I love him" she surprised herself for saying that to her Grandma

"You know love and Sex have no business together until marriage though yeah?" her grandmother reminded her

"Yes we do Grandma" he replied making her laugh

"I got to say though Baby Girl you do know he's white yeah?" her grandma said

"Grandma" she said disappointed

"Yeah we know and we know she's black too" Sam said making Grandma laugh

"At least he has a sense of humour" she said through her laugh "Word of advice Baby Girl let the Aunt's find you go lounge" Grandma said before turning back to Mercy for a hug then getting back to her vegetables "Dinner at 7.30 sharp" she shouted after them


	5. Chapter 5

Mercy grabbed Sam's hand and went out to the lounge as advised "Did you want a cool drink?" she asked him as they got outside

"Do you want me to go get them Babe?" he asked going to turn back towards the kitchen

"No I just asked if you wanted one"

"Yes please" he replied as they walked through the lounge to the garden and turned right on the veranda which went around the side and back of the house "There's a machine here" she said stopping at a full sized cool drinks machine with coin slot and everything

"How cool" he said looking at the machine

"Aunt Janet is a bit tactile apologies for her and me if I have to kick her down" she said laughing

"Aunt Janet?" he confirmed nodding his head

"Here we go" she said losing his hand and grabbing the second drink giving it to him before linking hands again

"Baptism by fire Sammy let's face the wolves" she said pulling him towards the noise coming from around the corner on the balcony

"Well hello Miss brave I'm sure Grandma would have told you to stay in the lounge but no Miss Thing needs to be upfront about everything she does. Heard you were walking around with your little cup of milk ready for bed and everything for the Massa" Cousin Turdy said all spiteful

"I am not walking with a cup of mi …"

"Hi all I'm Sam; Sam Evans Mercy's Boyfriend" Sam said walking into the Ladies all four sitting and the one that just spoke to Mercy that way standing on the corner of the door. "Pleased to meet you all I'm sure Auntie?" He stood with his hand out to the first woman waiting for a response and a hand shake

"Aunt Hyacinth; nice to meet you Sam" She said holding her hand out and he kissed it

"Pleasure is all mine" he said cocking his eye looking gorgeous

"And you lovely are?"

"Aunt Madge; nice to meet you Mr. Evans" she said staring into his eyes as he gave her the look too and kissed her hand

"Sam please Aunt Madge"

"Oh and by the look of you, you must be Aunt Janet?" Sam asked stretching his hand out to her

"I am indeed" she said holding her hand out for her kiss only Sam pulled her up and hugged her before kissing her hand "I know you're the more tactile one so let's start as we mean to go on" he said making sure she sat back down safely

"And you're Aunt?"

"Aunt Shirley the pretty one" she said as Sam took her hand and kissed it making her laugh

"Pleased to meet you I'm sure" he said

"And you are?" Sam asked the young lady standing up

"I'm Trudy Jones Mercy's prettier cousin white boy"

"Well hello Black girl I'm sure you heard my name was Sam and, as Mercy started to say earlier, for your information she actually drinks a tall glass of milk every day, I'm good stuff" he said making everyone laugh.

"I drink milk every day too and I know it's good for me"

"Well you keep drinking that milk and you may someday be as fit as Mercy over there" Sam said pointing to Mercy as he made his way back to where she was and hugging her

Sam and Mercy stayed out talking and bantering with the Aunts and Trudy for a short while before Mercy brought Sam round to enjoy some male company so she could have a proper catch up "Uncle" she shouted and they all looked round

"Baby Girl" Uncle Calvin answered

"I've brought Sam round for you to look after and remember whatever he comes at you with I'm going to defend him and eat your asses so take care of my man" she said laughing and grabbing him a cold beer, showing him a seat then standing by him for a while before kissing him and leaving him to it with the men

"Babe you know yeah?" he shouted after her

"What do I know Sammy?" she laughed asking

"That I love you yeah? he replied getting a glazed look from her Uncles

"I love you more babe" she said walking way "Watch me walk away" she said laughing making Sam laugh too

"Baby Girl got you like that yeah" Uncle Tony asked Sam

"She' got me Uncle I can't lie" he said laughing as he watched them play dominos and even tried his hand himself losing every game, 2 hours later they all met up for dinner which was served by the maid and butler

"You so are money Mercy Jones you got me" he said as he saw the maids come out

Yeah but their like family" she said laughing as they ate, talked, laughed and joked through the meal he felt at home

After the meal they went onto the back veranda where Grandma sat rocking in her chair while the men went back to Dominos and the Ladies were discussing going for a walk "Let's go tease sisters mind, come on Baby Girl let's walk" Aunt Janet said smiling at Sam as Mercy looked at him almost begging him to find her an excuse

"Its fine Babe you go I'll sit and talk to Grandma for a bit" he said smiling back at her

"So Mercy no black guys in LA then?" Trudy said as they walked

"Lots of black guys in LA Trudy" she replied with attitude "Only the only one I got eyes for happens to be white and just fine for me thank you very much" she said waving her hand in the air

"Is it like some sort of fantasy that you're living out?" Trudy asked

"The only fantasy I'm living girl is hoping you'd be happy for me on any level" she snapped

"Jealousy is a bitch" Aunt Hyacinth snapped back at Trudy

"I ain't jealous I just don't understand why you would go all the way to LA to pick up a white guy"

"For the same reason you would sit here and pick up one of them every day Joe's you always messing with" Mercy replied "Leave Sam alone anyway he ain't up for discussion" she finished

"That told us" Aunt Madge said as they carried on walking in silence for a while

"So Mercy I'm getting on your guy again but for a different reason, he's absolutely smashing looking, so what's he doing with you?" Aunt Shirley asked

"He's loving me Auntie I don't know what it is but we can't lie to each other about anything, we clicked the first time I saw him and he apparently saw me way before I saw him and sex isn't an issue even though he's not a virgin and I just totally love him with everything I am. We plan to marry and soon" she said looking around her Aunts for a response

"Well as soon as he gets on the same page I suppose we can expect wedding bells then" Aunt Janet said romantically

"You mean as soon as he comes to his senses there will be tears" Trudy said pointing at Mercy again who pushed her for pointing and being negative about her relationship then they all went quiet again, eventually the conversation left Sam and they started catching up on all things music

Sam's conversation with Grandma took the usual where are your family from, what do they do, what were his intentions and things like that ending with Grandma asking for a hug and giving her blessing after reminding him that there should be "No sex until after marriage right"

"We know this Grandma we have clear boundaries" he said

"Come wonder around the house get used to it, you're not here that long it's sad not to see it all" Danny said walking away from Grandma with his arm manoeuvring Sam through the lounge.

Mercy and Sam got back to the veranda around the same time "You Okay babe?" he asked as Mercy came towards him pushing herself under his arm

"What about a song, do you sing Sam?" Tony asked

"Yeah I sing a bit I've been told I do it quite well actually but I'm a writer by trade really I guess" he replied looking at Mercy wondering why she was being the way she was "You alright babe?" he asked as she smiled up at him

"You know any reggae" Danny asked "We love reggae, you might have guessed that as we're all dreads" he laughed

"Listened to it but never sung it not my genre"

"Come jam with us?" Calvin asked "We just messing anyway there's no audience here he said as the guys started singing **'Call On Me' by Jah Cure** grabbing Sam to join in dancing

"I like it" Sam said when the music finished "So does Uncle Tony by the look on his face" he said laughing

"Yea I know" Hyacinth said to her husband Tony who was standing smiling like he was about to get up to some sort of mischief

"Some of us need to wear ear plugs tonight" Grandma said laughing

"You know there's a comeback right?" Shirley said to her husband Calvin and the boys "Come on Girls lets hit them with a classic" she said calling them forward with her hands as Trudy started playing the tune to **"That's What Friends Are For' by Janet Kay** with Mercy joining in.

"Love it" Sam said hugging Mercy "Was that a cover of Dionne Warwick's song?" he asked

"No Sam nothing like it" Aunt Madge said laughing

"Well I'll give you all a B for trying but you all know who's the best when it comes to singing round here pass please" Grandma said pushing past Janet and Danny as they hugged

"That was the bomb grandma you know that" Mercy said laughing "Come on then Ma give it to us show us how it's done" she said through her laugh

Grandma started to sing **"It Had To Be You" by Billy Holiday** and Sam swore if he closed his eyes and just listened it could have been Billy herself sitting there singing

"Ma your voice gets better with age that was spot on" Jim said picking her up, she hated when he did that, but it still made her smile

"I'll do mine now, if you guys don't mind" Sam asked "I need to get to bed I promised Grandma I'd go Church in the morning" he said surprising Mercy "I'm gonna sing **"Lullaby' by Lemar** because this is how I felt when I first met Mercy, it was literally my prayer but feel free to join in" he said "I want you to know that I am and this is" he told her before getting the tune up and singing the song to her, while she watched him agreeing, everyone joining in the chorus dancing about and having fun.

"Sam that was the bomb" Mercy said "I feel like I keep saying the same thing to stop myself from swearing" she said laughingly as she kissed him

"I got to give it to you Sam you can sing" Trudy said smiling

"Was that a smile Trudy, is that what that was?" he asked, touching her arm

"A bit of a smile don't spoil it" she replied

"I'm tired and I have to get up for church in the morning I'm going to bed babe" Sam said

"I'll take you" she said quickly grabbing his hand and walking off before anyone could say anything different

"Verdict?" she asked as they walked

"Grandma great, Uncle's cool, Aunt's Sassy and Trudy well is Trudy but she's warming to us and the house is beautiful and Quirky and you have kept your hands off me long enough" he said pushing her up the wall kissing her "I've missed you today" he said when he came up for air before going back in "And I'm going to miss you tonight, come sit with me for a bit" he said pulling her into the bedroom and shutting the door

"Sam Grandma is not going to be happy about… Hooo" Mercy said as Sam's hands started searching her body "Sam stop" she said making him move away from her

"I'm sorry Mercy my hormones are raging and…" he started to say but she dragged him back in again and they fell on the bed

"We really need to stop now" they both said together laughing into their kiss

"Good night Sam" she said straightening up her clothes "I'm going to bed after I say goodnight myself I'll see you in the morning

"Goodnight Mercy" he sulked watching her get off his bed walking towards the door

"By the way what did you mean I am and it is?" she turned to ask

"I'm gonna love you for life and this is love, weren't you listening to your song?" he asked laughing

"I was, I was just, never mind, Goodnight Sammy" she said giggling

"Mercy triggers" he laughed "Goodnight" she went back to join the family

"He's a nice man Mercy, I like him" Uncle Danny said as she returned too the porch and everyone nodded in agreement

"He is" Mercy confirmed "What do you think Grandma?"

"I think you love him and I know he loves you so I think he's a good catch but watch those girls with him" she said

"I don't have to worry about girls with him, I trust him"

"It's okay you trusting him but can he be trusted?" Trudy said as Mercy cut her eye at her

"On that note I'll bid you all good night" Mercy said kissing her grandma before leaving the porch

 **SUNDAY**

Sunday morning came round super quick and Sam was up with the birds mainly brought about from waking up and not finding Mercy in his arms considering they had only been together for like nearly 4 weeks he sat thinking he'd become used to their bedtime routine quickly. He got the cups out prepared the drinks and boiled the kettle before he'd noticed that Trudy was in the corner

"Hey Morning what are you doing down there?" he asked, she seemed to be shielding something

"Morning, nothing much just doodling" she said not looking up from her work

"You're a doodler?" he asked "I doodle a bit myself and sold a few pieces" Trudy's head popped up from her work

"Sold?" she asked

"Yeah they say I'm good, can I have a look at yours?" he asked "maybe a strange eye can see different things" he walked up to her saying

"Well not this one I've just started it but you can see these" she said pulling out a sketch book with loose pages inside as well as in the actual book. Sam was impressed to say the least he looked through her portfolio and saw some very imaginative work

"These are really good Trudy you need exposure"

"Yeah I think that's why I didn't get the singing gift you know" she said sadly

"You have a gift never the less and God never gives us more than we can handle you know that so if you had singing all this beautiful art would have gone to pot" he said laughing

"Can you do anything with it, I mean get it noticed or anything where do you send your stuff?" she asked

"If you let me take some with me I'll see what I can do"

"Really?"

"Hey but you got to let up off my girlfriend or I'm going to have to fight you, she means the world to me, I won't let anyone hurt her, even you"

"Really, what do you see in Mercy, she ain't all that?" she asked

"She is all that, and everything else for me, I love her"

"You're serious aren't you?"

"Yes I am"

"Okay but look after her she's special"

"I know" he said "Get the doodles ready for when we leave yeah?" he told her, going to check on the boiled kettle

"Will do" Trudy said going back to her doodling

Sam had just made the hot drinks and was on his way out the kitchen to go wake up Mercy when Grandma came into the kitchen "Morning Sam" she said holding the door for him to go out "Mercy gets breakfast in bed"

"It's a first Grandma" Sam said going past her and through to Mercy's room "Morning Mercy" he said walking into her room without knocking "I didn't expect you to be up" he said searching the room and noticing her sitting at her dresser

"I've been up a while babe, got to get ready for church, and I missed you"

"I missed you too, and church is like about 90 minutes away"

"Everybody dresses for church Sam get your Sunday best on, you're meeting the whole community this morning so be ready"

"What do you mean Sunday best I didn't bring a suit" he said horrified passing her hot drink

"Thanks, you did I packed it Donald would have hung it for you when he unpacked look in your wardrobe" she said before she took a sip

"I don't know whether that's sexy or intrusive" he said with a smirk

"You'd better opt for organised" she said not very amused

"Breakfast?" he asked changing the subject

"Once I've done my hair" she said pinning her last curl then getting up and going to him for a kiss "Sorry I snapped I'm a bit nervous about being judged by the community"

"I've got your back babe" he hugged her for a while saying "Come on Breakfast first" grabbing her hand and leading her to the kitchen with their cups in hand

Soon after, everyone was fed and dressed, Mercy had taken out Sam's Ermenegildo Zegna Bespoke suit "Boy you look hot" Grandma said as Sam walked into the lounge where everyone except Mercy and Trudy were waiting "Scrub up real nice and that suit is a pretty penny I know" Grandma continued as everyone else joined in with their comments

"You all look amazing too" Sam said trying to deflect from himself just then Trudy walked in with a trouser suit on in white with shoes and bag to match and a black hat that went only with her hair carrying a large folder

"Sam I showed these to Mercy and we agreed these could go but have a look and let me know" Trudy said passing the large folder over to Sam "You look dappa" she commented

"You going with the art thing again Tru" Uncle Jim asked

"Yes Uncle you know try and try" she said smiling

"You need to get your Dad to put some money behind your efforts" Aunt Madge said

"I put nothing but money in that girls hand thank you very much" Danny walked in saying "her Mother needs to make an appearance and do girl stuff with her instead of depending on Jan to do everything it's not right"

"We work with what we get" Grandma said closing the conversation as Mercy walked in

"About time" Trudy said before she remembered the conversation with Sam earlier and said "You look nice"

Sam was still dazed by the entrance of Mercy wearing a sky blue Oscar De La Renta strapless dress gathered at the right side with Black accessories and the same colour blue bows in her fabulous hair do "Mercy you …" Sam wondered off for a short while and everyone noticed and giggled a bit

"Drooling Sam" Aunt Janet said still laughing

"What?" Sam asked "I mean pardon" he quickly caught himself "I was caught off guard" he said still looking at Mercy "Wow" he finally let out making Mercy laugh

"Sam" she said getting shy

"Girl I am so darn lucky you don't know, I love you; you know that right?" he asked lifting her up and kissing her

"I know that babe and I love you too now put me down please" she asked

"Church don't wait on man you know" Grandma said and everyone shuffled towards the door

"I got your back Sam" Calvin said as they went through the door

"Yeah I'm up too" Danny said

"In" Tony and Jim said together

"Stop scaring him you lot" Mercy laughed "We're going in the rental because I want to show Sam around after church" she said, so everyone else went in the mini bus and Sam and Mercy followed behind. The journey was short and quiet as Mercy wondered what was going to happen and nerves started kicking in for Sam.

So they got to church in ample time before the service started Sam spotted quickly that he was being guarded, the family seemed to surround him as they walked into the church and they all found seats together.

Mercy introduced Sam to her friends from church Biff & Dianna who were recently married, Jenna and Kevin and their two year old Mason, Lea & Cory engaged for two years and seemed a bit distant but friendly anyway "They're in the choir it's the place to be in this town" Mercy said

"Unless you're lucky enough to break away like our Mercy here" Kevin blurted

"Good Morning congregation" Pastor Johnson said and everyone responded by moving back to their seats

"Good Morning Pastor" rang around the large hall

"I see we have a visitor in our congregation this morning and we thank the lord for his safe journey here and if he chooses back to where he's from. May I ask although it seems obvious who you are visiting this fine day Sir and what is your name?"

Sam got up "You may ask" he said "My name is Sam Evans and I'm from LA I'm visiting Grandma Jones and the family" Sam said waving to the congregation and sitting back down "I didn't expect that" he whispered to Mercy who chuckled

"Thank you Sam, may I enquire further how did you come upon the family Jones they don't frequent LA to my knowledge?" Pastor asked

Sam jumped back up out of his seat "Oh sorry I didn't make myself clear I'm Sam Evans visiting the Jones family and I'm Mercy's boyfriend soon to be fiancé / husband" Sam finished sitting down

"And" Grandma Jones got up saying "Yes we know he's white but he loves our Mercy and she loves him and God don't mind what colour that comes in" she finished

"Amen" the congregation said while others just looked at each other in shock

"Thank you Sam" the Pastor said with a smile "And I see we have Mercy back with us for a flying" he said looking at her for confirmation and she nodded "visit"

"Yes Pastor" she said and everyone echoed "Amen"

The service went on and on as usual Sam moaned about his bum being numb and Mercy made some comment about him needing a cushion and suddenly she was called up to sing "Sing what, Sam were you listening?" she asked getting up

"No babe sorry" he said as she walked out to music playing wondering what was being sung, suddenly the choir started singing the chorus before she got to the stage and she breathed a breath of relief as she recognised the song and was able to start singing **"I Look to You" by Amber Riley**

Sam was up clapping like he was at a concert making everyone look but in all honesty he didn't care she's done good and he was letting her know, and it wouldn't do any harm for everyone to know he was her biggest fan. Soon after that service finished and they were met with a barrage of questions by various people of all ages who were curious and Sam stood answering them all until Mercy declared that was enough and dragged him away

They drove around the small town while Mercy talked about events and places they passed and filled Sam in on her life in Richmond. Sam had mixed feeling, he was happy that he was getting to see where Mercy came from but he was mega sad that he hadn't shared all those childhood things with her and jealous of the people that did. Mercy must have sensed all these different feeling going on for him because she kept hugging him and kissing him for reassurance "I wish you had been there too Sammy" she said as he stood between her legs while she sat on the wall.

"It's just that I feel like I hate all those people you've called your friends, and that's just wrong isn't it?" he asked as they started to walk towards the school

"If I'm honest I was jealous of some of your friends and I would have been super jealous of Blaine had he not been Kurt's other half"

"You never said and Blaine's no one to be jealous about he's gay" Sam said watching Mercy remove the small latch on the school gate

"I know I can see that now because my old friends are just friends I've never been intimate with anyone before you" she said opening the great hall door and walking in, with Sam following

"So no one fancied you at school then?" Sam asked looking around the room they had just entered

"Well there was Shane he fancied me but I blew him off just before senior prom and he went ape on me accused me of being a tease and everything all over the school my name was mud" Right here in this room I danced alone at my senior prom

"So what happened to Shane?"

"Shane never even got a kiss and he went off to super bowl I heard" she said looking into Sam's eyes "it's nearly 12 we need to get back have dinner pack and be on our way by 2.30 to get our flight back"

"Hold up Mercy I need to ask you something, first off I need to tell you, I asked your family to be here for this so I hope I don't get egg on my face" he said his face getting red and he started rubbing the back of his neck nervously

"What's up babe?" she asked looking up to see her family coming through the side door "When did you plan this?"

"Just before Church all this but yesterday everything else and everyone's in on it except Trudy" he said still red faced

"So what we going to sing, dance what?"

"Well I'm going to sing with the help of you Uncles and you ladies are going to watch and I'll prompt you if I need you to join in" he said nodding at Jim "Start it I'm going to be in a puddle if I wait any longer" he said with a nervous laugh as the music started and the men came out behind him while the ladies took Mercy to the middle of the hall where they all stood watching

"Do you know what song he's going to sing Grandma?" Mercy asked but the answer was drowned out by the music

"Just from the second verse how many girls, we've run out of time" he said before he started singing **"Marry Me" by Jason Derulo** "Will you marry me?" he asked her when they finished singing, he'd stopped a Wow and knelt in front of her while the others carried on

"There's that damn Wow again" Mercy said through cries "You all knew about this?" she asked looking around

"Honey the boys still on his knee" Her Grandma said

"Sam, yes I will marry you, oh my God I'm getting married" she ranted over and over again

At some point he heard her say she was getting married, jumped up, grabbed her and kissed her they both forgot there were people around for a while "The ring young man" Grandma said tapping him on the shoulder

"Oh yeah the ring" he said feeling in his pocket

"When did you get to buy a ring?"

He said nothing he just looked at her and carried on searching for the box and found it in his trouser pocket opening it up he kneeled back down and opened the box "Will you marry me oh you said yes already" he said opening the box looking at her face

Tears immediately came to Mercy's eyes as she looked in Sam's hand and saw her mother's engagement ring sitting in the box "Sam" she said going down to hug him for a short while until when she was satisfied, leaving him to give her Grandma a hug too

"Sorry to break this up but its way past my dinner time" Grandma said making everyone rush around to get sorted and get on the van to get back home Sam and Mercy went in their car. They had lunch, loaded the car said bye and headed for the airport.

Once they got to the airport he took a picture of the ring on her finger and sent it to his family with a message saying 'Wedding in LA buy your new hat Mom' he got a call about 60 seconds after sending it, with his Mom screaming down the phone about dates, times, colours and venues while they just listened. 6 hours later they were sitting on the sofa in their living room entangled in each other "I can't believe you and my family got together and done that they supposed to love me" she said laughing, looking at the ring

"Well they love me too now" he bragging

"I'd be jealous but I know your family love me so we both gain" she laughed "Hot drink?" she asked getting up

"Please" he grabbed the mail saying "Mercy did you tell the Troublemakers our address?"

"Well I told them mine"

"You have a letter, and you need to get use to saying ours it's going to happen"

"I am used to saying it I just didn't tell them to come visit you" she told him putting the cups on the coffee table "And now I'm going to do something for our benefit" she said kneeling down in front of him he didn't take his eyes off her once she started talking "I know your tired babe I am too but I need to do this call it a celebration" she said holding the back of his neck and bringing him in for a kiss "why are you fighting me?" she asked when he pulled back

"I'm not, I just don't want to get out of hand again"

"Relax I got this" she said pulling him towards her again this time he came with ease

"I love you Sam and I want you to know that" she said before kissing him fiercely making him grab hold of her and pull her into him he wanted to put her inside him so he could feel this way always so she could be in his life and she pulled at him like she wanted to be inside him

"Babe" he said when she finally let go for air "I love you more" he gasped holding her face as her hands went elsewhere "What are you doing?" he asked as she pulled his trousers belt and unzipped his trousers

"Shh" she said followed by "Do you want me to stop?"

"No I don't think I do" he said watching her hands move over him pulling his trouser down and then his boxers exposing his nakedness in the living room. she looked at him, a longing in her eyes he felt he needed to do something about that, "Can I touch you?" he asked

"No" she said taking him in her mouth making his head hit the back of the sofa hard at the feel of her mouth around him as she worked him like an expert he was oblivious to anyone's needs but his own for those 15 minutes as she stroked, licked and sucked him in all different rhythms before settling on one they both liked his body reacted to everything so it was difficult to pick which specific action he liked above any other. Noises from both of them signalled that enjoyment was being had by both, his movement got quickly got rigid, his body stiffened and jerked uncontrollably

"Mercy I'm going to …." he said pushing her head up trying to come out of her mouth "Mercy I'm gonna ... stop please" he said she stopped and look at him

"What's up?"

"I said I want to … I'm ready"

"Yeah and"

"I'm not doing that in your mouth"

"Why not?"

"I just don't want you doing that to me"

"What sucking your dick?" Mercy asked "Jesus tell me we are not in some friend zone" she said getting up and heading to her room "I'm in my room tonight" she said slamming the door

 _'No we're not, I just don't want you doing that you're going to be my fucking wife' he_ said to himself through clenched teeth before getting up off the sofa and going to her door knocking it, getting no answer he opened the door to see her sitting on her bed with her head in her hands "Babe please listen to me before you blank me and I'm not going to bed with us like this so you can forget sleep until we sort it"

"You don't want sex with me what's to sort?"

"I didn't say that and it's not true" he said going to sit by her

"Sam you said you didn't want me to do that, at that time I had your dick in my mouth I can only assume you wanted me to stop"

"And babe I can totally see where you would have thought that in that conversation but it came out wrong and I'm sorry about that. What I was trying to get across which wasn't appropriate to say at that moment was I don't want you drinking me, I don't need to be doing that in your mouth you're going to be my wife and I won't, actually I refuse, to treat you like the tricks I used to be with"

"I don't understand Sam"

"Babe I can't think of a time when I've ever thought I'd have to have this conversation with you it's difficult for me because it's not something I'm reliving it's something I never want to go back to. I treated women wrong before I met you, you know this, and I've never gotten any of the pregnant or anything because I mostly got off in their mouths. I suppose in my head I see that as something degrading I make women do to me and, I'm not saying I won't unlearn that feeling but, right now babe while we're not having sex it makes me feel like I'm treating you the same as I treated them, I don't know if I'm making sense here I'm just saying what I feel"

"Sam you didn't make me do anything, I did that because I wanted to"

"And you don't think they wanted to too, I never forced anybody to do anything to or with me, I'm sorry it just felt like I was back there doing the same old thing but this time with someone I love and it didn't feel right

"So how are we going to get around this?"

"I don't want to cum in your mouth babe that's all I'm asking"

"For now yeah"

"Yes, but I'm not adverse to you doing that in mine I've never done that before"

"Neither have I" she said wiggling her eyebrows at him "Can we take a rain check on that, we kind of killed the mood tonight"

"Blue balls"

"What?"

"It's painful I need release can I" he said taking his dick in his hand

"Yes you can" she said settling in to watch him bring himself off. At one point she was so turned on by his noises that she went down on him again for a while but got up when he told her to and watched as he spurted all over the sheets "We're sleeping in your bed" she said when he'd relaxed enough to move "But that was an absolute turn on" she giggled

 **4 WEEKS LATER**

"Everyone is in their place the wedding breakfast will be at 8.30 in the morning and the ceremony is set to happen at 2.30 family and guests will be at the restaurant at 8 this evening for wedding dinner" Kurt told them via skype

"Thanks Kurt" they said, Kurt had demanded to be the wedding planner the day they called him and Blaine to tell them they had agreed a date finally. Mercy's two songs were hitting the big time and she was about to start getting busy on her tour, Sam's songs were off the scale at the moment everyone wanted his songs mainly because Mercy's first hit was one of his songs and he could write anywhere so while she was still stable in LA they decided to get married and treat the tour as their honeymoon before coming back in about a year or so to start their family.

"Mercy did the final fitting go alright?" Kurt asked

"It went fine Kurt I wouldn't be sitting here if it wasn't"

They'd given up on the traditional wedding, they were not having a church because Pastor Johnson wasn't able to come out to do the ceremony, they weren't having white because they weren't getting married in a church, they didn't look into the something old something new thing because they weren't superstitious, they were staying together regardless of what anyone told them the day and night before the wedding and the reception was finishing for them at 7 because they were due up for 2am to go on tour, the wedding party had other ideas

"Okay I'll take your word for it I'll pick you up at 7pm" Kurt said

"7.30 you mean" Sam said

"Okay 7.30 and the next communication is by phone I don't need to the watching all that" Kurt said with a look of disgust as they went back to kissing waving bye and clicking him off

"We need to sing tomorrow could you try and put some thought into what that's going to look like please?" he asked her, they were as bad as each other really from the day they set the date they've been on countdown to V day he'd had his first taste of her and was instantly addicted, she wanted the dynamics to change because she wanted him to think of her as everything sexy

"Everyone's around tonight shall we tell them all to go home?" she said seriously

"I'll leave that one with you" he said forcing himself to get up, he found himself doing a lot lately, things got heated quickly nowadays

"Babe you do know it's not guaranteed their all going back to the hotel tonight don't you?" he said walking into the kitchen rolling his eyes knowing what the comeback was going to be

"You're shitting me right?" she shouted

"No babe Trudy might want to stay she has nobody else her age here"

"And that's my problem because?"

"Didn't say it was a problem babe just said she might want to stay for the company" he said walking back in with the hot drinks

"That was quick"

"I'd put the kettle on before"

"I might have won this conversation if you'd have stayed in the kitchen, I see those freaking eyes and you get what you want all the time" she laughed "She can stay if she wants"

"You might have won it had you waited until I sat back in front of you" he laughed

"We need to be able to argue Sam, they say it's healthy in a relationship"

"I guess it is and when the time comes I know we will but let's promise some things now shall we? We can call them unwritten laws or something" he said making her laugh

"Unwritten; you know what they say about if things are not written down" she waited for him to finish her sentence

"Yeah I know it never happened but, this is between us about us so we'll know if we break them and then we're not respecting the other person are we?"

"Okay let's hear it" she said sitting up

"Feel free to add to the list if you want though and, we must negotiate if we don't agree" he said looking into her eyes before carrying on "I want us to promise to never go to bed angry at each other"

"That's an easy one I want that too, so yes"

"Your turn"

"I don't know like I would hate it if we ever started lying to each other, no matter what, if you want to sleep with someone else just tell me or ask or something, I might be in the mood to watch or something I don't know yeah, just never lie"

"You are so random sometimes I love that about you and, yes I totally agree with that one so if you ever want to sleep out with anyone or anything ask my permission first, and for the record the answer is going to be no" he told her "Never curse at each other, we swear anyway but, I mean never call each other a swear word in anger"

"So Dork's alright then?"

"What you think I'm a dork?"

"Totally but your my dork and I love you and that's all that matters" she said grabbing hold of him

"If I'm your Dork your my Diva" he said looking up at her from his new position, his head in her lap "We're getting married tomorrow"

"I know I feel like the luckiest girl in the world"

"Rubbish I'm the luckiest man; note what I did there"

"What did you do?"

"I moved myself out of the boy zone pardon the pun" he said laughing obviously finding his joke more hilarious than she did

"I know I sort of said I wanted to sing on my own tomorrow and everything but I've kind of changed my mind will you sing with me tomorrow?" she asked

"For tomorrow you can have anything you want" he said reaching up to kiss her as the door knocked "It's not that time already is it?" he asked getting up to answer the door

"More or less"

"I knew you two wouldn't be ready lucky I paid no attention to your 7.30 call and came earlier otherwise your guests would be walking into the venue to no one" Kurt said "Snap it get dressed come on Diva"

"Okay" she said jumping up and running to her room "Can I have the shower first Sam?" she asked

"Go for it babe"

"I like what you've done with the place" Kurt shouted from the living room

"Thanks" she shouted back

When they'd decided they were definitely going to live there, she'd gone all out on the feminine touches around the place their favourite colours purple and teal subtly mixed to adorn the place throughout with black carpets and white walls to add to the mix except in the kitchen where they had placed black electricals and white walls with a specially mixed marble incorporating teal and purple mix and black tiling on the floor with splash backs to match.

Thirty minutes later they emerged from the bedrooms Mercy in her Maria Grachovogel Bispoke dress with a very low back hugging her figure at every angle and feather tailed from the calf to just below the knee in red "Mercy Mercy me" Kurt said when she came out of the room looking at him for a reaction "Girl Sam is a lucky man" he said laughing

Sam stood in his doorway stuck just watching his woman walk through the lounge towards Kurt "Put the brakes on that" he finally said walking over to a frozen Mercy "That first one belongs to me" he said hugging her tight and kissing her before holding her away to say "Wow" and they both laughed

She looked him up and down as he stood there professing she was wow while he was standing there in a Brioni Vanquish 11 bespoke Black suit with a red inner lining that matched her dress "Ohhh yourself Mr. Evans" she said kissing him again

"I can only say I feel so proud right now" Kurt said leading them out to the car

They got to the venue in good time as the guests started to arrive, five minutes after Bigga, Puck, Brittany, Santana, Rachel and Quinn who were all invited as friends from LA along with all Sam's family and friends they'd met in Texas. Mercy's friends and family from Richmond, that brought the numbers up to about 60 people in total. Kurt had mixed the seating up so that everyone had an opportunity to meet someone new.

"Okay Ladies and Gentlemen we all know why we're here it's the day before the wedding and as it's an unconventional wedding we're having an unconventional wedding dinner the night before. So along with everything else untraditional I'm doing my best man speech tonight we're all going to remember our favourite bits of this upside down wedding I'm sure" he said making everyone laugh or nod. When I used to ask him what he wanted in life he'd say he wanted to just be someone else that nobody knew and, try as I might, I could get nothing else" he said looking at Sam for a short while "So after hearing that story for like nearly 15 years on and off imagine my shock when Sam shows up at his family home with Mercy, I can't lie I was impressed at that, but then to find out that Mercy was my husband's best friend I instantly knew she was something special because I know my husband" he said looking at Mercy "and after watching them for only 10 minutes I knew that my best friend was whipped in fact he told me himself he was whipped. I was too, if I'm honest, Mercy is amazing and I know they'll have many happy years together, I love you both, to Mercy and Sam" he said holding his glass up for a toast "Kurt you're next" he said handing the mic over as everyone clapped

"Good evening everyone I'm Kurt and as Blaine said I've known Mercy all my life, Sam is a good guy he has to be I've threatened him" he said and everyone laughed "No really I did" Kurt said looking at Sam who was laughing and nodding at the same time. "Mercy's always been bossy and every why was always met with a because Grandma said so, family have always been important to Mercy they are who she is a strong black woman, intelligent, honest, loving, loyal, trustworthy, passionate, truthful and God fearing with a killer voice to match for one man to get all of that is truly a gift so Sam I hope you know how to look after gifts and if you don't Grandma will have the answer; if you know what I mean" Kurt said with a smile "I love you both all the very best in your new life together to Sam and Mercy" he said lifting his glass as everyone else did to cheer for them "Sam it's back to you" Kurt said giving him the mic

"Thank you Kurt and Blaine for those; were they kind words I don't know, Mercy would you say they were kind?" he asked looking at her "Mercy and I we ain't going to talk we are going to?" he asked the guests

"Sing" they shouted back at him

"Okay this is soft and easy for you all" he said as the music started "Mercy" he said calling her to go to him for the song "Join in if you know it folks" he said as everyone started swaying in their chairs to the beat and he started singing **"So in Love"by Jill Scott ft. Anthony Hamilton** soon everyone was up dancing and greeting to the music as they sang, the crowd joined in with the chorus, as the song ended Kurt brought everything back to order

"Dinner is served" they heard in the background getting everyone's attention

They ate their meal looking around the room just watching the two families getting to know each other "We did this babe" she said watching him look around the room "Who's that man there" Mercy asked pointing to a man with hair just starting to grey

"Uncle Dave I don't really know him that well he wasn't around much but, his daughter's pregnant and apparently he hates it, says the daddy's a no good waster or something I don't know how he knows that when Mom says he hasn't even met him" he said shaking his head

By dessert time everyone had more or less spoken to everyone and the party was in full swing, those that wanted to dance were on the dance floor at the far end of the room and those that wanted to watch stayed at the tables. The men were up the free bar and the women were catching up on life, Sam and Mercy were wrapped up in each other for most of the night

"Come on Mercy let's find something to sing" Babs said dragging her away from Sam giving no room for protest

"Okay" she said unsure this was what she wanted. as Babs dragged her away Sam smiling at the natural familiarity his friends wives had taken to Mercy, he knew she was love and he felt great that everyone else was feeling that too.

"We'll sing **"Every Day Of The Week" by Jade** shall we?" Hyacinth said as they all huddled together making the decision

"Sounds good to me" Santana said "Everyone just join in when you want" she finished as Jan took the song to the band

"I'll just do all the back bits then" Mercy said smiling

"Whatever you do will make us sound good baby girl" Madge said laughing as the music started, Mercy looked at Sam at one point and he was deep in conversation with the guys _'They're coming back with something'_ she thought and started moving harder.

"Oh you all know we're coming back on that right" Sam announced as everyone clapped their efforts "90s R&B here we come" he said

"Go for it Evans" Mercy shouted

"You're going to be one tomorrow" he shouted back as everyone clapped, the music started and the guys got to singing **"Can't Let Her Go" by Boyz 2 Men** all the guys sang at first and then Sam started the verse off, the impromptu sing off was declared a draw

End of the night and Mercy shared one of her album songs with a very drunk group of guests before they retired everyone got to formation dancing in some fashion hugging around and wishing everyone well until they saw them 9 hours later "And that was good night from us see you all in the morning" Sam announced

"See you all in the morning" she said blowing kisses around the room as the DJ played Party hard and everyone started dancing and jumping

They went home, did their night time rituals and fell into bed and asleep after saying goodnight wrapped up in each other's arms and happy

 **THE WEDDING DAY**

"Good morning wife to be" he smiled when he saw her stir in their bed

"Watching me sleep that's romantic not, was I dribbling?" she asked "Good morning husband to be" laughing "It's today" she said jumping out of bed to sit on the side "What's all this?" she said looking down on the floor to see Rose petals all over it

"There's no point in me being here if I'm not making today special for you, we have our wedding breakfast and two more speeches before we can get ready for the actual event so let's jump to it I can't wait for you to be Mrs. Evans" he said kissing her before leaving the room to get dressed "Your hot drink is on the side" he turned to say as he left, they were dressed and in the car on their way to McCabees for their wedding breakfast with all the guests that wanted to make it

"Ladies and Gentlemen Sam and Mercedes are in the room" Puck shouted and every one clapped"

"About time son we're starving" Dan shouted from the top table

"Sorry we thought it was 7.30 prompt" Sam said laughing pulling a chair out for Mercy to sit in

"Okay can we get straight to eating coz I've saved myself" Grandma said making everyone laugh as Sam signalled for Kurt to get the food started, in the middle of breakfast Kurt interrupted again to get the speeches started

"So we'd like to hear from the Matron of Honor please" he said passing the mic to Jenna who came up with her hubby Kevin

"Hi Everyone hope you've all had enough to eat already" she said waving a large double sided A4 sheet of written paper around for everyone to see "I had it all written down but those who know me know I won't get through it I'm a crier so here goes Kevin will step in when I lose it and I will" she said and everyone started laughing with her

"She's not joking" Mercy turned to Sam to say

"There's this elite group of us call ourselves a choir, all through school we did well we did very well actually and although we had power houses in the group our main weapon with Mercy, her voice just does it every time. She was the quiet one, never got into it with anyone just always had the right information or advise at the right time to get us out of our bind. She's a true friend and, I don't think anyone who meets her for the first time can say any different to those of us that have known her all our lives" Jenna said looking at Mercy just as a tear surfaced and Mercy mouthed a thank you "I know I speak for everyone when I say this but Mercy I love you, you deserve this and you look so happy and thank you Sam for finding her and bringing her this happiness all the very best to you both" she said holding up her orange juice for cheers

"So you know in glee club tradition we're going to sing our tribute yeah" Kevin said coming forward "So this is from us guys" he said as her friends came forward and started singing **"Every Time I Close My Eyes" By Baby Face** as Sam wrapped Mercy in his arms and closed his eyes listening to the beautiful harmonies

"Beautiful" he said getting up to clap Mercy's friends performance "We need to get that sound on vinyl" he said to Mercy

"And that's how we do it in Richmond" Mercy said blowing kisses to her friends as they moved from the centre of the room

"The Chief Bridesmaid please" Kurt requested

"Morning everyone I suppose it's best to get this all out before the wedding rather than leaving it till after when everyone might choke on their food" Santana said walking to the centre of the room. Sam went a bit green but Mercy held onto him and he knew she had his back which settled him a bit but he was still waiting for the shit to hit because Mercy had told him it was going to

"We've known Amber for about 3 months..." that was all he heard as he couldn't imagine what his family, friends, Mercy's family were thinking about him as Santana stood there telling them all about his nasty self "... so here's to you two hope you have a long life together, when you tie the knot later cheers"

"We have a song" Rachel said as Bigga, Puck and the others joined them

"So here goes from both of you to both of you from us" Brittany said as the music started and Puck started them off singing **"That's my Dream" By Jamie Fox & Beyoncé ** they all took lines of the song and finished the last line together.

"Yes" Sam said with a fist "that said it all for me" he said sitting back down to look into Mercy's eyes "I love you babe" he said kissing her till breath was needed

"I love you more babe"

"Folks that brings the morning to a close and gives us four hours to get prettied up Sam, Mercy I know you don't want traditional but Sam you are not seeing the bride before she walks down the aisle and that's not tradition it's surprise" Kurt said almost dragging Mercy out of the chair and out of the venue


	6. Chapter 6

Three hours later Sam was standing in his living room in his Stuart Hughes diamond suit with diamonds on the cuffs, pockets and a single diamond at the lapel pocket and on the trouser pockets with white shirt and purple and Teal tie custom made as part of the wedding colours with his Testoni world famous alligator skin shoes "Son you look handsome" Rose said as she walked into the house seeing him "We're coming with you to make sure you get there" she said laughing "You look happy Sam are you happy?"

"I think I might be too happy" he replied with the biggest grin on his face giving his Mom a hug

"Son" his Dad came into the room looking proud "Can we have a chat"

"Yep but you don't have to tell me Dad, I know I love her" he said looking at his Mom who had already broken away and was walking towards the kitchen

"Son I know you love Mercy and she loves you I have no doubt in my mind about that, what I need to know is that you understand the commitment you're making here. There are going to be times when you seriously question the decision you made today those thoughts are sent to test us son and what you must never lose sight of is your love in everything you do and say. Remember how you feel today and work through it, sometimes saying nothing says a lot and you'll know when to call on that bit of inspiration I'm telling you, treat her well always I'd be upset if I heard otherwise" his Dad said grabbing his shoulder "And I must say I wasn't impressed seeing four of your ex's standing there telling that story but I understand why you both did that and it was very brave, son never forget that I love you okay?" he asked as he got up to leave Sam with his thoughts

"I'm good to go" he shouted after about 10 minutes of quiet time, getting up ready to make his commitment and they left for the venue.

Mercy was in the hotel room flapping about some hem that didn't sit right "I asked you yesterday and you said everything was fine" Kurt shouted "Let me have a look" he said moving his finger in a twisting motion and Mercy turned around "Where?" he asked

"Somewhere there" she said pointing to the back of her dress

"How in the hell can you see that, it's fine nothing wrong at all trust me Diva you look hot, he said looking at her in her Brioni Vanquish II Bespoke gown with diamonds on the strapless boob tube top of the dress and a mix of Satin, silk and cotton materials forming 5 layers to the A-line skirt attached with a shawl and a veil with Diamonds dotted around it. The dress was Teal, purple and white and her custom made Stuart Weitzman platinum gold stilettos just worked with all the colours going through them in the diamonds and other stones on it. Her hair was pulled up and hive pleated with decor in the theme colours running through it, White Orchards tied with Teal and Purple ribbons edged with Diamonds

"Baby Girl you look the business" her Grandma said as she walked into the hotel room followed by her Aunts all fussing over the beautiful dress "You do so look like your mother" her Grandma added bring tears to everyone's eyes

"Stop stop" Mercy said fanning tears away "this is a happy day and Mom and Dad would be happy for me I know they would" she said

"You're not wrong Baby Girl but they would surely cry at this beautiful sight" Aunt Hyacinth added wiping her tears

"Looks like the paparazzi have gotten hold of the story" Aunt Janet said "Quinn said they were at the gates when she came in asking questions" she finished

"What do you know about Papa whatsit" Shirley asked her laughing

"I'm just repeating what the girl said" she replied cutting her eye at Shirley

"You better check that look Missy, you might have a husband and everything but you're still not too big to slap" Shirley said catching her cut eye

"Enough let's get going" Grandma said leading them out of the room "Jim" she shouted down the hall to the four waiting men "Baby Girl is ready" The other three collected their wives and Mother while Jim collected Mercy, Trudy walking behind them

"It's time" Kurt shouted watching Danny, Kevin, Cory and Mike line up on the right and Tina, Lea, Jenna and Janet on the left Sam stood with Blaine beside him as his best man waiting to start the proceedings and the music started as Mercy walked down the aisle as their friends sang " **When I say I do' by Chante Moore & Kenny Lattimore **lined up the aisle singing as she made her way to Sam

By the end of the song they were standing together holding hands and singing the last few words to each other and the congregation were clapping "Good Afternoon everyone" the Officiator said "I understand this has been a unconventional courtship, engagement and now wedding so I'm just here to say the words that need to be said for this to be accepted by the law" he said laughing with the guests "So over to you" he said pointing at Kurt

"Well folks I've got specific instructions and I always follow orders so here goes" he said looking at Mercy and Sam "Sam"

"I know everyone is just fed up of me saying this but I'm not fed up with it and I don't think I'll ever get fed up to be honest Miss Mercedes Jones is the love of my life. I was Country then Rap and I've made some dollars doing that stuff but on the day I met Mercy was the last day I sung Rap I couldn't do that style any more I didn't feel it if you know what I mean. Mercy has totally changed me without saying a word or demanding a thing I want to be a better person I want to be worthy of being with her and I want her to love me and oh my God she does that just blows my mind. I stand here today the happiest man in the world literally, Mercy has agreed to be mine and I get to, well never mind what I get to... I have a lot in my head but I guess the most important thing I need to say right now is that I love you with everything I am" he looked at her saying

"I love you more babe" she said kissing him back and stepping away taking the mic from him

"Okay it's my turn" Mercy said "What can I say about Sam, well he noticed me first because he was looking I suppose but, when it came to making moves we made them step for step together, there was just something drawing me to this man. I could see what he was, you heard the girls earlier tell you where he was with his life the day I met him, and somehow something made me see through all that and get to the heart of him. I think it was in his first few sentences to me when he said 'For some unknown reason I don't want to lie to you' not that he couldn't but that he didn't want to and, our relationship has been built on that because I feel the same way about him I love him it's unconditional, built on respect, communication, honesty, control and I don't mean that in a bad way, ambition for each other and love has grown at a phenomenal rate because of the corner stone our relationship is built on. I know some of you are finding it hard to imagine the person I'm talking about but, it is Sam the Sam I see anyway the Sam that I've chosen to make a life with, and I love you" she turned to him saying

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Family and Friends, Bride and Groom we are gathered her today to join in matrimony Mercedes Riley-Jones and Samuel Evans" the Officiator went on to complete the legal ceremony ending yet again with Sam and Mercy kissing.

"Okay there are a few more speeches" Kurt said they heard from Uncles' Aunt's friends, Acquaintances with some songs before their parents got up and sung a brilliant rendition of **'Islands in the Stream' by Ray Dylan & Elizma Theron **as everyone got up and danced

"Okay calm down everyone, please take you seats, we've come to the grand finale of the speeches please put your hands together for Grandma" Kurt said walking towards her and giving her a hug and the mic

"Good evening everyone I haven't got much to say and that's not because I don't have anything to say it's because of a promise I made some 30 years ago to Baby girl's parents Mr. & Mrs. Riley or Delroy & Amber as they were known to us. I promised to sing this song to their daughter on her wedding day because I sung it to them so here's fulfilling my promise to your Mom and Dad Baby" Grandma said as the music started and she sung her version of **"The Man I Love" by Diana Ross** Mercy couldn't help it she sunk into Sam's arms and cried uncontrollably for the first few minutes of the song and when she finished he wiped her tears kissed her and held her for the rest of the song.

There was not a dry eye in the house when Grandma finished the song to Mercy from her parent's even Sam had a wet face although his tears were for Mercy, once everyone got over the sadness of it all there were laughs, bouquet throwing, cake cutting and then the first dance "let's get this party rocking" Kurt said rounding everyone up for the first dance

"Okay the wedding dance opening up the floor of this unusual wedding Sam and Mercy will be singing their own song with the help of us all so everyone on chorus, boys with Sam, girls with Mercy and lets start this party rocking" Danny said as the music started to **"4Evermore"by Anthony David (feat. Algebra) & Phonte **Sam reached for Mercy, they made their way to the middle of the floor and started singing

By the time the song finished everyone was up dancing everyone who wanted to sung something

"Okay" Sam finally said, we're out of here in what 45 minutes?" he asked

"That's the plan, I need you in bed" she said smiling

"Have you had a good day babe?

"I'm Mrs. Sam Evans babe I've had the best day of my life so far hoping to get in the best night of my life"

"I promise it will be" he said as Kurt done some more of his planned stuff, leading them nicely to the end of their day in company "Goodnight folks" he shouted "we are definitely going to do some kind of knocking right now" he said as Mercy started laughing letting him pull her along with him towards the exit "let's go handle business babe" he said hugging her

They got home, locked themselves in and consummated their marriage within 4 hours, at the fifth hour they were standing packed and ready to leave for the tour, wishing they had gotten married a few days earlier to spend more time together without anyone interrupting them.

"Shit I'm still hearing you screaming and seeing your body shaking for me" he whispered as she sat on his lap in the waiting room at the airport, making her smile

"I'm gonna have to do something to get rid of that please fuck me face of yours when we get a mile high" she said

"Promise" he laughed

"It's a given" she said sliding on his lap a few times with a smile

"This is going to be a fun tour" he said pulling her on him to stop her moving

 **Two years later**

Mercy went on to have several hit songs during the tour and Sam was there as she made her name known, well as Amber anyway. He wrote his songs and made a good living doing that and everything was going well, he even got his Dad's business sorted as agreed by his bi-annual visits, nearly two years in he walked into their hotel room to find Mercy crying "What's up Merc" he said going to her

"I need to go home Sam today, I need to be at home" she said crying

"We'll be home in 3 weeks babe" he told her scooping her up "I know it's been a long tour but it's nearly over can you hang out for just three weeks?" he asked knowing she was finding all this performing, sleeping in different beds every other week and, not having friends around hard as well as new routines, songs and fans of which she had a growing base. When she didn't respond he carried on talking "I'm here babe do you want to lay down for a while I'll come with you we can have some us time right now" he said bringing her to bed putting her on it and lying next to her hugging her in as her legs automatically wrapping around his, where she stayed for a few minutes before she started crying again. "Babe if you really need to go home we can right now" he said worried this might be something more than just being tired

"Three weeks?"

"Yeah three weeks"

"And then straight home?"

"Promise; do you want to talk about anything babe?"

"No I'm good with three weeks" she said cosying into his warm body and eventually falling asleep.

He lay wondering what was actually going on for Mercy, she had been sad before saying she missed the family and even said she needed to speak to Trudy at one point, which she did, but she took the call outside and when she came in although she seemed happier she didn't tell him anything about the call, he didn't ask, she'd spoken to her cousin. There was that suspicious conversation she'd had with her Grandma which ended in tears and she reckoned that was something to do with a message from her parents; _there were an awful lot of messages from parents who died suddenly from a car accident_ , Sam thought _but then Grandma is our oracle_ brushing the first thought off. "I wonder if I should call her ask her what's going on with Mercy" he said

"Uhh" Mercy said in her sleep and Sam pulled her in tighter "Love you babe" she said smiling

"Love you more babe" he said resting his head back on her neck and eventually falling asleep himself

All too soon it was 7pm they'd missed dinner again and it was nearly time for her to do sound checks and get ready for the show "What can I get you to eat babe" he asked as he hurried to get dressed to call room service

"Can I get a burger and some salad please babe" she shouted back through the bathroom door

"Burger or salad babe"

"Both please" she replied, he ordered two the same

Twenty minutes later, Sam was sitting in the living are looking at hot burgers and cold salad and calling Mercy who was not replying, so he called her again, but still no reply, he got up to go see what was happening to find Mercy on the bathroom floor out cold

"Mercy" he shouted running to her and picking her up bringing her to bed and calling Rhonda to come have a look at her. Rhonda was the wife of one of the hands; Desmond, who had been a nurse prior to meeting Desmond and had left the job at his request because he couldn't do the distance thing, they'd gotten married 3 months after and 25 years later they were still as happy as day one.

"What happened Sam?" Rhonda asked as she entered the bedroom

"I don't know I found her crying earlier on and then I thought she'd be fine after some rest and we got up and she had a shower I ordered food and then I found her out cold in the shower room" he told her

"Does she use drugs?" Rhonda asked

"No"

"I only ask, I mean you know what floats around and it only takes one off night for someone to call on the help" Rhonda carried on

"I think I'd know if she was"

"Really, I didn't know Desmond was using until he collapsed"

Sam said nothing just quietly hit himself for calling Rhonda because if she had been a man she'd have been sitting in a heap on the other side of the room by now. Looking at Mercy just starting to stir he asked "What could have caused her to faint?"

"Any amount of things; hunger, heat, exhaustion, hormones anything" Rhonda said "but the most likely one i…"

"Where am I?" Mercy asked feeling around for Sam, when she finally saw him she smiled "What happened babe?" she asked him lifting herself up off the bed

"You fainted Mercy have you taken anything, only Rhonda here suggested you might have?"

"No babe you know me better than that, I've just been feeling tired lately and I'm starving we missed dinner remember"

"Yeah your food's in the other room" he said with a smile on his face, there were about 4 more episodes like this within the three weeks that Sam knew about anyway and when the last show was finished he was busy packing their things to get on a flight that same night to get her home as she'd asked him to do.

 **HOME**

They got home, got a call from Bigga just to say welcome back and just pop in when they were ready "Babe don't panic but I've booked an appointment at the GP for this afternoon just to check me over you know all the fainting and crying and stuff, I think I might need something to help me through if it's depression you know" she told him

"I was just thinking of a nice way to suggest it babe, I'll come with you" he replied as he took her shoes off and made her lay down for some well earned rest "I'll wake you at; what time is your appointment?"

"Three"

"Two then yeah?"

Sam took the time to do some writing for himself as he was back home now he'd have time to play around in the studio and he had so much to say about his experiences on tour with Mercy and being married and everything his life had completely changed. He was a serious writer now, his art was doing fine and he'd been approached by MARVEL to do some animation work. Trudy's art had lifted off too and that meant she was in LA more than in Richmond, while they were away she was taking care of the flat which in essence was a place for her to stay. She was doing a lot of book work creating front covers and drawings for children's books and loving it, she'd be on the phone to Sam regularly discussing art or proposals and Mercy was fine with that long distance stuff and, the calls she knew about, but sitting there now he remembered Mercy's response to him broaching on Trudy staying over when they got married and didn't think things were going to be smooth sailing somehow now they were back.

As he started thinking about what could be wrong with Mercy he heard the door open and ran to the hall to tell Trudy not to bang the door but he was too late

"Oh you're back" Trudy said running into his arms, opened only to tell her not to bang the door

"Yes we're back" he said pulling her off his chest, confused when she pulled back into him

"Why are you so eager to let go of me?" she asked, up in his face

"Why do you see fit to greet my husband like that Trudy Jones" Mercy said from the bedroom door "And what's all that fucking banging about?"

"I missed him and I shut the door potty mouth" Trudy replied

"Well I'm marking that fucking card like now, seeing as it took you so long to come hug me; your damn cousin, I don't need, want or agree with you hugging my man like that again ever and next time we will roll" she said walking towards Sam, he kissed her forehead as he pulled her to him. "I need the loo" she said walking towards the bathroom

"I didn't think what you said just was appropriate Trudy and if you say anything like that again I will tell Mercy, the only reason I didn't say anything just is because I know you have anywhere else to stay at short notice, but don't test me" Sam said pointing his finger at her while she smiled

"Oh you'll get used to me Sammy boy I'm a predator" Trudy said as Mercy came back out the bathroom

"Trudy you have till the end of the week, girl you've been in LA for over a year now living on air and earning enough I want you out of here by Saturday, Sam and I have a family to start making, you being here is some serious blocking girl you needs to go"

"Family making I'm all for that babe" Sam said as she jumped on his chest

"Food babe I need food" she said, he turned walking with her attached to the kitchen, she kissed him noticing Trudy watching

Trudy had become accustomed to having Sam at the other end of a phone for two years, she had called him all hours of the day and night and he had never made her feel like she was intruding he had time for her. She had cried to him when her gallery work had not been purchased and he had given her the 'you are better than they can see' pep talk to get her back on her horse. He had made arrangements for her to stay at their house and although she was supposed to stay in the guest room she chose to sleep in their room because she felt safe in there. He'd spoken to the businessmen when she didn't know what to say and even held a conference call in her aide which got her a massive contract, he liked her and no one could tell her different. Grandma Jones had spoken to her on several occasions, when she used Sam's name as if he were her husband and Danny had spoken to her one day when he caught her doodling Sam and Trudy on a sheet of paper but, Trudy knew that Sam loved her and she was going to have him.

"What's for eats?" Trudy went into the kitchen asking as Sam picked Mercy up to leave

"In the fridge help yourself we're off out" Mercy replied as they walked past her to their bedroom they were ready and out the door with minutes to spare for her appointment "Don't wait up" Mercy shouted as they left the apartment, Trudy slammed the fridge door in anger

"I'm guessing I'll be fine now I'm home Sam, I just had the need to be home, I was exhausted" she said as they went into the surgery

"We just want to be sure babe" he assured her in as they checked in for her appointment, they were called within minutes. Sam explained to the GP what had been happening with the fainting, adding mood swings he dare not mention and sweating at night which she didn't think were related, Mercy relayed she was constantly bloated, her need to eat and the change in her singing voice

"Well I'm sure after two years of singing my body would be telling me I need a rest too, when was you last cycle with all this change in your life?" The GP asked

"Regular as clockwork I had my last one on the 24th of last month" she told him

"So we can rule pregnancy out then" the GP said as Sam looked up

"Babe you didn't have a period on the 24th, 25th or 26th last month because I remember you wore those emeralds that weekend and well memorable nights for me anyway but definitely no period" he said

"You're right babe, the emeralds from Pandora, I don't know how I didn't notice that"

"So let's rule that out then shall we" the GP said giving them a test to do

They went to the bathroom "Girls Sam" Mercy said pointing at the sign on the door

"Babe at this point I really couldn't give a fuck about any signs except the one on that stick" he said seriously following her into the bathroom "Use this disabled one" he said pulling her in

"We've only ever had one conversation about babies, what are you thinking?" he asked as she prepared the stick for the test and sat on the toilet

"I'm thinking did we talk about this" she told him with a nervous laugh, as Sam stooped to her face level

"I'm sort of scared I mean it's another life I'll …. I mean we'll be responsible for" he said holding her hand just before she went to pee on the stick

"What?

"Life changing stuff babe, I just need a minute"

"We've got two minutes after I pee"

"Okay" he said letting her hand go, she wet on the stick and put it on the back of the toilet while Sam started the count down

"So what are you feeling?" she asked

"That I love you so much right now, that our lives will change forever, do I want to let you travel round the world alone, do we need a bigger house, is LA the place to raise children, will my wife still love me after birth pain, will I faint at the birth, am I man enough to protect you both all sorts" he said

"Those are thoughts Sam what are you feeling?"

"Happy, complete, loved, a part of something special, like a man shall I go on?" he asked with the biggest smile on his face

"What if I'm not, what if it's something else?" she asked

"Like what?" he said concerned

"Cancer"

"Why would you say something like that Mercy?" he said getting up as she stayed sitting on the toilet

"Because that's what I've been thinking Sammy for about 6 weeks now, no way did I ever think pregnant I don't know why but I didn't"

"So why didn't you speak to me about it?"

"How do you tell the one person in the world you love that something like that might take you away from them?"

"And?" Sam asked knowing there was more

"My Mom got cancer when she was 28 and I'm nearly 28 and it might be hereditary you never know"

"So when were you actually going to tell me this?"

"This morning before I came for tests and then Trudy came before I woke up and then we had to come here and Sammy I'm really praying this is a pregnancy because as much as you couldn't live without me I couldn't die knowing you were going to love someone else" she said with tears in her eyes

"Babe the only other person I'm ever going to love as much as I love you is our baby or babies" Sam said going back down to hug her "But Babe we need to communicate better I can't help if I don't know right?" he asked "And the cancer thing we can deal with that if we need to but, the big C is not taking my baby away from me, do you hear me?"

"I hear you" she said moaning into his chest

"Times up" he said eventually nudging her off his chest and getting up to grab the test from behind her as she stood up and pulled her clothes back up "Ready?" he asked as he closed the lid and sat on the toilet, pulling her onto his lap

"Three, two, one two stripes" they said together "6 weeks" Mercy noted

"Congratulations Mommy"

"Congratulations Daddy" they said to each other and then went in for a celebratory kiss

"I'll expand on that when we get home" he said

Obviously the practical things that Sam talked about needed to be sorted so the first thing they did after the week long celebration was look into buying a family home, they eventually found one in Beverly hills they both liked and went about getting it decorated to their specifications with the goal of moving in before the babies were born, proving difficult with tours and baby sickness.

 **Five Month Pregnant**

"Are they all coming in at the same time this afternoon babe?" Mercy asked a tired looking Sam

"Babe I wouldn't mind coming in this morning please come back to bed it's Valentines Day" he laughed

"Happy Valentines Insatiable you" she said walking back towards the bed "I never want to have to say no to you babe" she said as she sat on the bed waiting for him to pull her into it

"Give me that Valentine wet"

Mercy had done the opposite to most pregnant women instead of putting the weight on and blooming she had dropped so much weight off Sam took to calling her Bella, she was not amused, her sex drive had sky rocketed, not that she had issues in that area but, Sam wasn't complaining in fact her body had become accustomed to his need. Due to a short tour she had missed her 20 week scan but one had been booked for early afternoon and they planned on giving pictures of the scan for the family and friends that were coming up to see them later this afternoon for the weekend

"Trudy I told you to knock the fucking door" Mercy rolled her eyes saying, looking at her Cousin standing in the doorway of their bedroom "Please, tell me again why haven't you fucking moved out yet" she asked. She'd moved out that Saturday as Mercy had requested and for about 2 months they could breath. Then one evening she came to their house bruised saying someone had lay waited her, beat her up and now she didn't feel safe of course Mercy let her stay, but it seems Trudy had been playing the victim card ever since; now she was standing in the doorway of their room watching Mercy straggle her husband.

"You love me really" Trudy said taking her time to leave the room as Sam and Mercy lay still attached both of them looking at her to get out

"Get the fuck out" Mercy finally shouted at her, jumping up off Sam, to lock the door after Trudy's departure "That girl is getting on my last nerve"

"Bella I know she's your blood and all, pardon the pun, but she's all kinds of wrong she needs to leave as soon as possible" he said "How do you walk in on people making love and keep a conversation what was she waiting for an invitation?" he asked

"I know she's got to go Sam, but while Grandma's alive I have to be seen to care about that bitch"

"What's the story with you two anyway?"

"I really don't know you know, I think it has something to do with her mother I remember her vaguely but to what I remember she never had much time for Trudy as a child she was always with us you know Mom, Dad and me and Uncle Danny was a different man then he had girls all over the place he just wasn't ever at home and Trudy and I liked each other" Mercy said as if she was really trying to remember

"Well you don't now"

"What did she say Sammy?" she asked rolling her eyes

"Never mind her let's get back to getting it on" he said trying to shift a conversation he knew had already gone too far

"Remember our first wobble in Texas, if I were you I wouldn't test that wobble again especially with a hormonal, pregnant bitch you getting me" she said, bad mood fixed

He pulled the sheets back and swung his legs out of the bed pulled on his sweats and sat on top of the bed before calling her to him "Babe promise me you'll listen before you react" he said looking her in the eyes

"I'll listen first babe, I promise" she said sitting on the bed next to him

Sam told Mercy about the events since they had returned how Trudy was coming on to him how she professed to be a predator and literally how she never stopped, how any opportunity Trudy got to be with him alone were filled with innuendos. He finished saying "I never said anything because I have no interest in her and I thought if she saw that she'd just stop but coming into our bedroom when she can hear from outside what's going on, we're not quiet, I think she's upped the game"

"Okay so what you're saying is that the bitch has been making a play for you since when?" Mercy wasn't waiting for Sam to answer the question she got on her phone "Uncle Danny, oh could you get Uncle Danny for me please?" she said waiting for about a minute before shouting down the phone "You coming up here today Uncle, good get a one way ticket for your daughter" she said and put the receiver down "I need to get out of here because if I see her smile once more these babies won't have much of a life chance and I love my babies" she told him, he followed her to the bathroom, showered they got dressed and left the house while Trudy was in the kitchen.

"Where you all going?" Trudy asked to a slamming door "Well at least there's no more sex in my house with my man" she laughed

They planned to have lunch, then go on to have the scan, ending the outing with a visit to their new house, they'd brought it in Beverley Hills a 6 bed 4 bathroom two story house with picket fence and everything just needing a family dog and the 2.5 children, which they had since decided was going to be 4 children.

"Should we move the party to our house tonight?" she asked as they sat in the waiting room at the surgery

"Could do if you wanted we were moving in on Monday anyway"

"Yeah, how would that work?"

"Well we could get everything move to the hotel closer to us, have the meal there or at home and then have a little after party at ours, stroke house warming, they'd all just go back to the hotel to sleep and we'd have our house to ourselves"

"You know I chose us time, make it happen husband" Sam didn't need telling twice and he had very little time to make all this happen, he called the hotel and booked like for like rooms at a hotel in Beverley hills, called the caterers, booked the venue, redirected the transport and sent messages to all their guests. He called the new house and had the head chef ensure snacks, drinks and everything was set up for the evening for around 25 guests and cars were made available to get them to hotels at the end of the evening, just in time as the GP called

"20 week scan at 21 weeks Mrs. Evans" the Paediatrician said making Mercy feel guilty

"Yeah it was either, putting this back a week or, disappoint 14 thousand fans and maybe a lawsuit and we decided to wait one week" Sam bit back

"Okay" the Paediatrician said wide eyed at Sam's response "Let's see if everything here is alright then" concluding Sam's tone meant pissed as he squirted the gel on Mercy's stomach and moved the ultrasound across her baby bump "Oh clear as day you have a set of twins kicking around in there looking healthy and do you need to know if the children are male or female?" he asked before he looked up to see them both crying at the sight

"Yes we do" Mercy said

"This one here" the doctor said explaining to the parents "Is a Boy see" he said as he showed the obvious genital for confirmation they nodded excitedly, "and this one laying at the back here is a Girl because genital exposure is missing" he said laughing. Sam hugged him in saying thank you so many times before he let him go and hugged Mercy for the longest while before he asked for 4 copies of the scan, before they left the surgery.

They picked up their outfits for later, went shopping, visited the alternative restaurant they'd booked, before they made their way to their new house in the Hills. They'd booked out the Polo Lounge restaurant in Beverley Hills for the family get together meal. They had been married for nearly 3 years and except for social media and Sam's six monthly visit to the family business, they hadn't really seen any family since the wedding, so this link up was well overdue.

So it was an hour before everyone was due to arrive at the hotel, Trudy was calling off Mercy's phone 'Where are you girl everyone's due in like an hour and you're not dressed' she texted as Mercy rolled her eyes at the message and carried on her conversation with Kurt on the land line "Kurt I got to go this girl is blowing up my phone" she said putting the phone down on him and calling Trudy "You need to get all your things together, you're leaving today" she said as she picked the phone up "We're moving out of there today, it will all be locked up tomorrow, your dad is coming with a ticket home for you" she said and put the phone down before Trudy could say anything, knowing her phone would be blowing up again any time now

"Babe watch those stress levels with the little ones please" Sam called seeing her face after the call as he moved the couch yet again at her instruction to afford more light on her face for the two minutes of daylight she would actually sit on the damn thing each day "Is this it?" he asked as he sat on the couch in its new position

"That's great babe" she finally said, he let out a breath of relief and a smile for her

"Okay Bella upstairs and dressed please I know you" he said pushing himself up of the sofa and across the room to where she was standing "My girls and ass better come back after this birth or I will not be happy" he said hugging her in as they walked up the stairs

The house was typical for the Hills, six bedroom, four bathrooms with, on-suite Master bedroom, 5 bedrooms sharing two bathroom, and a downstairs bathroom for guests as well as the pool and large living spaces, den, games room, music room with office everything at hand.

So at 7.15pm they were dressed and getting in the car ready for the short journey to the venue to check it out before their guests got there "Nile assures me this is the best eatery in the area and I asked him to get the children's pictures put on the dessert plates" Sam said as they stepped out the car him grabbing Mercy to ensure she stepped out safely. Mercy took her phone out and asked their butler get a cab to swing by her apartment and pick up Trudy and her luggage, and then sent Trudy a message telling her to be ready because the party had moved "You caved in then" Sam said looking over her shoulder

"Grandma …"

"Yeah spoke to you, I know" he said laughing

"She slapped the black off my ass actually" she said laughing

"Tell Grandma to leave that ass alone the little bit that's left belongs to me Bella" he laughed as they went through the door into the impressive restaurant "Liking this" he commented as they stopped laughing and turned into professionals.

"Good Evening Sir, Madam" the doorman said guiding them in

"Could you do a glass of bubbly on arrival please?" Sam asked

"Yes Sir" the doorman said speaking into his headgear, once in the actual Polo Lounge the Chef brought the cake with the picture of the babies on it for their approval, as expected Mercy cried for people eating her babies and Sam did his thing to calm her down and make her see reason. Calming Bella down had become an art form for him, he needed her and the babies to be safe so, they had picked a happy topic, which was sex and he's say or do anything to get her smiling again, right now he was talking his ass off, Mercy's cry eventually turned into a watery giggle and his job was done, she had gone to the bathroom to freshen up so he went to see what was happening in the kitchen.

The original family get together had been timely because it had fell on their three year anniversary, they had met in that night club on that valentines night, talked through the night into his birthday, become official on the 16th and by Mercy's birthday she had officially met everything he had ever kisses or dipped in and she still loved him. They weren't meeting up with everyone for their anniversary as everyone had end of year stuff to take care of, so they'd thrown that in the pot and now they also had the house warming as well as the news about the twins, it might start off civil but it was going to end with a bang.

"10 minutes Bella and they'll be here, you ready?" he asked through the bathroom door

"I'm coming Sam just one minute" she shouted back frustrated, as she came towards the door raging "Could you just leave me the fuck alone for like a minute, let me breath for Christ sake, I got Trudy on my fucking back trying to get in your trousers, I got you on my fucking front trying to think for me, why are you pushing me? you been pushing me all damn day" she said looking up at him with angry eyes "And stop calling me fucking Bella do you see me drinking fucking blood"

"Hey; you're doing a damn good job at sending all of my blood into my head, and the way you just went at me you bit that fucker off, these mood swings are killing me babe, but I'll own them for our babies" he said going in to kiss her "I know you don't mean that babe and I love you"

"You always get me back with the love thing don't you" she said smiling up at him "I love you more" she said kissing him back "Sorry babe"

"Put him down" Puck shouted across the room, as he walked with Quinn on his arm, they had hit it off at the wedding and although Puck was aware she'd been Sam's love slave for a while after the first hit he found out she had children. Definitely something missing in his life and he couldn't have them anyway so a ready made family was right up his street, he was loving life and spending less time at the studio. "From us" he said putting a gift and cards in Sam's hand "Happy everything" he said as Quinn hugged Mercy saying hello to Sam as she did that, before walking away to speak to others in the room

"Hi Both" Brittany and Santana came in with linked hands waving: sometime between fuck you Sam and happy wedding day these two had hit it off, Mercy thought it was crazy but they professed that men were really no good to them emotionally, physically or mentally. "Happy Valentines and everything that follows" Brittany said as they double hugged Mercy and slapped Sam on the back, giving Mercy their cards

Kurt and Blaine came in giving air kisses and passing comments about the hotel and its fineries, bearing gifts and making everyone laugh

Mercy's Uncles and Aunts came in rattling on about the hotel being too nice and now the restaurant being top class and moving to LA in their old age, remembering to say hello to Mercy and Sam as they walked around talking with their drinks in hand.

Grandma came in on the hand of Pastor Johnson, he'd made the trip because Grandma had made him feel guilty for not being able to do the wedding ceremony years back

Mom and Dad monopolized the hugs once they crossed the room standing to the side only for Grandma, once she got there

Mike and Tina came in talking to Jenna and Kevin hugged Sam and Mercy said a few words and moved on

"Mercy" Trudy came in saying as everyone looked towards the door she was coming through "That was not funny throwing me out of the house like that" she said as Grandma rolled her eyes

"Seeing as you need to get our business all out here, I don't think it's funny you throwing yourself all over my husband like that, you know that shit ain't happening on my street" Mercy said looking straight at Trudy before looking across to say "Sorry Grandma but, the girl needs to know"

"What the …" Trudy got out before grandma interrupted

"Trudy I told you before about leaving Sam alone, I know your father told you twice and I also know Sam told you himself. You're coming home with us when we leave because, truth be told, I wouldn't trust you with my pet dog and Mercy need no stress with the baby and all" she said looking at Trudy hard to finish by saying "And that's the end of this" Trudy stood frustrated and quiet, while everyone looked on disappointed in her

"Dinner is served" they heard as everyone went over towards the Polo Lounge, conversation was rife as everyone caught up with life, love and the pursuit of happiness. It was 9.45 before desert was served and everyone got a look at the large cake that was already cut into slices small plates of cake were served and it was Trudy who first noticed the picture on the plate

"Mercy girl is this your baby or should I say babies?" she asked

"Yep girl you should it's our babies, we're having twins" Mercy said turning to look at Sam

"A boy and a girl we were told today" Sam announced as everyone cheered

"Why didn't you say?" her Aunt Janet asked

"Well we wanted to go past the 20 weeks you know be sure" Sam said hugging Mercy

"Happy Valentines Everyone" Mercy shouted grabbing her orange juice for the toast

"Happy Valentines" Everyone shouted back as those that wanted to exchanged kisses

The dinner went by with hardly any itches, Trudy was being kept on a tight rope, by her Dad surprisingly, and at the end of the night she shared the hotel room with Grandma "Hopefully you'll learn something from this" she'd told her before they left the venue

By the end of the week all celebrations were over and everyone had gone back to their homes, work or play

 **4 months later**

"Babe I'm just calling to say..."

"Babe, I'll call you back" Sam replied

"No babe I don't think..." she got out and the phone was dead "Damn" she looked at the phone saying, he'd had a meeting in Texas he just couldn't put off and actually on D day they were both stressed about it. She'd made calls every hour just to check in and the last call he'd told her to make it in two hours because he was going in to do his presentation, but the pains had come and right now she needed him home, well back at the ranch, he refused to leave her at home alone. They were due in hospital for 3pm today, everything was packed and ready to go, parents were on standby, car was ready and everyone was on tender hooks, then two days before the prospect of this big deal drops in their lap and they couldn't pass it up, they needed the expansion, they agreed it was important and put the time back to 5pm to accommodate it.

Sam sat tapping his hand on the table waiting for a response from the investors, he needed to make a call, he needed to get home and he needed this deal closed "So gentlemen do we have a deal?" he finally asked breaking the silence in the room

"Can we get a day?" Mr Price asked

"Twenty four hours" Sam agreed getting up to close the meeting "Sorry gentlemen as I said my wife's D day today on our twins, so I need to get ready" he said shaking their hands "Same time tomorrow?"

"Yes" Mr Price said as Sam left the office, leaving instruction for his PA to deal with the guests

"Mercy" he said when he finally got hold of her "What's up babe?"

"I'm getting pains babe"

"Pains?" he shrieked "Are you on the way to hospital?"

"No I haven't told Mom and Dad I want you here"

"Babe we know the risks tell them, it's easier for me to meet you guys there"

"I want you here babe"

"Bella I want to be there, but to wait for me to get there to come all the way back over here, come on, don't make me call them"

"And you'll be there?"

"Of course I'll be there" he laughed "We're having our babies"

"I'm on my way" she told him as the phone cut off

He called the car, and made for the hospital, while on route he called her car and asked the driver to keep him updated on what was happening, 30 minutes later they were all in the hospital "Bella" Sam shouted at her screaming at full lung capacity

"Don't you dare tell me to shut up" she told him her voice almost demonic, making him back off "Shit" she said looking down at the floor "My water" she cried before the screams came again

"Lay down babe" He grabbed hold of her saying

"I think this is our cue to leave" Dan said grabbing Rose and making for the exit "This is your time son" he smiled "Good luck"

Sam face twisted in pain as Mercy finally got hold of his hand and dug her nails in, he expected blood "I thought you didn't need blood?" he asked as they looked at her grip on his hand

"Don't make me laugh" her face broke saying before another more intense pain came and took her back to that place "My god Sam" she screamed as he grip tightened again. Everything sort of went in slow motion after that for a while, the next sure thing they knew was they herd a baby cry and suddenly everything went back to normal motions and although there was pain it was a different kind of pain

"Your daughter" they heard, then what seemed like seconds later "Your son" they couldn't help but smile at each other as they heard the words "Would you like to meet your children?" the voice said, they were in a bubble

"Yes please" Mercy told the voice as their stare moved from each other to the bundles of joy coming towards them

"Wow" they said smiling at each other for that word finding it's way to their lips again

"Any names?" the midwife asked

"Willow" Sam said looking at their daughter in his arms

"Wiley" Mercy said looking at their son in her arms

"Nice names" the midwife commented "you might want to try and feed them in a while"

"Yes that would be good" Mercy said as they took the twins away to clean them up "Can the Grandparents come in yet?"

"Sure" she replied

The families came from all over the place to meet the babies, so the next twenty four hours were hectic, they were eventually making their way home on day three with their babies, the house still full but they found their way to the nursery with the twins and sat basking in their family "We need a lullaby" Sam announced as they lay on the floor with a baby each on their chest, talking

"Please don't suggest a nursery rhyme" Mercy looked at him begging "I can't sing a rhyme every night"

"It can be whatever we want it to be" he smiled "Country?" he suggested

"Which song?"

"I don't know"

"Get your phone out lets google" she said as he did just that, listening to songs, searching and disagreeing "It has to mean something Sam" she finally shouted frustrated

"Calm down Bella, it doesn't have to be today, mind the baby" he said pointing to Willow on her chest

"Sorry" she told him lightly rubbing the baby's back

"Wow" he said looking at her

"What?"

"Wow, I said it when I met you, we said it when we met them, something with wow in it" he smiled as he searched "I've found seven" he told her as they went in to listen to them

"It's going to be this one Sam" she smiled when she heard the opening notes

"Yeah it's going to be this one" he smiled picking Wiley up off his chest and putting him in his cot, before picking Willow up and doing the same "Come here" he held his hand out saying to Mercy "This ones definitely a family song" he pulled her to him saying, starting the song again as they rocked together singing

 _ **"Betcha By Golly, Wow" by Dionne Warwick  
**_

 _ **Sam:** There's a spark of magic in your eyes, c_ _andyland appears each time you smile, n_ _ever thought that fairy tales came true_  
 _But they come true when I'm near you, y_ _ou're a genie in disguise, f_ _ull of wonder and surprise_

 _ **Both:** And betcha by golly, wow, y_ _ou're the one that I've been waiting for forever, a_ _nd ever will my love for you keep growin' strong, k_ _eep growin' strong_

 _**Mercy:** If I could I'd catch a falling star, t_ _o shine on you so I'll know where you are, o_ _rder rainbows in your favorite shade_  
 _To show I love you, thinking of you, w_ _rite your name across the sky, a_ _nything you ask I'll try, `cause_

 _**Both:** Betcha by golly, wow, y_ _ou're the one that I've been waiting for forever, a_ _nd ever will my love for you keep growin' strong, k_ _eep growin' strong_

"I thought you meant a song for the babies?" she asked when they finished

"It is as well, you're all my Wows"

The End


End file.
